Découvrez la vraie vie de Harry Potter
by fan of HP PJ series
Summary: Le Survivant a dit que Voldemort est de retour avant de disparaître. À Poudlard, Ombrage cherche un moyen d'exposer les "mensonges" d'Harry quand une pile de livre sur lui apparaît devant-elle, elle réunit tout le monde, invités inattendu, révélation sur leurs origines et leurs croyances qui vont s'effondrer en apprenant la vérité sur eux mêmes, sur les dieux et un long conflit.
1. Chapter 1

Le jour s'était levé sur l'école Poudlard les élèves s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pour chaque élève, de la 1ère à la 7 ème année, ce jour n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

S'ils savaient ce qui allai leurs arriver.

Cela va faire maintenant cinq ans que le garçon qui a survécu Harry Potter est entré dans l'école historique et qu'elle avait des problèmes chaque années la plupart du temps ils ignoraient ce qui se passait. Pour les cinquièmes années il n'y avait eu que des problèmes pendant la seconde et la quatrième année, sans compter celle-ci.

L'année dernière il avait été choisi pour participer au légendaire Tournois des trois sorciers contre son gré, personne dans l'école ne l'a cru sauf ses amis : Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Fed et George Weasley. Celui qui devait être son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pensait et pense encore aujourd'hui qu'il avait déposé son nom dans la coupe de feu. Il a toujours été jaloux de la renommée de Harry il pensait, comme beaucoup, qu'il avait grandi dans un château, qu'il était choyé comme un prince, qu'il avait une enfance rempli de luxe, ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir lui qui a grandi dans une famille de sorcier pauvre mais aimante. Les autres à pensé cela était Severus Rogue, Drago Malefoy et la plupart de la maison Serpentard. Durant cette période Harry s'est fait de nouveaux amis, étrangement trois d'entre eux faisait partie de la maison Serpentard : Daphné Greengras, Blaise Zabini et Tracey Davis. Mais ils décidèrent de garder secrète cette amitié étant donner la rivalité qui opposait leur maison. Les autres amis sont Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory les trois autres champions.

Cela faisait six mois qu'Harry avait sauvés Cédric, Viktor et Fleur du Seigneur des ténèbres. Dans le labyrinthe il les a sauvé de toute sorte de créatures telle que des Acromentules et aussi un sphinx entre temps, arrivé à la coupe ils ont décidé de la prendre ensemble. Et en un instant ils se sont retrouvés dans un cimetière attaché avec Voldemort qui venait de ressusciter. Les trois champion ont des des souvenirs flous du cimetière ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui c'était produit mais ils savent une chose : Harry les as sauvés cette nuit là.

Mais une fois de retour les champions se sont évanouis, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent ils ont appris que le ministre ne croyait pas au retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, comme la plupart de la population magique, il affirme encore que Harry raconte des mensonges pour que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Évidement les trois champions ont à leur tour dit que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour mis ils furent calomniés eux aussi résultat Krum ne peut plus faire de match de Quidditch et se fait insulter à tout bout de champ comme Cédric, Fleur y était déjà habitué à ce qu'on la traite de tout les noms étant une veela la plupart des filles de son école la voyait déjà mal.

Pendant les vacances les amis de Harry s'étaient rapproché les uns des autres et les parents des Serpentard était ravi de cela, il n'ont jamais à la supériorité du sang et ils étaient heureux de faire la connaissance des parents d'Hermione ils devenaient de plus en plus dégouté de voir la sale tête de Fudge sur les journaux mais un jour La Gazette de sorcier avait en gros titre :

 **Harry Potter renvoyé de Poudlard**

Inutile de dire que leur réaction était loin d'être amicale. En lisant l'article il apprit qu'Harry avait appris à faire un sortilège de _Patronus_ et qu'il en aurait, soit disamment, fait devant un moldu et que pour cela il avait été convoqué pour une audience mais qu'il n'y est pas parti. Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard est allé le chercher à Privet Drive mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui ou des Dursley, il l'a cherché partout dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde des sorciers. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Harry est devenu recherché dans tous le pays avec un mandat d'arrêt à sa tête.

Ses amis devinrent de plus en plus inquiets de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui et un jour Mr Weasley les as demandé de venir à une adresse le 12 Square Grimmaurd arrivé là ils ont appris l'existence de l'ordre du phénix, l'organisation créer pour vaincre Voldemort et que cette maison est leur quartier général.

Depuis ils sont restés dans cette maison jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. De retour à Poudlard les Serpentard n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se revoir. Leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage, est tout sauf un professeur, elle ne leur apprend rien c'est un vrai dictateur et ne parler pas de Voldemort devant elle est la sous-secrétaire du ministre et si vous le faite elle vous fera écrire sur un papier avec une plume ensorcelé qui vous laissera des cicatrices dans la main.

En parlant d'Ombrage elle est justement dans son bureau, assis dans son siège, plongée dans ses pensées « _Comment faire pour faire en sorte que ces trois morveux et ce garçon ingrat cesse de raconter ces mensonges_ ? » se demande-t-elle « _Il faut que la vérité soit révélé, que le monde sache que tout va bien_. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait une pile de livre apparait sur son bureau. Surprise elle sursauta et tomba à la renverse, une fois debout elle examina les livres et un méchant sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«Tout le monde est prié de se rendre dans la grande salle immédiatement élève comme professeur » retenti une voix aigu

Pendant que tout le monde se dirigent vers la Grande salle notre petit groupe se posa des questions. « Qu'est ce qu'elle veut celle-là ? » demanda Neville

-Aucune idée, répondit Hermione, mais j'espère que c'est important.

\- De toute façon on n'a pas trop le choix, dit Luna

Une fois arrivé dans la Grande salle le groupe s'installa à leur table respective, ils remarquèrent tous qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes en plus : il y avait toute la famille Weasley, la famille Delacour, Madame Maxime, la grand-mère de Neville, Tonks et deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, quelques fonctionnaires du ministère telle que Amélia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, quelques Aurors, Fudge, Viktor, Rita Skeeter, Sirius sous forme animagus, Alastor Maugrey, un vieil homme qui ressemblait à Dumbledore, un homme chauve avec un ventre rond et la famille Malefoy. Tout le petit groupe était surpris de voir Lucius et sa femme, _ils ont été probablement invités par Fudge_ , se dirent-ils.

Ombrage s'avança et dit :

-Merci à tous d'être venu, je vous est fait venir aujourd'hui pour exposer les mensonges qui ont été divulgué ces derniers temps.

Tout le monde leva un sourcil, que voulait-elle dire par-là ?

-Je parle, bien sur, des mensonges dit Mr Potter et les trois champions, dit-elle, nous lirons les livres derrière moi raconte la vie de Mr Potter, nous avons les avons testés à plusieurs reprises et nous pouvons vous dire qu'ils ne contiennent que la vérité, nous reprendront les cours quand nous les auront terminé.

A cette révélation les amis d'Harry certains professeurs crièrent :

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CELA !

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !

-C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE LA VIE PRIVÉE !, hurla McGonagall

-SILENCE !, tonna Ombrage, nous allons les lire que vous le vouliez ou non !

Ombrages recevait des regards sombres de la part de plusieurs personne, principalement des proches de Harry.

Dumbledore était impuissant, la vie de son protégé est sur le point d'être exposé, il verrait sa vie, les exploits qu'il a réalisé, ses pensées, tout mais peut-être qu'il apprendra où est Harry.

Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Pomfrey et le reste du personnel étaient en train de refouler leur rage contre ce fichu petit crapaud. Ces imbéciles du ministère vont exposer la vie de quelqu'un ? Parce qu'il refuse de reconnaitre la vérité aussi effrayante soit-elle ? Tu parle d'un gouvernement !

Horace Slughorn étaient curieux de savoir comment est le survivant et Abelforth lui avait déjà parlé, du moins c'était lui qui avait ouvert la conversation, il était venu une fois à la tête de sanglier, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais il savait que deux choses ce petit n'est ni comme son frère ni comme la presse le décrivait ils n'appréciaient pas du tout la manière dont ils allaient le connaitre.

Les familles Delacour, Tonks, Weasley à l'exception de Ron et de Percy, Augusta Londubat, Sirius, Fol œil et quelques autres personnes était en colère, exposé la vie d'une personne au monde sans son autorisation et sans sa présence est intolérable. Mais en regardant les points positifs ils se calmèrent, le monde verra que Voldemort est vraiment revenu et ils pourraient en savoir plus sur Harry.

Lucius, Drago et quelques autres personnes de Serpentard eux avait une même pensée « _Ces livres doivent avoir des informations sur Potter je dois en informer le seigneur des ténèbres_ ». Cependant Narcissa c'était une autre histoire, elle voulait lire ces livres pour une autre raison : elle et Lily était secrètement amis et est aussi la marraine du survivant, en secret bien sûr, alors en savoir plus sur lui est plus une bonne nouvelle qu'autre chose mais en ce moment elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller parler à sa sœur qu'elle n'a jamais revue depuis le jour ou elle s'est fait renié pour avoir épousé Ted, elle ne partageait pas les mêmes croyances que ses parents comme sa sœur Andromeda et son cousin Sirius, lorsqu'elle allait le rejoindre lui et Lily il y a avait un garçon dont elle est tombé amoureuse : Remus Lupin. Elle et Remus filaient le parfait amour mais la guerre a éclaté et elle ne l'a plus jamais revu, plus tard elle fut forcé d'épouser Lucius et après lui avoir donné un héritier il ne se préoccupa plus d'elle et elle avait beau essayé de donner tout l'amour du monde à son fils il est devenu exactement le même monstre que son père, elle aurait voulu partir mais avec les amis de son mari ce ne serait pas facile il l'a traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle jeta ses sombres pensées de sa tête et écouta la conversation.

Dumbledore se leva difficilement comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez Dolores mais avant de commencer laissez-moi vous présenter Horace Slughorn qui enseignait autrefois les potions à Poudlard.

Les anciens élèves reconnurent leur professeur et le saluèrent.

-Et Abelforth Dumbledore.

À ce nom les élèves ainsi que la pluparts des adultes s'étonnèrent, on pouvait entendre les murmures.

-Il a un frère ?

-Tu le savais toi ?

Ombrage reprit alors la parole.

-Et bien maintenant nous pouvons donc commencer

Ombrage s'installa dans son bureau et au moment ou elle allait lire une note tomba du ciel juste sous son nez. Elle lu à voix haute.

 **Je suis celui qui vous a envoyé ces livres, avant que vous ne commenciez je voulais vous dire que tout ce qui est dit dans les livres est vrai et qu'il voudrait mieux que d'autres personnes soient là. J'interviendrai au fur et à mesure. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **De la part d'un ami.**

Tout à coup une épaisse lumière blanche apparut et aveugla tout le monde. Lorsque la lumière disparut une foule de personnes se tenaient au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde était trop abasourdi pour parler, la au milieu de la grande salle se tenait Lily et James Potter, Frank et Alice Londubat, cinq autres personnes que personne ne connaissait pas plus un chien et Sirius reconnu trois personne qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir : son petit frère Regulus et ses chers parents Walburga et Orion Black.

Lily et James ne comprenait rien ils étaient au paradis avec leurs familles et l'instant d'après ils sont dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Frank et Alice c'est un peu plus différent ils avaient l'impression de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil.

Et les Blacks c'est un peu comme les Londubats.

La réaction des autres ? Des murmures incrédules, certain se frottaient les yeux pour être sur que leur yeux ne leur jouaient un mauvais tour. Et puis quand tout le monde réalisé qu'ils étaient là tout le monde eu le souffle coupé et ensuite les proches des revenants ont éclaté en larmes. Si Sirius était dans sa forme humaine il serait en train d'étouffer ses amis tellement il les serrerait forts un peu comme Cyssi. Molly, elle pour sa part, était déjà en train de le faire, quant à Augusta elle avait les mains collés sur sa bouche et pleurait à chaudes larmes et Neville, lui, avait du mal à croire que ses parents soit là et priait pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. À part les gens qui pleuraient on pouvait entendre :

-Ils sont là !

\- Ils sont vivants !

-En chair et en os !

\- Excusez moi mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?, demanda James troublé, comment on a fait pour atterrir ici

Une autre note devant Ombrage elle lut :

 **Ils liront les livres avec vous, oui je peu ramener qui je veux à la vie mais bon pour l'instant lisez ces livres ! Ah et au fait les cinq c'est à vous de choisir si vous vous présenter ou non mais sachez le vous allez être impliqué dans les histoires et vous pouvez leur dire qui vous êtes mais ne leur dites SURTOUT pas CE que vous êtes. Et les sorciers vous pouvez leur parler mais ne leur poser pas de question. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Jake fait partie de l'histoire.**

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils, comment ça ce qu'ils sont ? Ils ne sont pas des sorciers ? Ceux sont des moldus ? Toute la Grande salle regardait les étrangers avec curiosité.

Ces étrangers en question sont nul autre que Jonathan et Susan Long les parents de Jake Long, Haley, la petite sœur, Lao shi le grand-père et Fudog qui heureusement étai à quatre et Rose. Tout le monde pouvait dire qu'elle est magnifique elle a les yeux bleu, de beaux cheveux blond et un visage d'ange mais ça se voyait qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer, il y avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues, ses cheveux sont complètement ébouriffé et elle a des cernes sous ses yeux. La famille de jake est à peu près dans le même état, Jonathan lui a appris le secret de sa famille depuis que jake est arrivé dans la famille pour lui ça n'a pas d'importance si sa femme et ses enfants sont des dragons, dragons ou pas ils restent sa famille. Rose n'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment car cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Jake a disparut. Le clan des chasseurs ne l'a pas capturé, la police n'a trouvée aucune trace de Jake dans les États-Unis et le Conseil du dragon faisait tout son possible pour le retrouver. Mais s'il y a une chance de le retrouver alors autant la saisir !

Rose s'avança prit son courage à deux mains et se présenta :

-Euh, bonjour je m'appelle Rose Thorn.

-Je suis Haley Long, dit la petite fille à couette.

-Je me nomme Lao shi, dit le vieil homme.

\- Je suis Jonathan Long, dit le père.

-Et moi Susan Long, dit la mère.

-Excuser moi mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici et où sommes-nous ?, demanda Rose.

Tout le monde pouvait dire que chacun d'eux sont américains par leurs accents. Ombrage pris la parole et leur expliqua la situation.

-Nous sommes ici pour lire un livre qui raconte la vie de Mr Potter mais apparemment un certain Jake fait partie de l'histoire, savez-vous qui il est ?

\- Oui c'est mon fils, répondit Susan

\- Ah ! Eh bien prenez place puisque vous devez lire ces livres avec nous.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent, James, Lily, Frank et Alice prirent place à la table des Gryffondors comme la famille Long. La famille black elle s'est installée à la table des Serpentards à coté de Lucius et de Narcissa.

\- Lucius ! Narcissa ! Comment allez-vous ?, demanda Orion.

\- Très bien, laissez-moi-vous présenter mon fils Drago Malefoy le seul héritier Black, répondit Lucius.

-Enchanté monsieur, dit Drago.

-Eh bien mon cher ami comment la vie est-elle maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres a mis les Sang-de-Bourbes à leur juste place ?

-Euh eh bien voyez-vous, dit-il à voix basse, le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas au pouvoir et malheureusement il y encore des _nés-moldus_ , dit-il avec dégout, dans cette école

-Comment ça il y a encore des Sang-de-Bourbes ?!, s'exclama Mme Black à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Je pense que les livres vous expliquerons, répondit Lucius.

À la table des Gryffondors les Longs se familiarisaient avec les sorciers.

-Alors dans quelle école vas-tu ?, demanda Seamus à Rose.

-C'est une école assez particulière, répondit Rose mal à l'aise elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle vient d'une école qui l'a entrainé pour tuer des créatures magiques à n'importe qui, elle est en Amérique.

-Oh dommage j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se voit plus souvent, répondit Seamus d'un ton suggestif.

Rose fronça les sourcils, en regardant tout autour d'elle s'aperçut que beaucoup d'autre garçons la regardait d'un air rêveur ou bavait. Elle monta sur la table et dit d'une voix forte avec un regard qui rendrait jaloux Méduse :

-Ok, que les choses soit bien claires j'ai un petit ami alors le premier qui essai de me draguer je l'explose !, dit-elle d'un air terrifiant.

Inutile de dire que tous les garçons étaient morts de peur et les filles applaudissaient Rose pour les avoirs remis à leurs places. Le calme revenu Ombrage ouvrit le livre.

-Maintenant commençons.

 **Harry Potter : Le commencement d'une légende**


	2. Chapter 2

Ombrage ouvrit la première page et lu **« Le Survivant »**

‑Je me demande bien qui ça pourrait être pas toi George ?, dit Fred en souriant.

-Oui j'aimerai bien le rencontrer, répondit George avec le même sourire.

Les élèves de Poudlard secouèrent leur tête aux pitreries des jumeaux, toujours en train de faire des blagues ces deux là. Rose compris que tout le monde savait de qui il parlait.

-Excusez moi mais c'est qui ce « survivant » ?, demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle regarda comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes, après tout qui ne connait pas ou n'a jamais entendu parler du Survivant ? Les élèves et les adultes comprirent aussitôt que ces invités surprise ne sont pas des sorciers, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient, la plupart des Serpentard grognaient « _comme si il n'y avait pas assez de moldus dans cette école_ », pensèrent-ils. Ce fut Dumbledore qui lui répondit.

-Je pense que cela vous sera expliqué en temps voulu à travers les livres Miss Thorn.

 **Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux.**

-Quoi ?! Mais enfin qui voudrait normale ?! Ce serait d'un ennui mortel !, dire les jumeaux en chœur faisant rire les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles, les Pousoufle et les Long.

 **Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux.**

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils, étrange ou mystérieux ? Qu'avait-il donc à cacher ?  
Les yeux d'Ombrage luisaient d'un air méchant « _peut-être qu'ils sont complice avec Potter_ ».

 **Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses.**

-C'est quoi une perceuses ?, demanda un Serpentard de première année.

-C'est un appareil moldu, lui répondit Hermione.

Cela n'arrangé pas l'humeur des Serpentard

-Je croyais que ce bouquin parlait de Potter pas de Sang-de-Bourbes, siffla Malefoy à ses camarades.

Lily, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées quand son mari la sortit de sa rêverie.

-Chéri ça va ?, demanda James, à quoi tu pense ?

-Ce nom, Dursley, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

Elle n'u plus le temps d'y songer car un bout de papier atterri sur la tête de son mari, elle le prit et lut :

 ** _Chers amis pour rendre votre lecture plus intéressante, j'ai décidé de vous donné une image de ce qui est dit dans le livre._**

 ** _PS : C'est l'écran blanc qui vous le montrera_**

Comme la note la dit un écran apparu dans la Grande Salle et Ombrage reprit la lecture.

 **C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille**

On pouvait entendre partout dans la Grande Salle des bruits de dégoûts, les filles avaient mis leur main sur leurs bouches pour se retenir de vomir et les garçons eux avaient réussi à se dominer mais leur petit-déjeuner commençait sérieusement à remonter.

-Beurk !, dit une fille de première année dégouté.

-C'est quoi cette horreur ?!

-Il est humain au moins ?

-Non, elle l'a fait ? Elle l'a vraiment fait ?, dit Lily reconnaissant Vernon.

-Tu le connais ?, s'étonna James, sa femme ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet homme.

-C'est lui que Pétunia m'avait présenté, elle m'avait dit que c'était son petit ami mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle l'épouserai, dit-elle à voix basse. James eut alors un regard d'horreur.

-Oh non ça veut dire que…que j'ai un lien de parenté avec ce truc !, dit-il d'une voix mortifié avec un doigt tremblant vers l'image.

-James !, gronda Lily

 **Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne**

Cette fois-ci tout le monde riait de bon cœur, sauf James et Lily.

Les Long n'avaient pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Haley, Lao shi, Susan, Jonathan et Rose s'esclaffèrent mais essayaient tout de même de se retenir, même si c'était difficile.

-Oh mon dieu !, dit Rose.

-Ahaha, ils vont bien ensemble je trouve, dit Haley.

-Haley !, grondèrent ses parents même si ils étaient d'accord avec ce que leur fille avait dit.

 **Ce qui lui était fort utile pour regarder au dessus de la clôture et espionner les voisins**

« _Elle n'a pas changé_ » pensèrent Lily et Severus. Rogue essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder Lily, c'était de sa faute si elle est morte et qu'il l'a perdue, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné ce qu'il avait fait mais lui non plus n'y arrivait et maintenant il en payant le prix.

Les adultes froncèrent les sourcils, cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

-Espionner les voisins ? Cette femme est malade c'est la vie privée des autres ça ne la regarde pas, dit Molly d'une voix incrédule.

 **Ils avaient un fils appelé Dudley et avaient tous ce qu'il voulait. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils avaient était un secret et leur plus grande peur était que quelqu'un le découvre.**

-C'est quoi ?, dirent les jumeaux en cœur

 **Mrs Dursley avait une sœur**

\- Eh ben sa sœur, moi je n'ai pas envie de savoir à quoi elle ressemble, dit Seamus

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

 **qui s'appelaient Mrs Potter.**

Seamus perdit son sourire et dit à Lily :

-Désolé, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne l'aurai jamais dit si je savais que vous êtes sa sœur, dit Seamus d'une voix tremblante.

Tout le monde riait à la tête de Seamus.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

 **Elle était une sorcière contrairement à Mrs Dursley, elle en était jalouse et la détestait à cause de ça. Elle la détestait tellement qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.**

Tout le monde à part les Serpentard la regardait avec un regard de pitié, ils savaient à quel point Lily est gentil, elle ne mérite pas d'avoir une telle sœur.

Andromède la comprenait très bien, elle avait Bellatrix qui voulait la tuer. Molly pleurait intérieurement _« comment on peut détester sa famille comme ça ? »_.Severus lui était déjà au courant mais il redoutait la réaction de la femme qu'il aime lorsqu'elle apprendra la manière dont il traité son fils et il était terrifié lorsqu'il se rappela ce que Potter lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse, si jamais le livre en parlait il savait qu'il aurait un allé simple pour Azkaban.

 **Mrs Dursley espérait ne plus jamais entendre de son monde ou de sa sœur.**

-Mais comment elle peut penser ça ?, dit Rose elle avait été enlevé de sa famille, elle sait qu'elle a une sœur quelque part e elle donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir la voir.

 **Ils passaient une excellente journée en famille, si excellente que personne ne remarqua le chat assis sur la terrasse qui les observait depuis ce matin.**

Les élèves reconnurent aussitôt au Professeur McGonagall.

-Que faites vous là professeur ?, demanda Hermione.

-Cela sera expliqué dans les livres, dit-elle à l'une de ses élèves préférée.

 **La nuit tombée, un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.**

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda Neville

-Tu ais que tu parle à un livre Neville, dit Luna

Neville rougit tandis que tout le monde ria, certains gentiment d'autres pas hem Serpentard hem

 **On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.**

-Si vous aussi vous êtes là c'est que ça doit être important professeur, dit Hermione

-Oui Miss Granger c'était extrêmement important, dit Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans ces yeux

 **Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna:**

 **—** **J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

-Qu'alliez vous faire d'aussi important Albus, l'avez-vous fait lorsque j'avais le dos tourné ?, demanda Fudge espérant trouver une raison de la discrédité.

-Oh non Cornelius à ce moment là vous étiez en train de fêter un évènement mais je suis venu vous en informer après.

Cornelius fronça les sourcils Dumbledore n'est pas venu lui parler ces derniers jours.

-Quand me l'avez-vous dit ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je pense que cela remonte à près de 15 ans.

« _15 ans ? Cela remonte à l'époque où Voldemort est tombé._ » Pensèrent les Serdaigle

 **Dumbledore marcha en direction du numéro 4**

 **Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret, à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla:**

 **—** **C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.**

 **Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle aussi portait une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.**

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était elle monsieur ?, demanda Hermione

 **—** **Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.**

Tout le monde ria au visage rouge d'Hermione

 **—** **Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.**

 **—** **Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall.**

-Toute la journée ?!, s'écrièrent les jumeaux, comment on peut faire ça c'est atroce !

-C'est possible avec quelque chose qui s'appelle la patience, répondit McGonagall.

 **—** **Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.**

-Mais pourquoi ils font la fête, demanda Rose

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Elle détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose.

-Mais ça doit être important, rajouta Blaise

 **Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.**

 **—** **Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.**

-Que se passait-il ce jour là ?, demanda Colin.

-Comment ça ils ne sont pas prudent ?

-Qu'est-ce qui les ont interpellés ?, demanda Daphné. Si les moldus ont remarqué quelque chose alors ils n'ont pas vraiment été prudents ce jour-là.

 **Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.**

 **—** **Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux en plein jour... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.**

-Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent mais c'est quasiment d'en voir dans cette région, dit Rose, et les hiboux ne vole que la nuit d'habitude. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Les sorciers, à part Minerva et Dumbledore, ne comprenaient rien, ils sont bien plus discrets que ça d'habitude.

 **—** **On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur Nous n'avons pas eu grand chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.**

Les Serdaigles et les adultes comprirent aussitôt quel jour c'était. Ils pouvaient très bien s'en souvenir.

-C'est ce jour là, dit Hermione voix basse.

-Quel jour ? demanda Neville.

-Neville tu ne comprends pas ? C'est le jour où Voldemort a disparu, le jour ils sont _morts,_ dit-elle en montrant les Potter des yeux.

Quand tout le monde comprirent la date la grande Salle était remplie de murmures gênées, après tout ce n'est pas très plaisant de revenir à la vie pour entendre parler du jour de sa mort.

James et Lily était plongé dans leur pensées, ils pouvaient très bien ce rappelés de cette nuit qui a changé leur vies à jamais. Lily se rendit compte alors de quelque chose, Dumbledore avait dit que c'était il y a 15 ans. 15 ans ? Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. James sentit quelque goutte tombée sur sa main et s'aperçût que sa femme pleurait.

-Chérie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda-t-il paniqué

-James ça va faire 15 ans maintenant, dit-elle en sanglotant, on a raté 15 ans de sa vie!

James comprit alors pourquoi elle pleurait. C'est vrai ils ont raté 15 ans de sa vie. Ils ont ratés ces anniversaires, ces Noël, son entrée à Poudlard, sa première entrée au chemin de traverse, l'achat de sa première baguette ! Ils ont absolument tout raté.

Les parents les regardaient avec sympathie et tristesse, jamais ils ne pourraient supporter d'avoir raté la majeure partie de la vie de l'un de leurs enfants, ils pouvaient à peine savoir ce que le couple ressentait en ce moment. Les Londubats, eux, pouvaient parfaitement les comprendre ils n'ont pas été là eux non plus dans la vie de leur fils.

 **—** **Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus !**

Les adultes avaient un air penaud, ils avaient été tellement fou de joie qu'il ne souciait pas d'avoir été prudent ou non. Les Black eut ricanaient, jamais on ne verrait un Black s'habiller comme un sang-de-bourbe.

 **Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.**

\- Que vouliez-vous savoir Minerva ?, demanda Lily

Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas.

 **—** **Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?**

-Oui et pour de bon !, tonna Ombrage.

Dumbledore et les amis d'Harry ne dirent rien, si les livres disent la vérité alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la vérité.

Rose qui commençait à bien s'entendre avec Hermione et ses amis lui demanda :

-Qui a disparu ?

-Tu-sais-qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le plus puissant Mage noire de tout les temps, pendant des années lui et ses partisans ont répandu la terreur et il y a 11 ans il a disparu mais aujourd'hui il est revenu et ces imbéciles du ministère, dit-elle en désignant Fudge et Ombrage, ainsi que la plupart des personnes ici ne veulent pas y croire.

Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient peur mais ce qu'il l'intrigua le plus était que Hermione avait parlé à voix basse et lui donne un regard qui dis « Je t'en reparlerai plus tard ». Mais elle repensa à ce qu'Hermione avait dit _« Il est si horrible qu'ils ont peur de dire son nom ? »_

Walburga et son mari était choqué, le Seigneur des ténèbres, un patriote à leurs yeux est mort ? Voilà pourquoi il reste des Sang-De-Bourbe ! Ils cachèrent leur déception ils étaient mort avant que la guerre ne commence mais ils espéraient que leurs descendant seraient à la place qui leur revenaient de droit. Sauf les traîtres comme cet imbécile Sirius.

 **—** **Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez-vous d'un esquimau au citron ?**

 **—** **Un quoi ?**

-Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda un Serpentard.

 **—** **Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.**

-Ah, d'accord.

 **—Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...**

 **—Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps « Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom:**

Ombrage stoppa sa lecture pendant un instant et prononça d'une voix tremblante

 **Voldemort.**

Les sorciers, à part Dumbledore et les Potter, frémissèrent et les Long comprirent que ces gens avaient tellement peur de cette personne qu'ils n'osaient même pas dire son nom.

-Oh allez quoi ce n'est qu'un nom, dit James.

 **Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sorti deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.**

 **—** **Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.**

-Et il n'y en a aucune, assura Lily.

Les Serpentard étaient agacés surtout Lucius et les enfants des Mangemorts, ils n'aimaient pas qu'une née moldue disent que leur maitre est normal, c'est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Les Black devaient se retenir de corriger ce petit Sang-De-Bourbe, comment ose-elle le critiquer !

Les élèves eux étaient impressionnés et regardaient le couple avec admiration.

 **—** **Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.**

 **—** **Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus.**

-C'est parce que vous êtes trop noble pour les utiliser, dit Hermione.

 **—** **C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.**

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

-Hermione et Minnie pensent la même chose, taquinèrent les jumeaux.

Tout le monde ria à la tomate aux cheveux touffus. Les Serpentard riaient mais pas gentiment par contre.

 **—** **Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.**

On pouvait entendre beaucoup de personne faire des bruits de dégout en général c'était « Eew », « Dégueux ».

-Trop de détail, dirent les jumeaux en chœur

Dumbledore lui avait les yeux qui pétillaient et toussa légèrement.

 **Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.**

 **—** **Les hiboux, ce n'est rien comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ?**

 **Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidée à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que « tout le monde » disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirme qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.**

 **—** **Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...**

Tout les amis du couple gémissaient ils avaient été bouleversés lorsqu'ils ont appris leur morts, ils avaient perdus beaucoup d'amis et beaucoup de membre de leur famille. L'ordre avait connu des pertes considérables, mais la nouvelle de leur mort les avait profondément marqués.

Sirius, qui était toujours sous sa forme d'animagus, gémi silencieusement il avait tout perdu ce jour-là.

 **Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.**

 **—** **Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...**

-Même aujourd'hui je ne veux pas y croire, dit Arthur

Lily et James lui donnaient un air reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Susan se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Mais comment a-t-il disparu ?, demanda-t-elle à Neville

-Je pense que ça va être expliqué Mme Long.

 **Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.**

 **—** **Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.**

 **—** **Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.**

-C'est pour ça qu'il a disparu ?, demanda Rose incrédule.

-Apparemment c'est cela, dit Lao Shi.

Le couple Black était sans voix. Quand ils ont entendu parler du Seigneur des ténèbres il était mentionné qu'il avait une puissance incroyable, alors comment se fait-il qu'il est disparu.

 **Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.**

 **—** **C'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous les gens qu'il a tués ... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant ... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?**

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, murmurèrent plusieurs personnes.

-Tu as fait quelque chose pour le sauver ?, demanda James à voix basse.

-Je...Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, dit-elle confuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il est vivant c'est tout ce qui compte.

 **—** **On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.**

 **Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta.**

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un Professeur ?

-En effet Mme Potter.

 **C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. A la place, il y avait des petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran.**

Dumbledore recevait des regards incrédules de toute la Grande Salle.

 _« Ce vieux sénile ne sera plus la bientôt »_ , pensa Ombrage.

 **Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:**

 **—** **Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?**

 **—** **Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?**

 **—** **Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.**

-QUOI !?

Tout le monde avait mis leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour pouvoir encore entendre. Lily Potter est une mère et ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas avoir comme ennemi c'est une mère en colère.

-ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'ILS DETESTENT TOUT CE QUI EST LIÉE A LA MAGIE ! NE T'AVISE PAS DE ME DIRE QUE TU AS CONFIE MON FILS A MA SŒUR !

-Mais la protection, tenta d'expliquer Dumbledore.

-PAS DE MAIS DUMBLEDORE ! D'AUTRES POUVAIENT AUSSI S'OCCUPER DE HARRY COMME SIRIUS, REMUS ET MÊME TOI TU AURAIS PU LE FAIRE !

Les élèves et certains adultes de la Grande Salle étaient surpris, pourquoi a-t-elle dit « Sirius » ? C'est un criminel pourtant.

Ombrage prit la parole et s'adressa à la mère en colère.

-Je suis désolé Mme Potter mais nous n'allions pas envoyer votre fils à Azkaban comme nous l'avons fait pour Sirius Black, dit-elle en souriant. _« Même si ce sale gamin le mérite »_ , pensa-t-elle.

Lily la regarda abasourdi sous le choc.

-VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?!, hurla James horrifié. Ombrage grimaça légèrement, les parents criaient très fort quand ils en ont envie.

-Rappelez-vous Mr Potter c'était Sirius Black votre Gardien du secret et c'est lui qui vous a livrés à Vous-savez-qui, votre ami Peter Pettigrow s'est lancé à sa recherche mais n'a pas pu le saisir car Black l'a détruit et a tué 12 moldus par la même occasion. Il ne restait plus qu'un doigt de votre ami mais nous avons réussi à attraper Black avant qu'il ne s'enfuit et nous l'avons envoyé à Azkaban.

Elle ne leur dit pas qu'il s'est échappé il y environ 2 ans. Les élèves de la Grande Salle et les adultes qui n'étaient pas au courant étaient dégoutés, trahir ses amis et tuer des personnes innocentes est impardonnable. Rose était plongé dans ces pensées cet homme avait trahi et détruit des vies, elle était fière de dire qu'elle a trahi le clan des chasseurs mais elle se souvenait encore de toutes ces fois où elle voulait tuer jake ou lorsque qu'elle volait l'or des lutins ou des gobelins. Parfois elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre. _« Non tu n'es pas un monstre »_ , dit une voix dans sa tête.

James n'était pas vraiment heureux en ce moment il y a quelques instants il est revenu à la vie avec sa femme sans savoir comment, quand cette femme lui a dit qu'il allait lire la vie de son fils il était heureux et mécontent, il ne voulait pas dédaller la vie de son fils devant tout le monde mais il voulait tout de même la connaître. Et maintenant elle lui dit que son meilleur ami l'a trahi alors qu'il n'y est pour rien.

-Bon sang ! J'ai du mal à croire que ce ministère est toujours debout ! Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire notre testament vous auriez su que notre gardien n'était pas Sirius mais Pettigrow !

Ombrage et Fudge était rouge de colère, et le ministre gronda :

-Ce ne sont que des sottises ! La mort a du affecté vos souvenir car Sirius Black était le gardien du secret ! De toute manière cela ne change rien Black a tué des moldus et Pettigrow !

James allait répondre mais Hermione lui tapota l'épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose qui lui fit sourire.

-Monsieur le ministre pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le veritaserum sur Sirius lors de son procès ?

Fudge devint blanc intérieurement.

-Eh bien…

-Il vous aurait dit la vérité à son procès et même si vous n'aviez pas utilisé de veritaserum il aurait pu vous donner des preuves qui affirmeraient ces explications. Mais il ne l'a pas fait n'est ce pas ? Forcément il n'a même pas eu de procès !

Tout le hall éclata dans un tumulte il y avait une chance pour que le Lord Black soit innocent. Ils ont envoyé un homme innocent à Azkaban ! Ils y avaient plusieurs réactions. Les élèves se demandaient ça : « Pourquoi est-il venu à Poudlard ? » « Peut-être pour prouver son innocence à Dumbledore ? ». Narcissa et Andromeda étaient soulagé, quand elles ont appris que Sirius était un traître elles en avaient été bouleversées mais au final il a toujours été de leur côté. Orion et Walburga Black ressentaient une énorme déception, ils ont eu un instant de fierté quand cette femme a dit que leur fils a servi le Seigneur des ténèbres mais il a été rapidement écrasé et au fond de tout façon ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris. Les Long étaient furieux, ils ont envoyé un innocent en prison sans avoir une chance de se défendre, c'est impardonnable !

-Je…Je, bégayai Fudge. J'accorderai un procès pour Black.

James sourit, Sirius sera bientôt libre et il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le retrouver en regardant le chien noir qui était sous la table des Gryffondors

-Très bien, j'irai le chercher après avoir fini ce chapitre.

Le calme revenu Ombrage reprit la lecture

 **—** **Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !**

Les adultes et les élèves regardaient la scène diffusée avec dégout, aucun enfant ne devrait se comporter comme ça.

-Il faut que quelqu'un apprenne les bonnes manières à ce chenapan, dit le professeur Chourave. Le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh étaient d'accord avec elle.

-Merci d'avoir tout de même essayé Minerva, dit Lily

-Je vous en prie.

 **—** **C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.**

-Une lettre !? Vous pensez sérieusement expliquez tout ça par une lettre ?!, s'indigna Lily. Les mères comme Molly, Narcissa, Apolline et Andromeda étaient elles aussi en colère, comme la plupart des filles et les amis d'Harry, surtout Nymphadora, Hermione, Daphné et Fleur.

Le directeur ne fut pas surprit de la réaction des mères mais celle d'Hermione, de Daphné, de Fleur et de Tonks était intrigantes elles étaient plus en colères que les autres et il se demanda combien de temps avaient elles passés avec Harry.

 **—** **Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre— une véritable légende vivante—je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !**

-Vraiment ils ont fait tous ça ?, demanda Rose.

-Oui ils ont écrit plusieurs livres sur lui mais il n'y a pas de journée Harry Potter.

Les parents du Survivant n'étaient pas enchantés.

-Vous l'avez rendu célèbre pour quoi ?, demanda James d'une voix froide.

-Parce qu'il a vaincu Vous-savez-qui, dit Ron en évitant de montrer aux autres la jalousie qu'il éprouvait.

-Oui vous l'avez rendu célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvient même pas ! Pour le jour où ses parents sont morts !, tonna Lily

Tous les garçons qui rêvaient d'être Harry Potter se rappelèrent soudainement ça. Il a eu la gloire mais au prix de ses parents, les filles qui avaient le béguin pour Harry avaient le cœur gros et avaient une même pensée : pauvre Harry. Beaucoup moins de personnes voulaient être à sa place maintenant mais Ron voulait toujours aveuglément cette gloire.

 **Le professeur avait raison : il allait devenir célèbre ce petit mais pour différentes raisons.**

La Grande salle fut plongée dans une grande perplexité. _Pour différentes raisons ?_

Dumbledore était un homme difficile à surprendre mais ce livre le surprenait déjà.

 **—** **C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer ?**

C'était un argument valable, la célébrité pouvait faire tournée la tête de tout le monde alors la donné à un enfant, c'est sur que ça a l'air d'être une mauvaise idée.

 **Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit:**

 **—** **Oui... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment l'enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore ?**

 **Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut-être caché dessous.**

« Eeewww » était ce qui pouvait être entendu dans le hall. Dumbledore était vexé, sa cape n'était pas si sale que ça, il l'a lave…de temps en temps. Les mères présentent n'étaient pas amusées à l'idée d'un bébé caché sous une cape...Oh seigneur.

 **—** **C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.**

 **—** **Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche importante à Hagrid ?**

-Pardonnez-moi Hagrid.

-Pas de problème professeur, dit le demi-géant dédaigneusement.

 **-Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.**

 **—** **Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

 **Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.**

La Grande Salle était impressionné, certains sang-purs demandaient ce qu'est une moto et ceux qui la savaient étaient excités, après tout une moto volante était le rêve de beaucoup d'enfant. Sirius qui reconnu sa moto aboya.

« Whoa », « c'est génial », « c'est quoi une moto ? »

 **La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.**

Molly qui était toujours aussi maternel envers Harry hurla :

-Tu l'as emmené comme ça ! En volant sur une moto ! Il n'avait même pas 1 an !

-Il ne lui arrivera rien si Hagrid est là, répondit Lily. Elle connait Hagrid, il est certainement digne de confiance pour transporter son fils mais elle aurai préféré qu'elle le transporte ailleurs.

 **—** **Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?**

-Oui, où !?, demanda Ron. Il voulait avoir ça à tout prix !

Certaines personnes voulaient aussi le savoir.

 **—** **L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée.**

Ombrage sourit triomphalement et leva un doigt vers Hagrid

-Ha ha ! Vous êtes complice avec un criminel !, dit le crapaud de manière dramatique.

Personne ne pouvait en croire leurs oreilles, cette femme est vraiment idiote !

-Dolores nous devrions attendre le procès de Sirius Black, ensuite nous verrons.

Ombrage serra les dents elle avait oublié qu'il fallait prouver que Black est le coupable, ensuite elle pourra envoyer ce sale hybride à sa place, en prison.

 **Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.**

 **—** **Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?**

 **—** **Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément.**

Les filles dirent en chœur « Aww », les voix les plus fortes furent celles de Nymphadora, Hermione, Daphné et Fleur. Ils y avaient aussi quelques fangirl comme Romilda Vane ou Ginny. Les Serpentard disaient la même chose mais pas gentiment.

Lily sourit en revoyant son fils mais elle se rendit compte de quelques chose, il a 15 ans alors.

-Dumbledore où est mon fils ?

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la grande salle tellement elle était silencieuse, les élèves comme les adultes étaient terrifiés. Comment lui dire que son fils a été renvoyé et a disparu de la circulation ? Ombrage allait parler mais Dumbledore la devança.

-Il est à l'infirmerie Mme Potter mais je pense que nous devrions parler dans mon bureau avant.

Lily plissa les yeux, il ya un problème, elle pouvait très bien le dire.

 **Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.**

-Whoa, c'est génial, s'écria Haley.

-Non Haley c'est tout sauf génial, répondit Rose.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda la fillette.

-Parce qu'il aura un rappel constant de cette nuit, répondit son grand-père d'une voix bienveillantes.

Haley se tut et eu un air de culpabilité.

 **—** **C'est là que ?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.**

 **—** **Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais**

Les adultes et les élèves matures avaient un regard qui montrait de la pitié.

 **—** **Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?**

 **—** **Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres.**

Il y eu un silence gênant dans le hall.

 **Donnez le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.**

 **Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.**

 **—** **Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? demanda Hagrid.**

 **Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.**

Lily regarda Hagrid avec un regard reconnaissant. Au moins quelqu'un se souciait vraiment du sort d'Harry.

-Pauvre Hagrid, dit Luna.

Neville la réconforta et cela n'a pas échappé aux yeux de ses parents et de sa grand-mère qui avaient un large sourire.

 **—** **Chut !, siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !**

 **—** **Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus…**

 **—** **Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison.**

 **Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres.**

-TU L'AS LAISSE AUX PIEDS DE LA PORTE !, s'indigna Lily

Les mères de la grande salle fusillaient toutes Dumbledore du regard maintenant y compris certaines filles comme Hermione ou Fleur.

-Vous avez laissé un enfant de moins d'un an au seuil d'une porte ? Et qui était de plus une cible à l'époque ?, demanda Amélia Bones incrédule.

-J'ai mis plusieurs protection autour de lui pour que personne ne l'approche à pars sa tante et pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, assura Albus.

Les élèves ainsi que les adultes qui n'étaient pas au courant étaient surpris, ils pensaient que le survivant vivait dans un château ou un manoir luxueux mais non il vivait dans une simple petite maison et a grandi avec des moldus.

 **Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.**

Les élèves étaient devant un spectacle qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir. Hagrid, un demi-géant, trembler ? Le professeur McGonagall au bord des larmes ? La lueur des yeux de Dumbledore s'est éteinte ? C'est normal ils étaient tristes pour Harry mais malgré tout cela reste encore incroyable.

 **—** **Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.**

 **—** **Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.**

-Est-ce que tu as pu le faire ?, demanda James.

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu la chance.

Patmol gémit doucement, sa vieille moto lui manque.

 **Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.**

 **—** **A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.**

 **Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.**

 **Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il regarda derrière lui et il distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.**

 **—** **Bonne chance, Harry, murmura-t-il.**

 _« Il en aura besoin »_ pensèrent ses amis et Abelforth.

 **Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.**

Les jumeaux sifflèrent.

-Belle entrée, dit Fred

-Et belle sortie Professeur, dit George

Les Gryffondors et le directeur sourirent aux jumeaux.

 **Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Harry Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir**

Encore une fois « Aww » résonnait dans le hall, grâce aux mêmes filles.

-Il était vraiment adorable, dit McGonagall.

Suzanne sourit en voyant le nourrisson, il lui rappelait Haley.

 **sans savoir qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre, que pendant des semaines, il serait piqué et pincé par son cousin Dudley...**

Tout le monde plissa les yeux. Pomfrey et Chourave marmonnait « enfant…besoin d'éducation ».

 **Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant: « A la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »**

 **Mais il ne savait pas que dans ce silence un homme l'observait de loin.**

La tension de la Grande Salle monta en un instant, tout le monde était inquiet. Qui était-ce ? Que faisait-il là ? Que voulait-il d'Harry ?

Lily sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, cet homme a-t-il enlevé son fils ?

 **Il était vêtu d'un habit noir et d'un chapeau qui masquait son visage mais il ne portait pas de masque.**

 _« Ce n'est pas un Mangemort »,_ pensèrent les membres de l'ordre

 **Il se rapprocha du bébé et le regarda sans faire de bruit, puis un autre homme arriva, il avait une barbe blanche.**

Le hall eu une pensée commune _« Mais c'est qui ces types ?»._

 **-Alors c'est lui, dit l'homme au chapeau.**

 **\- En effet, c'es bien lui.**

 **-Et il est vraiment…**

 **Le barbu hocha la tête et l'homme au chapeau soupira.**

 **\- Beaucoup de chose vont changer pour les prochaines années, ce petit ne risque pas d'avoir une vie facile.**

 _« Ça c'est sur »,_ pensèrent ses amis.

 **-Nous ne pouvons pas le prendre avec nous malheureusement.**

Les élèves et certains adultes haletèrent. Ils voulaient emmener Harry !

Ses parents se calmèrent quand ils ont entendu « malheureusement » mais cela n'empêchaient pas leurs cœurs de battre à toute vitesse.

 **\- Et évidement, il a fallu que ça arrive maintenant.**

 **Le vieil homme soupira.**

 **\- Les sortilèges ne serviront à rien face à eux.**

-Ils ne serviront à rien ? Dumbledore est des plus grands sorciers du monde, ses sortilèges sont très efficace!, dit un garçon de première année.

-Merci pour le compliment mais sachez le personne n'est parfait.

 **-Je sais. Je garderai un œil sur lui, je ferai ce que je peux.**

La tension grandissait de plus en plus. Ce type veille sur Harry pour quoi ?

 **Tu as pu mettre le**

 **-oui mais je pense que tu devras t'occuper de lui à plein temps, regarde.**

 **L'homme au chapeau regarda Harry et comprit pourquoi.**

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Lily inquiète.

 **-Ah oui. Bon il faut y aller maintenant.**

 **Ils s'éloignèrent et avant de partir Le barbu dit alors :**

 **-Nous verrons comment il deviendra et si il en est digne je le ferai.**

 _« Il fera quoi ? »,_ pensa la Grande Salle

Tout le monde se demandait ces deux questions : Qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils?

Lily et James était malade d'inquiétude ils viennent de revenir à la vie et ils apprennent que leurs fils a grandi avec les Dursley, Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban et un inconnu surveille leur fils. « _Ça ne pourrait pas être pire »_. Ils allaient regretter d'avoir pensé ça.

 **Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mme Dursley sortit pour prendre les bouteilles de lait elle hurla de terreur.**

Tout le monde était silencieux. Qu'est ce qui a pu l'effrayer ?

 **Par terre il y avait un bébé qui était réveillé et jouait avec deux cordes molles écailleuses qui avaient une tête, un nez et des yeux qu'il avait réussis à étranglé avec ses petites mains potelés.**

Le silence voilà ce qui résonnait dans le hall personne ne savait quoi dire en regardant l'image d'un enfant de même pas un an jouer avec un le corps d'un serpent mort.

Lily aurait hurlé si sa voix n'était pas brisée en voyant ça et James lui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comme tout le monde en fait. Les plus jeunes pensaient que c'était cool même si ils ne disaient rien, les matures était comme les adultes : sans voix. Il a fallu quelques secondes pour qu'un brouhaha éclate.

\- Génial !

-C'est incroyable !

-Mais comment il l'a fait ?

-Des serpents ! Il a tué des serpents à mains nues !

Ombrage était plutôt déçu, elle aurait préférée que les serpents donnent une bonne correction au morveux.

-C'est la fin du chapitre.

-Très bien, dit James en souriant, comme convenu je vais chercher Sirius monsieur le ministre. Est-ce que son procès pourra être fait ici puisque Amélia est présente ?

-Oui, répondit-il en sueur.

Si tout ce qu'avait dit Potter était vrai il y avait 99% de chance qu'il démissionne à cause du scandale et le pire c'est qu'il a fait venir Rita Skeeter. Il pensait qu'il pouvait r révéler de sombre secret à propos du Survivant mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur.

Des sombres secrets ? Oui. Une terrible erreur ? Encore oui.

-Le chien me sera d'une aide précieuse. Allez viens Patmol il faut aller trouver Sirius.

Il sortit de la salle avec Patmol et Lily se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Albus vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Où est Harry ?

Là tout le monde reprit peur de la mère en colère. Dumbledore décida de sauver les tympans des autres.

-Si vous voulez me suivre dans mon bureau Mme Potter.

Dumbledore ne savait pas où est Harry, il ne savait pas qui était ces étrangers, ni comment et pourquoi les Potter ont été ressuscités mais il savait une chose importante il avait intérêt à utiliser le charme de silence pour qu'on n'entende pas la voix d Lily Potter lorsqu'il lui aura annoncé que son fils a disparu et qu'il a été renvoyé de Poudlard.

Mais il ne savait pas autre chose, non loin de là on parlait de ce qui se passait dans son école. Trois vieilles femmes se tenaient devant un homme

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée mon seigneur ?, demanda l'une d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne. Je sais juste ça ils doivent l'apprendre le plus vite possible mettre trop de mystère les perturberont. Et puis il va falloir que toit le monde apprenne l'existence de tout le monde. Non ?

Les femmes soupirèrent ensemble.

\- Vous avez raison mais imaginez que ça tourne mal ? S'ils ne l'acceptent pas ?

-Alors nous auront au moins essayés de les prévenir. Mais cependant Clotho, Lachésis, Atropos ne pensez vous pas que les sorciers ont fait assez de dégâts comme ça ?

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire de l'exposer comme ça ?

\- Je ne vois aucune autre solution il faut bien des preuves et en plus il faut vraiment tout leur expliquer pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il va se passer.

Clotho soupira une fois de plus.

-Eh bien soit Seigneur Ordre mais soyez prudent ne leur dévoiler pas tout maintenant.

-Je ferai attention ce qui m'inquiète c'est leur réaction quand ils verront ce dont il est capable lui et les quatre autres. Mais bon nous verront !

Et les Parques laissèrent le Primordial.

 **Voilà désolé d'avoir été aussi long mais j'étais en période d'évaluation et il fallait vraiment que je travaille.**

 **En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, je commence le chapitre trois rassurez vous.**

 **Et tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire poster des commentaires pleeaasse!**


	3. Chapter 3

Le calme régnait dans la forêt interdite les oiseaux chantaient, les centaures galopaient tranquillement, le Sombrals et les Acromentules profitaient de la tranquillité. Oui tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que retentisse un puissant crie aigu.

-QUUUOOOOIIII !

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore les portraits des anciens directeurs se bouchaient les oreilles. Albus Dumbledore avait vu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie mais aujourd'hui il était confronté à la pire créature : une Lily Potter très, très furieuse.

-MON FILS A DISPARU !?

-Lily, essayez de vous calmer, tenta Dumbledore.

\- ME CALMER ?! MON FILS A DISPARU ET VOUS ME DITES DE ME CALMER ?!

-Oui je sais c'est idiot mais s'il vous plait calmez vous et nous pourrons reprendre la lecture des livres qui nous dévoileront peut-être où se trouve.

-Oh mais oui, j'avais oublié ces écervelés qui exposent sa vie car ils refusent de voir la réalité ! Et en parlant de ça Dumbledore pourquoi tu l'as mis avec ma _sœur_!? Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de la magie !

-C'était ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, non seulement je voulais l'éloigner des sorciers pour que la célébrité ne lui monte pas à la tête mais aussi pour assurer sa protection contre ceux qui pouvait lui vouloir du mal.

-Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres qui pouvaient le protégé Albus !

-Oui mais pas autant que ça.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?, demanda Lily consterné.

-Le soir où Voldemort vous as attaqué, vous avez protégé Harry en faisait de l'ancienne magie avec la force la plus puissante du monde : l'amour. Cette protection que vous avez mis sur lui est très puissante pour la maintenir il fallait l'envoyer près du sang de sa mère, voilà pourquoi votre sœur était la meilleure solution.

Lily ne dit rien, elle avait peut-être mis une puissante protection sur son fils mis elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était ça.

-Bon allons en bas pour le procès de Sirius et je te préviens Dumbledore si jamais ils ont fait quoique ce soit à Harry je ne te le pardonnerai jamais et j'irai leur rendre une petite visite, dit-elle menaçante.

Dumbledore acquiesça mais ne lui dit pas que les Dursley étaient eux aussi introuvable. Cela l'avait troublé, lorsqu'il est arrivé devant leur maison c'était un simple moldu et sa famille qui l'avait accueillie, ils étaient d'une grande gentillesse mais ils ne connaissaient rien des Dursley, ils étaient arrivé dans cette maison il y a environ 9 ans, ce qui voulait dire que les Dursley avait probablement déménagé mais où ?

Ils descendirent lez escaliers et arrivèrent dans la Grande salle in ne manquait plus que James revienne avec Sirius.

Eh bien maintenant c'est au père en colère !

James et Sirius, qui était toujours sous sa forme d'animagus, marchaient dans un couloir du château. Arrivés à l'abri des regards, James brisa le silence.

-Bon ça suffit Patmol. Retransforme-toi.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et déglutit, il avait de quoi ! James va lui passer un savon mais bon, il vaudrait mieux lui plutôt que Lily.

-Sirius tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi tu es allé chercher Peter tout seul tu aurai du attendre et prévenir les Aurors ! Mais non tu es allé le chercher tout seul et tu t'es retrouvé à Azkaban ! Et à cause de ça Harry a du vivre avec les DURSLEY ! Les Dursley Sirius ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils ont fait à notre mariage ! Lily a pleuré pendant _une semaine_ après ça !

Sirius grimaça au rappel de cette semaine, personne n'avait pu consoler Lily ce jour-là.

-Et à part ça Sirius, pourquoi personne n'a répondu à Lily ? Où est Harry ?

Si Sirius avait le choix entre resté ici et retourner à Azkaban, il serait déjà de retour dans sa cellule. Comment dire à son meilleur ami que son fils a disparu ?

-James, heu…écoute je vais aller droit au but. Après avoir révélé que Voldemort est toujours vivant, Fudge et la plupart des Sorciers ont pris peur et se sont mis à le traiter de menteur, ils répandent des rumeurs qui disent que Dumbledore et lui ont des problèmes mentaux et qu'il faut les isoler.

-QUOI !?

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas fini. L'été dernier il aurait fait un Patronus et à cause de ça on l'a convoqué devant le Magenmagot pour savoir si oui ou non ils allaient le renvoyé de Poudlard.

\- LE RENVOYER DE POUDLARD !?

-Ce n'est toujours pas fini. Lorsque Dumbledore est allé le chercher chez les Dursley, il n'y était pas, il l'a cherché partout dans le monde des sorciers mais sans succès et comme on ne l'a pas trouvé, le ministère en a profité, ils l'ont expulsé et ont mis un mandat d'arrêt, à l'heure actuel ils le recherchent partout.

James était livide. Il vient tout juste de revenir à la vie et qu'est ce qu'il apprend ? Son meilleur ami a été envoyé à Azkaban, son fils a été placé avec les Dursley, confronté à Voldemort, expulsé de Poudlard sans procès, a disparu et a un mandat d'arrêt à sa tête. Et pour conclure parce que ces imbéciles du ministère ont trop peur d'accepter la réalité ils exposent sa vie à toute l'école. Pire même il a vu une journaliste tout à l'heure

-On y va. J'ai quelques mots à dire à ce cher ministre.

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle, dès que Sirius franchit les portes les Aurors saisirent leurs baguettes et les élèves furent terrifiés.

-SIRIUS BLACK ! Arrêtez-le !, cria-t-elle aux Aurors.

-Je crois que nous avions convenu de faire son procès, pas de le renvoyer à Azkaban. Eh bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Vous devriez déjà avoir le Veritaserum dans vos mains !, dit-il à Fudge

-Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton !

-Devinez quoi ? Je m'en fiche, alors, dépêchez-vous !

-Il faut attendre que notre maître des potions revienne, dit Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps là, à la table des Gryffondors, Rose discutait avec les filles.

-Comment est ton petit ami ?, demanda Lavande

-J'adore tes cheveux. C'est ta vrai couleur ?

-Que font tes parents dans le monde moldu ?, demanda Katie.

Rose fut déconcertée par cette question.

-Pardon mais ça veut dire quoi « moldu » ?

-C'est le terme que nous utilisons pour désigner ceux qui ne sont pas dotés de magie, le monde moldu, c'est le monde normal, expliqua Hermione.

Rose fronça un peu les sourcils. « Moldu » sonnait raciste pour elle.

« _Ben, je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique mais on m'entraine pour tuer des dragons alors …_ », pensa Rose.

-Eh bien, pour commencer oui c'est ma vrai couleur et mes parents je ne les ai pas connus, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Katie regretta aussitôt sa question.

-Mais ça va, je vis avec mon oncle et pour Jake…

Lavande regretta sa question à son tour, elle vient tout juste de se rappeler qu'il a disparu.

-C'est la personne la plus gentil que j'ai rencontré, on n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion de se voir en dehors de l'école mais on se débrouillait et il y a environ 3 mois il a disparu.

Ceux qui était autour d'elle pouvait sentir l'émotion dans sa voix, qu'elle était sincère et que ce Jake lui manquait vraiment.

-Ah Severus vous voilà, dit Dumbledore.

James, qui était en train de fusiller le ministre du regard, se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Rogue est ici ?, demanda James surpris

-Oui, ricana le maître des potions.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent sans rien dire mais dans leurs yeux on pouvait voir le dégout et la haine. Rogue donna le veritaserum à Amélia Bones et détourna les yeux.

-Silence !, résonna la voix d'Ombrage, le procès de Sirius Black va commencer !

Sirius avala la potion d'un coup. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et la potion commença à faire ses effets. Rita Skeeter ouvrit son bloc notes, impatientes de voir comment les choses allaient tourner et Fudge pria sa bonne étoile pour que rien de grave n'arrive.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?, demanda Amélia d'une voix forte et autoritaire

-Sirius Orion Black.

-Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

-Le 15 novembre 1959.

Walburga et Orion grimacèrent, c'était l'un des pires jours de leurs vies. C'était le jour ou un traître-à-son-sang est entré dans leur noble famille de Sang-pur.

-Vous étiez le Gardien du secret des Potter ?

-Non.

Plusieurs halètements ont été entendus, la plupart venait des élèves.

-Quoi !?, cria Ombrage déconcerté.

-J'ai dit non, je n'étais pas leur gardien.

-Avez-vous aidez Vous-savez-qui d'une manière quelle qu'elle soit ?

-Non plus.

Fudge était en sueur, il a envoyé un innocent à Azkaban, il pouvait tirer un trait sur sa carrière et vu la joie que Skeeter porte sur son visage, il allait partir à la fin des livres. Elle allait faire un scandale demain.

-Comment vous êtes vous échappés d'Azkaban ?

-Je suis un Animagus.

Encore plus d'halètements et de surprise.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas enregistrez ?

-Je comptais le faire mais comme Voldemort risquait de prendre le pouvoir j'ai décidé de gardé ça secret.

-Eh bien comme vous n'avez commis aucun crime et été envoyé à Azkaban sans raison, vous êtes libre à partir de cet instant, dit Amélia avec un petit sourire.

Des applaudissements et des cris de joies retentissaient dans toute la Grande Salle. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas heureux étaient les Black, à part Regulus et la plupart des Serpentards, qui étaient des enfants de Mangemorts.

Ombrage sourit, si elle ne pouvait pas le mettre en prison, elle s'assurerait que le titre de Lord Black et la fortune de la famille aille au future Lord Malefoy.

-Mr Black je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Néanmoins puisque vous êtes libre maintenant vous devez nommez l'héritier Black, étant donné que vous n'avez pas d'enfants. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que le seul héritier est Drago Malefoy.

Tout les élèves qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard perdirent leurs sourirent. Drago Malefoy allait hériter de la fortune des Black ? Ce serait un cauchemar, il se vantait toujours de la fortune de sa famille et intimidait toujours les autres mais Harry venait toujours l'en empêcher. Si jamais il devenait l'héritier Black rien, ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Les Serpentards souriaient au la fortune des Black ira à quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules.

-Désolé mais non.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Il y avait un autre héritier mais qui ?

-Comme vous l'avez dit je n'ai pas d'enfants donc à ma mort, tous les biens de la maison des Black iront à mon filleul.

Des halètements résonnèrent, encore une fois. Tout le monde se demanda alors qui pouvait être ce filleul en question.

-Et qui est votre filleul ?, demanda Ombrage avec appréhension.

-Mon filleul s'appelle Harry James Potter.

Des cris de joies étaient entendus dans toute le Hall, on pouvait entendre « Malefoy n'est pas l'héritier ! », « Génial !».

Par contre cette réaction n'était pas unanime. Les Black étaient furieux leur fortune irait à un Gryffondor, à un sang-mêlé, ils ne pouvaient pas le tolérer. Les Serpentard eurent la même réaction que les Black mais en moins violentes, sauf Malefoy qui écumait de rage.

-Mais il n'a même pas de sang Black dans ses veines !, rugit Lucius.

-En fait si.

Tout le monde regarda James Potter interloqué. L'un de ses ancêtres s'est marié avec quelqu'un de la famille Black ? Une famille qui se baigne dans la magie noire ? C'est incompréhensible.

Après quelques minutes tout le monde parla entre eux. Mais, à leur insu, quelqu'un regardait les Grands-parents du Survivant. Walburga se souvenait clairement de Dorea, ses parents étaient des traîtres

- _Liiiiiibreeeeeee_ , chanta Sirius en faisant sa propre version de la danse de la victoire.

Il fit son chemin vers les Potter et la table des Gryffondors.

-Je suis enfin libre ! Je ne serai plus coincé dans cette maudite maison ! Oh, et je vais chercher ma baguette ! Ma baguette vous pouvez le croire ?

-Franchement Sirius il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi enfantin, dit Lily.

-Enfantin ? Moi ? Pas du tout voyons, répondit-il en ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'Ombrage ne reprenne la parole.

-Nous allons reprendre la lecture. Qui veut lire le prochain chapitre ?

-Je veux bien le faire, dit Andromeda.

Elle allait le regretter, mais bon c'est la vie.

Au moment précis où elle prit le livre, une lumière blanche apparut au milieu de la salle et disparut en laissant quatre personnes.

Albus les reconnus tout de suite.

James, lui en revanche, ne connaissait que deux de ces personnes. Il se précipita vers son père et son mère, Charlus et Dorea Potter et les amena à la table des Gryffondors pour des retrouvailles ainsi que des présentations. Tout le monde fut ravi de les connaître ou de les revoir.

Tout le monde sauf les étudiants de Serpentard, qui s'en fichaient qu'ils soient là, et les anciens d Serpentard particulièrement Walburga. Elle ne voulait pas revoir sa cousine et que personne ne se rappelle qu'elles sont liées. Ses parents étaient des traîtres à leurs sang tout comme elle et son mari, Potter. Le jour où ils se sont mariés, elle avait été rayée de l'arbre généalogique.

Dumbledore lui alla saluer deux vieux amis Norbert Dragonneau et sa femme, Porpentina Goldstein.

-Norbert, Tina. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ma foi, plutôt bien et Albus ?

-Oh, à part la santé sa va aller.

Après une brève explication tout le monde repris sa place, avec les nouveaux couples, dont l'un d'entre eux qui n'était pas ravi d'apprendre ce qui arrive à leur petit fils.

Andromeda se racla la gorge, ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

 **Chapitre 2 : Le début des origines**

_Bon je sais ce que vous pensez. Un mois et c'est tout ce que ce type à fait ?! Non je vous rassure. Je compte partir pendant quelque temps en vacance et je préfère vous donnez ce petit bout tout de suite, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps.

Alors je sais, Charlus et Dorea ne sont pas vraiment les parents de James mais bon je les ai préférés. Si vous connaissez Norbert vous aurez peut-être une idée de ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre (Laissés vos idées dans les commentaires).

A Neko désolé je suis nouveau je ne sais pas qui est Alexander et à DinaChhaya les « inconnus » sont de **American Dragon : Jake Long.**

Et concernant les filles c'est parce que je pense donner un harem à Harry (Il le mérite vraiment).

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et merci à ceux qui me follow


	4. Chapter 4

**_Il était de retour dans cette maudite fosse qui le hantait depuis des années._**

La tension de la Grande Salle était remontée de nouveau.

Heureusement l'écran ne montrait pas d'image, sinon ils seraient traumatisés.

Dumbledore se demanda si « il » était bel et bien Harry.

 ** _Il entendait encore son rire froid et cette douleur atroce l'accabla de nouveau._**

Les adultes frissonnèrent. Pour eux la douleur et le rire évoqué leur rappelèrent le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et si c'était lui dont il s'agissait ? Ils ne voulaient même pas y penser.

Ombrage et Fudge paniquèrent. « _Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas lui._ », pensa Fudge. Ce serait une catastrophe !

 **** ** _Il les entendait hurlés son nom, se revoyait lorsqu'ils l'ont ramené à la surface alors qu'il était recouvert de son propre sang._**

Tout le monde frissonna, particulièrement les parents du Survivant.

-Couvert de son sang ?, gémit une petite fille de deuxième année à Pousoufle.

Lily était d'humeur massacrante, alors il fallait espérer que ces phrases ne concernent pas Harry, sinon, les choses allaient empirer.

 ** _Et le pire moment de sa vie à ce jour. Lorsqu'elle fut attaché à un poteau et forcé de le regardé alors que la responsable de la plupart de ses malheurs, tentait de le faire souffrir._**

La tension avait diminué au fur et à mesure de ces lignes mais là, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Qui était cette personne ? Et qu'a-t-elle pu traverser ?

 **Harry se réveilla et par la même occasion quitta ses cauchemars**

Le silence régna pendant quelque instant avant d'être brisé. Depuis 6 mois ils cherchaient Harry Potter et aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin trouvé une trace de lui. Après avoir surmonté le choc, les élèves eurent une même question.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Pourquoi il a des cauchemars aussi horribles ?

Ombrage souriait, avec ça elle pouvait montrer que Potter est instable.

-Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, continuez Mme Tonks ? Nous pourrions savoir où est Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore.

 **Il soupira en s'asseyant. Ces cauchemars ont toujours été récurrents, et vu les derniers évènements ça ne pouvait qu'empirer.**

Tous les anciens de la guerre grimacèrent. Ils pouvaient savoir ce que c'est de revivre une bataille, c'était

 **En regardant derrière lui, il vit qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Comme lui elle était toujours nue.**

L'écran montrait le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs jais et à côté de lui, on pouvait voir les cheveux bruns et le dos d'une fille qui avait la peu cuivré.

La Grande Salle mit un certain à comprendre avant que James hurla.

-OOOUUUIIIIII ! HAHAHA ! Mon fils est un vrai tombeur ! Le charme Potter fait effet !

-Calme-toi James, dit Lily.

Elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage, après tout, qui pouvait lui reprocher d'être heureuse que son fils ait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Les filles avaient un regard jaloux dans leurs yeux, et il y avait de quoi ! Cette fille dormait dans le lit du Survivant, chacune d'entres elles auraient tués pour une nuit avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait une petite amie c'était impossible de l'avoir.

Les garçons ne furent pas aussi jaloux puisqu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait cette fille.

 **Il se leva et commença à s'habiller.**

Hermione remarqua quelque chose.

-Où sont ses lunettes ?!

Tous ceux qui avaient déjà vu le Survivant étaient surpris. Il n'avait plus besoins de lunettes ?

 **Au moment où il allait mettre sa chemise, il se contempla dans le miroir. Les années l'avaient conduit à ça.**

L'écran s'alluma et la toute la gente féminine regarda le jeune homme torse nu, complètement rouge et avec la bouche ouverte.

Il avait un corps athlétique, les muscles biens définit, des épaules larges des pectoraux et des abdos de 6 pack bien sculptés.

Les filles étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Les plus jeunes rougirent et détournèrent les yeux et les plus âgées avaient la bouche ouverte et bavaient. Les professeurs Sinestra et Vector devaient baisser la tête pour cacher leur rougeur honteuse.

Les garçons étaient envieux, ce type a un corps de rêve pour les filles ! Même Sirius et James voudraient un corps comme ça. Lily, elle n'était pas vraiment contente que les filles le regardent comme ça.

Pendant que Daphné bavait, elle remarqua qu'Hermione et Fleur avait en plus de leur joues rouges, un petit sourire sur leurs visage. Elle allait leur demande pourquoi elles souriaient mais se ravisa et se remit à regardé le corps d'Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

 **et sorti de son bungalow.**

-C'est quoi un bungalow ? demanda Blaise

-C'est une petite maison mais on ne les utilise que dans les…

Hermione et les autres nés-moldus ou les sang-mêlé comprirent tout de suite dans quel genre d'endroit était Harry.

-Hermione ?, demanda Neville

-Il est dans un camp !

-Quoi ?

Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas la regardaient interloqué.

-Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?, lui demanda Sirius

-Les bungalows sont utilisés pour les camps de vacances !

Là tout le monde était choqué. Ils avaient chercher ce garçon partout et lui ils se la coulaient douce dans un camp de vacance ?

 **Il n'y avait personne debout alors il partit dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit, il ne savait pas l'heure exacte mais il s'en fichait. Après avoir fait sa petite balade, il reçut un message. C'était Jake.**

 ** _J'arrive dans 30 minutes._**

Les Long furent immobilisés. Rose n'en pouvait plus elle a passé un des mois à se faire un sang d'encre et lorsqu'elle entend enfin parler de lui, elle apprend qu'il est dans un camp on ne sait trop où. Bon au moins c'est un début.

 **Il retourna alors dans la direction opposer, se rendit à l'entré et l'attendit.**

 **Il ferma les yeux et se rappela alors de tout ce qui c'est passé dans sa vie.**

 **Croyez- le, il n'a jamais voulu être un sang-mêlé.**

Les nés-moldus furent choqués. Harry Potter est un puriste du sang ?

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient hébétés et déçus, ils croyaient que Harry était quelqu'un de bien, alors comment ça se fait qu'il est ce genre d'idées ?

Les Sang-Purs, eux, ont été agréablement surpris. Peut-être que Potter avait finalement ouvert les yeux.

 **Une vie de sang-mêlé est dangereuse, angoissante. Le plus souvent, elle se termine par une mort abominable et douloureuse.**

Les élèves comme les adultes échangeaient des regards inquiets. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Hum… Il y a un sang-mêlé qui comprend ce qu'il veut dire ?, demanda Ginny.

-Non.

 **Si vous vous reconnaissez à travers ses mémoires, si vous sentez quelque chose remuer en vous. Rejoignez le camp le plus vite possible. Il se peut que vous soyez un des siens. Or dès que vous le saurez, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour le percevoir,** ** _eux aussi_** **, et se lancer à vos trousses.**

Dans la Grande Salle tout le monde écoutait attentivement Andromeda mais personne ne comprenait quoique ce soit. Que veut-il dire par « _les siens_ » ? Et qu'est ce qui les attaque ?

 **Pour bien comprendre comment et pourquoi il en est arrivé là, et surtout pour comprendre comment ça va se terminé, il faut remonter dans le temps.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _I ans._**

 **7 ans après cette nuit fatidique, Privet Drive n'avait pas vraiment changé.**

-Quoi !? Pas de changement c'est trop ennuyeux !, hurlèrent les jumeaux terrifiés.

 **Six ans plus tôt, on distinguait sur les nombreux clichés exposés quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros ballon rose coiffé de bonnets à pompons de différentes couleurs.**

Tout le monde rigola.

-C'est bien vrai, dit Haley.

 **Mais Dudley Dursley n'était plus un bébé et à présent, les photos montraient un gros garçon blond sur son premier vélo, sur un manège de fête foraine, devant un ordinateur en compagnie de son père ou serré dans les bras de sa mère qui le couvrait de baisers**

Et encore plus de rires

 **Rien dans la pièce ne laissait deviner qu'un autre petit garçon habitait la même maison**.

Tout le monde était perturbé. Où étais Harry ?

 **Et pourtant, Harry Potter vivait bien ici. Et le soir venu, il rentra seul chez lui.**

Le hall fut intrigué. Pourquoi il rentrait seul ? C'est extrêmement dangereux !

-TOUT SEUL ? Il aurait pu être attaqué !, scanda Lily.

Les parents hochèrent la tête en accord, ces gens sont inconscients !

 **Enfin s'il pouvait appeler cette maison chez lui.**

Là c'était vraiment inquiétant. Pourquoi il pensait ça ? Il devait y avoir une raison.

 **Harry Potter était un petit garçon plus petit que la moyenne. Il portait des vêtements trop grands pour lui et le fait qu'il soit maigrichon n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.**

Les élèves et les professeurs ne furent pas surpris. Il avait toujours été plus petit que la moyenne.

Tout le monde nota encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Bon après tout il n'était pas encore à Poudlard, alors il a du les avoirs après ses 6 ans .

 **Normalement, il irait directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner,**

-Ils.L' .Cuisiner ? **,** dit Lily d'une voix calme mais mortel

Les mères et les filles étaient à peu près dans le même état que la matriarche Potter. C'est trop dangereux pour un enfant d'être près du feu.

 **ou il irait dans son placard qui lui sert de chambre.**

Le silence était assourdissant. Tout le monde était choqué, même Rogue, Lucius et les Serpentards.

Fudge avait l'air terne et Percy était ahuri.

Ils avaient tous pensés que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait eu une petite vie parfaite mais même pas dans leurs rêves les plus fous ils auraient imaginés qu'il puisse être abusé.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, l'enfer se déchaina. ¾ de l'école criait et hurlait des insultes au visage du directeur. Il fallait que Arthur tienne James et Sirius par le col pour les empêché d'attaquer Dumbledore, même si il était vraiment tenté de les lâcher et de les aider.

Et Lily, elle, ne disait absolument rien, elle avait la tête baissé et personne ne pouvait voir son visage et heureusement.

Dumbledore avait perdu l'étincelle habituelle de ses yeux.

Andromède avait lut quelques autres lignes pendant le vacarme et elle regrettait amèrement de s'être porté volontaire.

Alors que tout le monde hurlait la voix de Lily les réduisit tous au silence.

-Andromède, continue de lire s'il te plaît.

Le Hall frissonna à la voix glaciale et terrifiante.

 **Mais cette fois il monta les escaliers. Il savait que s'il se faisait prendre il aurait à faire un sale quart d'heure**

Tout le monde était horrifié, il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes et il s'en fichait.

 **La douleur.**

 **Dans ses 7 ans qu'il a passé dans cette maison, Harry Potter s'est familiarisé avec de nombreux types de douleurs. La douleur sourde des côtes sarclées, les piqûres mordantes des blessures de la ceinture ouverte sur le dos, même les douleurs maladroites et vives occasionnels tout étaient devenus monnaies courante pour lui.**

Les filles et les plus jeunes années pleuraient ouvertement. Les hommes serreraient leurs poings dans leur colère, Hagrid serra ses accoudoirs si forts qu'il les brisa.

Partout on pouvait ressentir de la pitié, de l'incrédulité, de la tristesse et de la douleur.

 **Quand il eu 5 ans il fut ravi de son premier jour d'école, c'était un jour particulier qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublié.**

Les étudiants nés-moldus eurent un faible sourire, ils se souvenaient de leur tout premier jour d'école. Au moins il a eu une bonne journée. Bonne journée ? Oui mais pas à cause de l'école.

-Les moldus vont à l'école depuis l'âge de 3 ans ?, demanda Blaise à Hermione.

-Oui, on apprend l'histoire de son pays, les maths la géographie, etc.

-Au moins vous sortez nous la première fois qu'on va à l'école c'est notre 1ere année à Poudlard.

 **Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait trouvé des amis, c'était parce qu'il savait enfin un nom.**

Les parents et les étudiants étaient horrifiés. Avant de venir à Poudlard ils savaient qui est Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde des sorciers, mais lui, il ne savait même pas son propre nom alors que tous les enfants du monde le savaient.

 **Il s'appelle Harry Potter, jusque là il a toujours crut que son nom était « Garçon » ou « Monstre »**

La Grande salle émit un glapissement d'horreur.

-il croyait qu'il s'appel « Monstre » ?, sanglota Lily

 **Mme Watson, son professeur leur a demandé de faire une peinture, il a fait la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit. Lorsque Mme Watson est passé derrière lui, elle eut le souffle coupé.**

Tout le monde était impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Particulièrement ses parents.

 **Sur la petite toile il y avait un paysage forestier splendide accompagné d'un petit étang, les arbres étaient de tailles moyennes, garni de feuilles vertes sombres ou claires et l'eau était aussi lumineuse que le bleu clair qu'il avait utilisé pour faire le ciel.**

 **(A/N : Tapez** ** _Peinture à l'huile de paysage forestier - étang dans la forêt_** **c'est la première photo.)**

Le hall eut la même réaction que Mme Watson, le tableau affiché était splendide, il inspirait le calme et la beauté. Les Sangs-Purs ne savaient pas pourquoi il n'y avait rien qui bougeait mais ce n'était pas ça qui pouvait les empêcher de dire que cette peinture aussi étrange soit elle est magnifique.

Lily fut et James étaient extatiques. Leur fils avait fait une véritable œuvre d'art ! Et à l'âge de 3 ans !

 **L'après midi elle leur demanda de jouer un morceau de musique comme ils le souhaitaient avec leur flûte. Sauf qu'un son attira son attention, ce n'était pas un son de flûte. En allant au fond de la pièce, où sont rangés les instruments de la chorale. Elle le trouva assis devant une harpe en train de jouer un morceau très compliquée et très relaxant.**

(AN: Sur YouTube _Relaxing_ _Harp Music: Sleep, Meditation & Relaxation | Instrumental Background Music_) Pendant 5 minutes les occupants écoutaient avec émerveillement une mélodie douce et relaxante. Les parents d'Harry étaient fiers leurs fils a un talent fou dans les arts, s'il sait chanter alors il aurait un avenir assuré en tant qu'artiste-peintre ou musicien. Les filles avaient déjà le béguin pour le Survivant, mais là s'il n'avait pas de petite amie, elles se seraient déjà mises toutes nues devant lui. Les Serpentards, en particulier Malefoy, devenaient de plus en plus jaloux. A la fin de la musique, tout le monde se mit à applaudir. - C'est dommage, s'il était encore ici je l'aurais pris dans la chorale sans hésiter ! Ceux qui sont de la chorales étaient excités avoir un talent comme celui d'Harry serait génial ! Le soir venu lorsque les Dursley sont venu le chercher lui et Dudley Mme Watson les avait demandé de venir pour parler du prodige qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient content au début mais quand ils comprirent qu'elle parlait de lui et non pas de Dudley, il comprit qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Le hall baissa très vite de température.

 **Quand ils rentrèrent, sa tante Pétunia amena Dudley à l'étage et son Oncle le saisit par le cou-**

\- Lâche-le !, hurla Susan.

\- Enlève tes sales pâtes de mon fils !, hurlèrent ses parents

-Sales monstres !

-Comment ose-t il faire ça ?!

 **et se me mit à le battre violement sur le mur en hurlant qu'il devait arrêter de tricher et d'éclipser Dudley, cette nuit là il ressentit la ceinture de son oncle pour la première fois et fut jeté dans son placard sans repas durant tout le week-end.**

Les femmes de touts les âges pleuraient à chaudes larmes en, aucun enfant ne devrait passer par ça. Les maris essayaient de resté fort pour réconforter leur épouse mais certains n'y arrivèrent pas, ce fut le cas de James. Lui et Lily étaient en train de pleurer et cela s'aggrava lorsque l'écran afficha, leur enfant battu et recouvert de son propre sang.

Les plus jeunes années regardaient avec horreur le petit garçon qui se redressait en pleurant et en gémissant de douleur.

Même les Serpentards avait beaucoup de mal à regardé cette scène, ils ne souhaitaient ça à personne, pas même Potter.

Les amis d'Harry étaient dans un sale état, les filles pleuraient en regardant l'homme qu'elles aimaient geindre et frotté les plaies de son dos. Neville, Luna, Hannah, Susan, les jumeaux et Blaise serrèrent leurs poings et leurs dents sous l'effet de la colère et/ou pleuraient.

 **Il ne montra plus jamais ses talents et ne répondit plus jamais correctement à une question.**

Les professeurs étaient horrifiés. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pose jamais de question. (Non ce n'est pas pour ça)

 **Quand il eut 6 ans, lorsque ce fut l'anniversaire de Dudley, son oncle le fit nettoyer toute la maison avec un bras cassé (cadeau de Dudley) et comme il le trouvait trop lent, il le récompensa avec deux côtes cassées. Quand la fête pris fin, il s'approcha de sa tante et fit l'erreur de lui demandé quand ce sera son anniversaire.**

Un glapissement d'horreur pour tout le monde. Il ne connaissait même pas la date de son anniversaire.

 **Elle prit une ceinture et le fouetta en lui disant que les monstres comme lui n'avaient pas d'anniversaire. Cette nuit là, alors qu'il essayait de dormir avec ses côtes brisées et ses plaies de son dos, Harry s'adressa alors à Dieu, il lui demanda de le faire sortir de cette horrible maison et de lui donné une vraie famille qui l'aimerait et si c'était trop il lui demanda d'avoir au moins pitié de lui et le laissé mourir.**

Lily n'en pouvait plus. Son fils, son pauvre petit voulait _mourir_. Il n'avait que 6 ans et il voulait mourir.

Tout le monde pleurait en entendant la prière du pauvre petit garçon. Vouloir mourir à un jeune âge était horrible.

 **Malheureusement pour lui Dieu ne lui accorda pas sa prière. Il s'est réveillé le lendemain avec toutes ses blessures guérit et lorsque son oncle s'en ai aperçu il lui recassa les côtes en hurlant « monstre anormal ».**

 **A l'école il n'avait aucun ami, ils avaient trop peur de Dudley et de sa bande. Lorsqu'on lui apprit à lire il se rendit compte qu'il avait un énorme problème.**

Tout le monde était terrifié et curieux. Terrifié car les Dursley risquait de le battre à cause de ce problème et curieux car ils avaient envie de savoir ce qu'était ce problème.

 **En allant voir un docteur sur demande de l'infirmière de l'école, il a découvert comme qu'il est Dyslexique et est atteint de TDAH.**

Les nés-moldus ont eut les yeux écarquillé tandis que les Sang-Purs et ceux qui ne savaient pas ce que c'est était confus.

-C'est quoi ça ?, demanda James inquiet. C'est dangereux ?

Hermione décida de répondre pour tout le monde.

-La dyslexie est un trouble de la lecture spécifique et durable qui apparaît durant l'enfance. C'est aussi un trouble persistant du langage écrit, soupira devant leur regard confus. Pour faire plus simple il n'arrive pas à lire ou écrire.

Le hall (les professeurs en particulier) était surpris, comment faisait-il pour suivre ses cours s'il ne pouvait ni lire ni écrire ?

-Quand au TDAH ou trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité est un trouble neurobiologique caractérisé par des difficultés de concentration qui peut s'accompagner ou non d'hyperactivité ou d'impulsivité. Il en existe des manifestations mixtes, certaines où l'impulsivité et l'instabilité sont dominantes, d'autres où les troubles avec inattention dominent.

 **La lecture était un enfer pour lui.**

-Oh allez Potter ce n'est pas si terrible, dit Ron

 **Vous pensez que qu'il exagère ? Pas du tout ! À chaque fois qu'il voit un mot, les lettres tournent autour de sa tête. Essayez de lire ça.**

 **EL PLAISA DU NNA**

Tout le monde grimaça. Oui maintenant c'est sur, la dyslexie c'est un enfer.

 **Et avec le temps il comprit que rien ni personne ne le sauverai, s'il voulait survivre, s'il voulait vivre heureux il fallait qu'il parte.**

Lorsque les occupants ont compris ce qu'il voulait dire, ils avaient plutôt de la compréhension et de l'approbation. Oui il fallait qu'il parte et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore ne l'a pas trouvé, il avait fugué il y a des années.

 **Il se faisait surtout battre lorsqu'il faisait des choses inexplicables. Il avait eu 2 cadeaux dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler qui était le résultat de 2 évènements incroyable dans sa vie. On dirait que c'était de la magie.**

Les sorciers sourirent.

 **Oui c'était de la magie mais les Dursley n'aimait pas ça et chaque qu'il en faisait il passait un sale quart d'heure.**

Norbert, sa femme et ceux qui savait ce qu'il risquait était horrifié mais ne dirent rien, ça valait mieux pour lui.

 **Mais ce matin à l'école, lorsque Dudley et sa bande se sont attaqués à lui, il s'est retrouvé du sol au toit. Ils avaient un regard médusé avant de partir en courant.**

Les sorciers avaient le même regard pendant un instant avant de hurler :

-Il a transplané !

-C'est génial !

-Il est trop fort !

 **Il était sur le toit, super maintenant il allait se faire fouetter encore, mais quelque chose attira son attention, il n'était pas sur le toit, le toit était derrière lui. Lui il était en plein dans les airs.**

Le silence résonna avant que des acclamations ne se firent entendre.

-Il vole !

-Il vole par lui-même sans balai !

 **Il fut surpris, mais en se concentrant un peu il réussit à revenir au sol, il se servit de sa nouvelle capacité pour quitté l'école. Il fallait qu'il fuit ce soir.**

 **Ce qui nous amène à lui en train de monter les escaliers, là-haut il avait caché de l'argent qu'il avait gagné en tondant la pelouse des voisins. Sa cachette était sous une vieille planche de l'étage, lorsqu'il prit son argent et son sac remplit de provision il passa devant la chambre des Dursley et sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Il savait que c'était risqué mais il avait ce sentiment qui lui disait : il y a quelque chose que je dois voir.**

Lily commença à paniqué.

-Non non non, va t'en !

-Il faut qu'il parte tout de suite ils peuvent revenir n'importe quand ! s'écria Rose.

 **A l'intérieur de leur chambre il n'y avait qu'un lit une commode et une armoire mais instinctivement il se dirigea vers l'armoire, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose au dessus.**

Maugrey et Dumbledore pensèrent la même chose.

- _Il est si puissant que sa magie le guide._

 **Il utilisa sa capacité de vol pour atteindre le dessus et vit une petite boîte. Il l'a prit et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur il y avait des tas de lettres, de qui à qui il ne le savait pas, mais sa dyslexie lui causait des problèmes en plus, parce que Dumbledore n'était certainement pas un nom.**

-Pouvez vous expliquez monsieur le directeur ?, demanda Ombrage avec son sourire maladif

-Oui mais pas tout de suite Dolores.

 **Avec les lettres il y avait une photo de 2 petites filles, il reconnut sa tante mais pas l'autre.**

Lily soupira à cette vieille photo, elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards incrédule des sorciers qui n'étaient pas habitués aux photos moldus.

 **Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un grognement.**

Tout le monde était inquiet. Un grognement ?

 **Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il vit un chien.**

Les occupants étaient confus, il n'y avait pas de chien chez les Dursley. Alors que faisait-il là ?

 **Mais pas un chien normal, celui là était noir, gros comme un lion, yeux rouges comme de la lave, crocs en poignards et des griffes d'ours tranchantes.**

En voyant le chien monstrueux affiché sur l'écran tout le monde hurla. Les professeurs Chouraves et Flitwick ont presque eux une attaque cardiaque. Dumbledore avait la bouche ouverte, ses sortilèges auraient du le prévenir de la présence de cette chose. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas marchés et comment ces inconnus ont-ils fait pour savoir que cela ne marcherait pas ?

James et Lily fut terrifiés et le reste de l'école ainsi que les Long hurlèrent de peur. Haley était tellement terrifié qu'elle se refugia dans les bras de sa mère qui s'accrochait au bras de son mari. Dans le hall les femmes faisaient la même chose que Susan Long, elles serraient leurs maris, ou quelque chose de son corps. Tandis que Porpentina lui serra le bras, Norbert Dragonneau se demandait quel était cette créature, il était l'un des plus grand magizoologiste du monde, il avait exploré de nombreux pays et vu de nombreuses créatures fantastiques mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

-Norbert mon vieil ami, quelle est donc cette créature ?, demanda Dumbledore.

Tout le monde regarda le plus grand magizoologiste, si quelqu'un devait savoir ce que c'était, c'est bien lui mais ils furent rapidement déçus.

-Je suis navré Albus mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question. Moi-même je me demande ce qu'est cette créature.

-Peu importe ce que c'est, je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à Harry !, dit James

 **Pendant un bref instant, Harry ne bougea pas mais en instant il sauta à droite.**

-Bien VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !, approuva Alastor

 **Le chien avait bondit, là où il était et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte le chien l'écrasa et lui mordit son bras droit.**

-Non !, glapit Lily

 **Il ne savait pas d'où il eut cette force, mais il réussit à se dégager et à plaqué le chien, non, le monstre sur le mur et le renvoya derrière lui**

Personne ne savait quoi dire. Comment a-t-il fait pour… ?

 **Le monstre secoué eut du mal à retrouvé ses esprit et Harry fit quelque chose instinctivement qui n'était pas censé être possible. Il leva la main un pic de glace apparu et en suivant sa main s'abattit dans le ventre du monstre.**

Plusieurs personnes eurent un hoquet de surprise. Personne n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry James Potter puisse tuer de son plein gré.

Dumbledore eut un air déçu, il pensait que chaque créature du monde avait le droit de vivre.

Ombrage aussi état déçu mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça, il était dans ses droits, c'était de la légitime défense.

Les étudiants eux étaient surpris et mortifiés en voyant Harry tuer le chien sans pitié mais bon c'était de la légitime défense. Et c'est là qu'Hermione se rendit compte d'un détail important.

-Un élémentaire !, s'exclamât-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda surpris.

-Que voulez vous dire Miss Granger ?, demanda Minerva.

-Le type de magie qu'il a utilisé c'est quoi ?

Là tout le monde compris et ce fut le début des acclamations les plus fortes jamais entendus à Poudlard.

-NOUS AVONS UN ELEMENTAIRE !, scandaient les Gryffondors

-INCROYABLE !, dit Justin

-IL EST LE SEUL QUI EXCITE DEPUIS 500 ANS !, hurla une septième année de Serdaigle

-HAHA C'EST MON FILS ! cria James

Les Serpentards étaient paniqués. Un élémentaire de l'eau, leur pire ennemi est un élémentaire de l'eau. C'était une chance qu'il ne l'utilise pas sur eux, sinon il les aurait massacrés.

Drago et Ron avait le même état d'esprit en ce moment. Ils avaient presque de la bave tellement ils étaient enragés.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Ombrage sourit et nota quelque chose sur son carnet.

Après environ 15 minutes tout le monde put revenir à la lecture.

 **Le corps du monstre se dissous alors en poussière d'or.**

Personne ne posa de question, ça devait être sa manière de mourir.

 **Et Harry sentit ses jambes fléchir sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la douleur. En regardant son ventre il comprit pourquoi, les griffes du monstres l'avait tranché et il faisait une hémorragie.**

Madame Pomfrey et tous ceux qui avaient une connaissance médicale émirent un glapissement.

-C'est quoi une hémorragie ?, demandât Daphné avec effroi.

-C'est lorsque l'on perd son sang, répondit- elle inquiète.

 **Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue et pour ne pas arranger les choses, sa tante apparu dans le couloir.**

Tout le monde gémissait. Il aurait dû partir quand il le pouvait !

 **Pendant un instant elle fut surprise et lorsque qu'elle retrouva ses esprits elle se mit en colère, mais cette colère fut vite remplacée par de la peur quand elle qu'il avait ouvert la boîte.**

 **-Vernon viens vite il en train de volé mes bijoux !, hurla elle**

-MENTEUSE, hurla toute l'école.

 **Son oncle débarqua comme un rhinocéros et se mit à le rouer de coup de poings, en hurlant :**

 **-SALE PETIT MONSTRE ! NOUS TE DONNONS UN TOIS, DE LA NOURRITURE, NOUS T'ENVOYONS A L'ECOLE ET C'EST COMME CELA QUE TU NOUS REMERCIE ! EN NOUS VOLANT !**

\- Laisse-le !

-Ne t'approche pas de lui !

 **Harry n'écouta pas ce qu'il dit car au fond de lui quelque chose remuait, ce sentiment l'avait toujours guidé et l'avait toujours sauvé alors, il se laissa aller.**

Tout le monde était horrifié, il allait les tuer ? Ils le méritaient c'est sur mais s'il le faisait il serait arrêtés.

 **A l'extérieur la nuit était calme jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion alerta les voisins. Ils se précipitèrent vers la maison des Dursley. Un nuage noir nuancé de rouge était dans la maison avant de s'envoler dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. Après avoir surmonté leurs chocs ils entrèrent et y découvrirent dans la maison les Dursley évanouit.**

 **Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se douter qu'ils avaient tous été témoin d'un moment historique, le début des origines d'un mythe.**

-C'est la fin du chapitre, dit Andromeda d'une voix calme, lire ce chapitre a été un enfer pour elle

Personne ne savait quoi dire. C'était quoi ce nuage en question ?

Ombrage avait une petite de ce que c'était et d'après l'expression horrifié du couple Dragonneau, elle avait raison. Elle attrapa le veritaserum discrètement et alla voir Norbert.

-Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Il tourna son attention vers le crapaud rose au sourire horrible.

-Oui.

A peine il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle lui fit avaler le veritaserum.

\- Comment osez-vous ?!, hurla Porpentina.

Fudge allait lui demander des explications mais Ombrage parla en première.

-Savez vous ce que c'était monsieur ?, demanda-elle avec avidité

-Oui

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-C'était un Obscurial, dit il.

-Et qu'est ce donc ?, demanda elle de plus en plus excité.

-L'Obscurus est une entité magique parasite qui naît du refoulement par un sorcier de ses pouvoirs magiques. Un sorcier hébergeant un Obscurus à l'intérieur de lui est appelé Obscurial.

Tout ceux qui avait comprit vers où ça allai était mortifié.

-Et un Obscurial est il dangereux ?, demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui, pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus. Mais si on l'aide il peut ne pas se transformer.

Ombrage se dirigea ver le ministre ainsi que Percy Weasley, qui avaient un air impérieux.

-Eh bien monsieur le ministre qu'en dite vous un élémentaire non enregistré et un Obscurial ! Nous devons prendre de mesures. Et vite !

-Vous avez raison Dolores, comme la loi l'indique tout élémentaire de tout âge doit se présenter et s'enregistré comme tel, faute de quoi, il sera envoyé à Azkaban. Mais en raison de ce que nous d'apprendre je crois que le mieux à faire est d'appliquer la loi concernant les Obscurial. A partir d'aujourd'hui l'indésirable n°1 : Harry James Potter doit être arrêté et emmené au ministère de la magie pour son passage à travers le voile.

Et là tout le Pandémonium se déchaina. Tout le monde hurlait au ministre des injures et une fois partis au ministère avec Ombrage, le hall fut silencieux.

Ce silence fut brisé par Lily Potter qui marcha vers le directeur. Arrivé devant lui, elle avait la tête baissée et ne disait rien.

-Lily je… tenta Albus.

CLAQUE

Tout le monde regarda avec effroi la matriarche Potter gifler le directeur de Poudlard.

-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Albus, tout le pouvait voir ses larmes et entendre sa voix froide, à cause de toi mon petit a du vivre un enfer, même les elfes de maison sont mieux traités que ça, il a voulu mourir alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il devenu un Obscurial et maintenant il est condamnés à mort. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute s'il a vécu cette horrible enfance, c'et de ta faute s'il a voulu mourir, c'est de ta faute s'il est devenu un Obscurial. Tu voulais le protéger et bien c'est raté, la seule chose que tuas réussi à faire c'est à gâcher toute sa vie.

Personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit. Dumbledore eut la décence de baissé la tête et de ne rien dire, elle avait raison à cause de lui, son protégé était devenu exactement comme sa pauvre sœur Ariane et allait connaître le même sort.

A quelque chaise plus loin Abelforth comprit ce que son frère pensait. _Bravo tu as fais exactement la même erreur que tuas fait avec Ariane,_ pensait-il.

Lorsque Lily retourna à sa place elle se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de James qui la réconfortait.

Et tout le monde attendit ombrage et le ministre pour reprendre la lecture.

 **An : Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre désolé d'avoir été aussi long j'étais partit en vacance et avec la rentrée qui arrive je n'ai pas souvent eut le temps de toucher mon PC.**

 **Bon comme vous l'avez deviné voilà le lien avec Percy Jackson je vous laisse deviner qui est la fille qui était dans le lit de Harry qui est son parent divin. (Même si ce sera compliqué)**

 **N'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire et de partager cette histoire, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me follow et à la prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant 2 longues heures, tout le monde parla d'un sujet commun : Harry Potter. Il y a encore quelque temps on le recherchait dans le monde magique pour qu'il comparaisse devant tout le magenmagot, mais à la suite de la terrible révélation il devait être arrêté pour son exécution. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune échappatoire et la loi était claire, un Obscurial doit mourir.

Cela étant dit, à part cette nouvelle, il y en avait une autre qui faisait réfléchir le directeur de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, pendant 4 ans, il y avait un élémentaire juste sous son nez. Son protégé devait vaincre Voldemort, il avait besoin de tout l'aide possible mais il avait aussi besoin d'une formation personnel. C'est nécessaire pour qu'il puisse pleinement maîtriser ses pouvoirs et personne même pas lui ne pouvait l'aidé mais au moins il pouvait le conseillé, après tout la magie élémentaire est très puissante mais aussi très difficile à maîtrisé.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent, les membres de l'ordre du phénix pâlirent. Fudge et Ombrage ont ramenés les partisans de Voldemort avec eux, des Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient pas tous là mais ceux qui étaient libres étaient présents. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson etc. Ils avaient une expression fière et arrogante comme à leur habitude.

-Suite à la récente découverte que Harry Potter est un Obscurial, le conseil a jugé nécessaire d'envoyer quelques uns de ses représentants pour pouvoir faire un rapport sur les crises possibles et sur les dangers qu'ils représentent.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne disaient rien mais ils restaient tous sur leurs gardes. La quasi-totalité des Mangemorts étaient présent mais ils pourraient les vaincre avec le les Aurors présents.

-Et maintenant revenons à la lecture. Qui veut lire la suite ?, demanda Ombrage.

-Je vais le faire Dolores, répondit sèchement Minerva.

 ** _Présent_**

 **Harry fut sorti de ses souvenirs, par les cris de 2 amis à lui. Ses 2 compagnons à plumes**

Tout ceux qui sont proche de Harry, étaient troublé. Il ne leur avait jamais dis qu'il avait 2 hiboux.

-Je sais qu'il a Hedwige, mais je n'ai jamais vu avec un autre hibou ou une autre chouette.

 **Hedwige vint se posé sur épaule gauche, sa chère chouette est le premier cadeau qu'Hagrid lui avait fait et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant, elle l'avait bien aidée à Poudlard.**

Ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu Hedwige furent émerveillés en voyant la splendide chouette aussi blanche que la neige.

 **Et Káfsi, celui qui l'avait accompagné depuis leurs premiers voyage, vint se posé sur son épaule droite.**

En regardant l'écran tout le monde fut émerveillé. Sur son épaule, il y avait l'oiseau le plus majestueux qui pouvait exister. C'était un phénix noir avec des plumes bleues aux extrémités, une crête bleu et pour finir sa queue et ses yeux rayonnaient d'un feu bleu brulant et puissant. Certaines personnes reconnaissaient quel type de phénix possède le Survivant. Mais elles avaient du mal à le croire même si la preuve était juste là, devant leurs yeux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda un petit de première année.

-Eh bien, cette espèce est très rare, cela va faire si longtemps qu'on n'en a pas vu qu'on pensait qu'ils se sont éteints mais il faut croire que non, dit Norbert avec excitation. C'est difficile à croire mais il n'y a aucun doute, il s'agit bien d'un Phénix Royale !

Tout le monde eut les yeux écarquillés, ceux qui en ont entendu parler savait quelles légendes entouraient ces grands oiseaux. Les plus majestueux, les plus forts et les plus puissants qui existent. Les Sang-Purs rêvaient d'en voir un quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais là encore ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant. Tout le monde contemplait le Phénix ave admiration. Ron et Drago était de plus en plus jaloux. Ils devraient avoir un Phénix Royale, pas Potter !

Hermione fut intrigué par le nom du phénix, elle pouvait dire que c'était une autre langue mais laquelle ?

 **-Hedwige quand elle sera réveillée apporte lui ce message, dit il en lui donnant un morceau de papier. Et Káfsi, va apporter celui à Nico, dit il en lui donnant un autre papier, il doit être avec Thalia chez son père.**

Les amis d'Harry ne savaient pas de qui il parlait. -Tu sais de qui il parle toi ?, demanda Blaise à Hermione.

-Non il ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux.

 **Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent vers leurs destinataires et Harry aperçu au loin un aigle rouge.**

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis quand il y a des aigles sont rouges ?, demanda une deuxième année de Serdaigle.

 **Il savait qui c'était, l'aigle plongea alors lui et une arrivé à sa hauteur, Jake reprit sa forme humaine.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers les Longs. - Pourrions-nous avoir une explication Mme Long, demanda Ombrage avec son bloc notes dans la main. Un morceau de parchemin tomba alors sur ta tête, elle le ramassa et lut :

 **Ils iront s'expliquer avec Dumbledore. Vous pouvez tout lui dire. Maintenant lisez.**

Le professeur McGonagall reprit sa lecture mais…

-Je suis désolé, je…je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'ils disent ils parlent une autre langue.

L'écran blanc afficha la conversation des deux protagonistes. Personne ni même Hermione ou les Serdaigles ou les fantômes ne purent reconnaître ou lire la langue en question.

 **\- Syngnómi gia tin kathystérisi.**

 **-** **Den** **é** **chei** **simas** **í** **a** **. Ó** **loi** **mas** **e** **í** **chame** **mia** **stigm** **í** **xeko** **ú** **rasis** **ekt** **ó** **s** **ap** **ó** **es** **á** **s** **.** **E** **í** **ste** **v** **é** **vaioi** **ó** **ti** **th** **é** **lete** **na** **me** **voith** **í** **sete** **?**

 **-Nai, píra ta kranía sto pérasma, étsi den boroún na kánoun típota.**

 **-** **Kal** **í.** **Vr** **í** **ka** **á** **llo** **paid** **í** **tou** **D** **í** **a** **.**

 **\- Énas állos?, demanda Jake avec surprise, Apó ton Día í ton Día ?**

 **-** **Nai** **,** **k** **ó** **ri** **tou** **D** **í** **a** **.** **Tha** **é** **rtheis** **maz** **í** **mou** **?**

 **\- Entáxei, to epómeno víma ?**

 **-** **Éna dásos.**

Ombrage fronça les sourcils, ces deux gamins parlaient une autre langue, si ça se trouve ils parlent de chose compromettantes !

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils racontent et ça l'agaçait, elle déteste ne pas savoir ou ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

 **Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage où était la Delorean.**

-C'est quoi une Delorean ?, demanda un Sang Pur de Serdaigle.

-C'est une voiture, c'est un appareil que les moldus utilisent pour se déplacé plus vite.

 **-Tu l'as fait ?**

 **-Oui ils sont prêts.**

 **Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés tout de suite lui et Jake, c'était après… ben en fait vaudrait mieux qu'il reprenne là où il en était.**

 **Flashback**

 **Harry se réveilla devant un feu.**

 **-Ah à ce que je vois tu t'es réveillé.**

Tout le monde se crispa. C'est après sa première crise, il est redevenu normale. Alors il n'y avait plus de danger. Pour l'instant.

 **Il se trouvait sur le sol et il était complètement engourdi et avait la vision floue. Quand il put revoir correctement à nouveau, il vit un homme habillé en noir, il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs qui avaient l'air de refléter le ciel étoilé.** **En regardant autour de lui il se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'aire de jeu de Little Whinging, pas très loin de Privet drive. L'inconnu avait allumé un feu de camp devant lui.**

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **Il reporta son attention face à l'étranger devant lui.**

 **-Oui, ça va. Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler** **Personne, dit il en souriant.**

Il s'appelle « Personne » ? Pas très original. Pour un « faux nom ».

 **-Je m'appelle…**

 **-Harry Potter.**

 **Je sais.**

C'est un sorcier ils le savaient déjà.

 **Il eut mouvement de surprise.**

 **\- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?**

 **-Eh bien, j'ai mes sources.**

 **Ils passèrent quelques instants en se regardant l'un l'autre. Harry avait toujours eu cette instinct de survie étrange en lui, lorsqu'il devait sortir pour aller fouiller les poubelles pour se nourrir car si il prenait quelque chose dans le frigo, les Dursley l'aurait remarqué et il aurait droit à la ceinture.**

Lily ravala un haut le cœur, elle détestait ses livres de plus en plus. Elle espérait que Pétunia soit vivante, pour la tuer de ses propres mains bien sûr.

Les enfants eurent aussi une envie de vomir, toutes leurs vies ils avaient mangés de la nourriture saine et dans une assiette, et la simple idée de manger quelque chose de périmée les répugnaient, alors l'idée de manger quelque chose qui vient des poubelles même pour survivre était horrible.

 **Il savait quels risques valaient la peine, quelle direction prendre et surtout à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Et il pouvait faire confiance à ce type, il le sentait.**

Les adultes furent impressionnés, ce genre d'instinct est sûrement lié à la magie et est très rare.

 **Mais, il sentait surtout autre chose.**

 **-Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?**

-Harry !, hurlèrent les adultes et les filles.

Mêmes s'il n'était pas humain ce n'était pas une raison pour lui demandé comme ça !

 **L'étranger sourit encore une fois.**

 **-Ah je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de te le dire. Mais en revanche, tu as raison je ne suis pas humain. La question que tu ferai mieux de poser c'est qu'est ce que tu es toi.**

 **Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.**

 **-Qu'est ce que je suis ?**

Tous ceux qui aimaient Harry répondirent en cœur.

-Tu es un sorcier.

 **-Tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'entendre pour l'instant.**

 **Cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, il savait qu'il n'est pas normal. Il peut faire de la magie, il le sait.**

 **-C'est vrai tu peux faire de la magie.**

Les occupants, particulièrement les adultes étaient outrés, c'est interdit d'utiliser la legilimancie sur un enfant ! De quel droit ose-t-il faire ça ?!

 **-Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées, affirma-t-il.**

 **-C'est exact, lui dit-il en souriant, dis moi Harry tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais avec la magie ?**

 **Harry hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.**

 **-Je peux déplacer les objets sans les toucher, les animaux font ce que je veux sans que je les ai dressés. Lorsque quelqu'un est méchant avec moi je peux lui attirer des ennuis, si j'en ai envie.**

Les adultes comme les élèves se regardèrent inquiets, Harry n'a jamais fait de mal à personne à Poudlard, il a toujours été très gentil. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement.

Ombrage sourit et sortit son bloc-notes, si il racontait ses crimes, plus personnes, même pas ses amis ne le protégeront.

Dumbledore était inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Ce qu'Harry avait dis ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce que lui avait dit Tom il y a des années. Avec l'enfance qu'il a eut il pourrait très bien devenir pire que Voldemort.

 **Il hésita un instant, mais avant de pouvoir continuer, il entendit des sirènes. La police.**

-Ce n'est pas grave, s'il parle aux policiers de sa vie, il sera hors de danger, dit Ernie

-Non il peut rien leur dire, parce qu'après comment il leur explique quelque chose dont il ne se souvient pas ? Et même s'il s'en rappelait il ne pourrait pas leur dire qu'il a fait de la magie, ils le prendraient pour un fou, répliqua Justin.

 _Il l'est déjà_ , pensa Ombrage.

 **Il ne pouvait pas aller voir la police, sinon ils vont le renvoyé au Dursley.**

 **-Non, ils ne pourront pas le faire.**

 **Il reporta son attention sur, eh bien, Personne.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu les as tués.**

Un halètement collectif résonna dans le hall.

Dumbledore n'était pas choqué cette fois-ci, il l'a fait en se transformant.

 **Super, tout simplement génial. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part maintenant, la police allait évidement interroger les voisins et le problème c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le défendra, les Dursley n'ont jamais arrêtés de raconter des mensonges sur lui aux gens de la rue, que son père et sa mère étaient des alcooliques**

Le hall regarda le livre avec un regard noir.

 **et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.**

-Un accident de voiture ?, grinça Maugrey. Pour l'amour de merlin, il avait combattu avec cette femme à ses côtés et ce ne serai pas un simple petit accident qui aurait raison d'elle !

 **Qu'il est un délinquant qui passe son temps à voler, intimide les autres, etc.**

-Merveilleux, grogna Sirius, personne ne le croit et il n'a nulle part où aller, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ?

 **Alors avec ses problèmes d'écoles et les témoignages des gens du quartier, il y a de grande chance pour qu'il puisse aller soit dans une maison de correction soit un petit moment en prison avec ce qu'ils vont dire.**

Les Sangs-purs hoquetèrent. -Ils envoient sérieusement des enfants en prison ?!, s'indigna Molly.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de dire Lily.

-Alors pourquoi il pense qu'il…

-C'est un peu plus compliqué pour lui, normalement c'est à ses tuteurs que revient la responsabilité car il n'a pas plus de 10 ans mais ils feront que payer une amende. Comme ils sont morts et avec le crime d'un meurtre, il va être mis dans un « milieu fermé », c'est une petite chambre équipé mais c'est un peu comme une prison.

 **(A/N : Je ne connais pas très bien le système juridique du coup anglais j'improvise un peu)**

Pendant que Lily leur expliquait le système juridique moldu, Minerva s'avança de quelques lignes et avait comprit ce que son petit lion comptait faire. Mais elle entendit Hermione émettre un souffle profond qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Hermione, tu vas bien ?, demanda Rose.

-Est-ce qu'on a demandé de l'aide au monde Moldu, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui Miss Granger, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Elle regarda nerveusement Lily et James avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Il y a quelques années tout le pays a été secoué par un scandale. Un enfant aurait tué son Oncle et sa Tante sans laisser de trace et comme l'a dit Harry, les témoignages fournit ont fait prendre une décision radicale au juge, si on retrouve Harry on doit le signaler et ensuite on devra l'envoyer dans un Asile.

Tous ceux qui savent ce qu'est un asile, furent terrifiés.

Lily avait l'une des pires journées de sa vie et en voici les causes : son fils a disparu, il est devenu un Obscurial et il est traqué dans les 2 mondes, dont l'un qui veut sa mort et l'autre l'envoyer chez les fous.

-C'est quoi un asile ?, demanda Mr Weasley avec appréhension.

-C'est une sorte de prison, mais c'est surtout un hôpital pour les _fous_.

Tout les sang-purs haletèrent, un enfant entouré de fou avec une enfance comme celle là était impensable, il fallait vraiment qu'Harry s'en aille.

 **\- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?**

 **-Mon plan initial avec une minuscule différence.**

 **-Bon et bien je te reverrai, plus tard.**

 **Sur ces mots il disparut dans la nuit noire comme s'il c'était téléporté.**

-Nous savons au moins une chose : ce Personne est un puissant sorcier, dit Alastor.

 **Harry se releva et entendit des hommes dire :**

 **-J'ai entendu bruit de ce côté !**

 **\- Le gamin ne doit pas être loin !**

-Pars ! Vite ! Vite !, cria Lily. -Cours !

 **Il remarqua un grand sac de camping pour adulte à côté de lui, il avait 4 poche ce qui lui permettait de mettre plusieurs choses à l'intérieur et en plus le sac était garni de provision : gâteau, bonbons, argent, etc.**

Les adultes sourirent au moins il avait un début.

 **Il mit son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination.**

 **Arrivé à sa destination, Harry examina le terrain. Il regarda les entrées, les sorties, les caméras de surveillances etc.**

-Bien, dit Maugrey

-Il est où ?

 **Il était devant le Terminal 2A de Heathrow.**

-QUOI ?! -Mais ça ne va pas !

Devant toutes l'agitation des nés-moldus et de sa femme, James demanda :

-Quoi ? Il y un problème avec la ville de Heathrow ?

-James, Heathrow n'est pas une ville, c'est un aéroport de Londres ! C'est là que les avions, les grands wagons de train volant transportent les moldus ailleurs. Il a quitté le pays !

Dumbledore fut sidéré à cette nouvelle, il avait quitté le pays, il pouvait être n'importe où sur terre.

Le reste fut aussi surpris que Dumbledore, il avait réussi à s'échapper alors qu'il n'avait même pas 10 ans ! Alors comment faire pour le trouver aujourd'hui ? Certes ils savent maintenant qu'il est dans un camp mais où est ce camp en question ?

Ombrage devenait de plus en plus triste, elle voulait que ce gamin meurt bon sang !

 **Il entra à l'intérieur et se mêla à la foule, tout le est pressé en général à l'aéroport, soit on doit se dépêcher pour ne pas raté un vol, soit on attend de la famille, dans ces deux situations on regarde autour de soi pour chercher son vol ou la famille/les amis. C'est pour ça que personne ne fera attention à lui.**

Les adultes, particulièrement les Aurors, furent impressionnés. Ce petit à réussi à trouver une stratégie pour que personne ne le remarque, à l'âge de 10 ans, alors qu'il était recherché dans tous le pays.

-Bien joué Potter ! C'est rare de trouver des personnes qui ont un talent naturel pour la discrétion !, approuva Maugrey.

-C'est un Obscurial et un délinquant, grinça Ombrage.

Ceux qui aiment Harry la regardèrent avec un regard noir.

-Obscurial ou non, il vaut mieux que vous et c'est de la faute de ce vieux décrépis barbu qu'il est devenu un délinquant et un Obscurial, rétorqua James.

Ombrage serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le Lord Potter.

Personne ne prit la défense de Dumbledore, pas même lui, car chacun d'entre eux savait ce que c'est vrai.

 **Il fallait qu'il regarde les panneaux, ils indiquaient quel vol qu'il fallait prendre pour aller à tel pays. Lui il cherchait un vol bien précis, et une fois qu'il le trouva, il fut déçu, il y avait un vol mais, il allait devoir attendre demain matin.**

-Bon, va voir la police et explique leur, dit Molly.

Tout le monde la regarda avec incrédulité tandis que les autres Weasley avaient un regard un peu honteux.

-Molly, il ne peut pas le faire ! Il se retrouverait dans un asile s'il leur raconte !

La matriarche Weasley se renfrogna et se mit à murmurer, des phrases que personne n'entendit comme « enfant », « Avoir une belle enfance ».

 **Il sortit pour regarder l'heure, il était 2h55 du matin, son vol partait à 8h30, il lui restait donc 5 heures et 30 minutes à attendre. Ce qu'il fit, il sortit dehors pour attendre, et à 5h30, il entra une nouvelle fois dans l'aéroport. Il monta pour voir son avion, l'ayant repéré, il descendit.**

-Mais comment il va faire pour passé ?, demanda Justin.

-De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Daphné.

-Avant de d'entrer dans l'avion, on doit passer par une sécurité qu'on appelle la « douane », on doit passer au détecteur de métaux, devant des caméras. En théorie Harry pourrait passer, s'il n'était pas recherché dans tous le pays.

-Et il faut aussi qu'il paye son billet, et ce n'est pas donné, rajouta Hermione.

 **Comment allait-il faire pour passer ? C'est simple il ne pouvait pas voyager en cabine mais il pouvait voyager en soute.**

Lily expliqua au Sang-purs, ce que sont les soutes et une fois que tout le monde compris, ils furent impressionnés à l'intelligence de l'enfant.

 **Il sortit et une fois dehors repéra son avion et en toute discrétion, il escalada la barrière. Il repéra les bagages qui devaient y êtres, et s'en approcha sans faire de bruit. Il en trouva une assez grande pour lui, l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur.** **Ceux qui mettaient les valises finirent par le prendre et il put écouter leur conversation.**

 **-T'as entendu parler de ce qui c'était passé à Privet drive ?**

 **-Ouais, apparemment ce serait leur neveu.**

 **-Bon sang, je me demande bien où il peut être le gamin.**

Le hall émit un petit rire, s'il savait qu'il était justement dans cette valise.

-Oh, j'aurais adoré voir leur tête, dit James.

 **Harry se retenu de rire. Une fois dans la soute, il attendit qu'ils ferment l'avion, et une fois qu'il décolla il sortit de la valise. Il se mit à foyer un peu les autres sacs, pour voir s'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant.**

-Bien fait petit, approuva Maugrey.

 **Il trouva surtout des vêtements, parmi eux, il prit un pull contre le froid ainsi qu'une montre et mangea les fromages qu'il avait trouvés. En regardant la montre il vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant que l'avion n'atterrisse. Il referma tous les bagages qu'il avait ouverts et se mit, cette fois-ci, dans la valise qui contenait les fromages, comme ça le propriétaire ne sera pas troublé par le poids léger.**

Les Aurors étaient impressionnés, ce petit avait un instinct de survie incroyable.

 **Lorsque les bagages furent posés sur le tapis roulant et qu'Harry fut pris, il regarda discrètement tout autour de lui, il était dehors le propriétaire était en train de parlé à un taxi, alors ils sorti sans faire le moindre bruit et partit en courant ; plus loin il vit que son plan avait réussi, il est à l'aéroport de John F. Kennedy, à New York. Et il s'enfuit dans la nuit noire.**

Les adultes comme les élèves étaient hébétés.

Cet enfant a réussi à échapper à la police et a réussi à quitté le pays sans se faire remarquer, pire encore il a réussi à rouler dans la farine toute la communauté magique ! Et il était à New York aux États-Unis ! L'un des pays les plus vastes au monde !

-Bon, et bien vu les complications nous allons devoir demander au ministre Américain, de faire des recherches, car il y a maintenant un gros risque pour qu'il soit dans leur pays, déclara Fudge.

Et il repartit avec Ombrage au ministère.

Dumbledore était inquiet, il y a des années Harry avait quitté le pays sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, alors le trouver allait être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

Hermione se tourna vers rose et lui demanda :

-Jake est un animagus ?

-Eh bien…

Rose, comme les Longs ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment comment Jake pouvait se transformer en aigle ni même comment il connaissait Harry.

-Bon, monsieur le directeur, dit Suzanne.

-Oui ? -Il faut que nous vous parlions.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, et bien allons dans mon bureau, si vous voulez me suivre.

Les longs, Rose, ainsi que Fudog le suivi. Et une fois dans arrivé à l'intérieur, Albus Dumbledore découvrit 'existence d'un autre monde, une autre communauté qui vivait avec eux depuis plus de 1000 ans sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache l'existence de l'un et de l'autre.

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus vite, je suis en 1ere S alors je privilégie le boulot.**

 **J'essaierai d'en mettre 1 par mois.** **Merci à ceux qui me follow, n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire et partager cette histoire.**

 **Ah, j'ai failli oublier, la langue qu'ils parlent au début c'est le grec.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore avait écouté le récit des Longs, une famille faite de _dragons_. Il avait appelé les autres professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Les Longs, eux, étaient sortis pour dire quelque chose à Rose et à Haley. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux, il venait d'apprendre l'existence d'une autre communauté, une communauté rempli de multiples créatures magiques et aussi de sorcier.

Des géants, des centaures, des sirènes civilisés, des trolls, des gnomes, même des gargouilles et le plus important : des dragons capable de prendre une forme humaine. Il n'a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de renseignement sur ce monde, il n'a eu que des brèves explications, mais ce monde est sans aucun doute merveilleux, presque une perfection. Les humains et les différentes espèces vivent ensemble avec les mêmes lois, avec un conseil, fait uniquement de dragon, certes, mais c'est toujours un conseil qui se réunit chaque mois pour voir les ce qu'il s'est passé ou les projets à faire.

Ce qui l'avait laissé sans voix c'était que cette communauté existe elle aussi dans les autres nations, en Inde, en Chine, au Japon et aussi ici en Angleterre, et que personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Mais évidement, ils avaient aussi leurs propres problèmes, qui est quelque peut similaire à le leur. Le clan des chasseurs, s'il s'en souvenait bien, voudrait la mort et la destruction de toute les créatures magiques, comment pourrait-on vouloir cela ?, il n'en savait rien.

Et lorsqu'ils lui ont expliqué que leur fils, Jake, un adolescent de 15 ans doit sauver la ville de New-York et au fur et à mesure l'ensemble de l'Amérique, il avait été abasourdi par le choc, cet enfant a apparemment empêché le clan d'arrivé à leur fin un certain de nombres de fois.

Et voilà pourquoi il a du convoquer, momentanément, James et Lily. Les Longs ne savaient pas qu'Harry et Jake sont amis, ce qui veut dire qu'Harry était, peut-être, au courant de ce monde avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Et à cause de cela il allait avoir encore plus d'ennuis même si il ne voyait pas vraiment comment cela pourrait-être pire étant donné qu'il condamné à mort.

Quelle ironie. En repensant à la une nuit ou lui et Harry avait discuté, il lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé étrange. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

FLASHBACK

C'était une belle nuit sans lune où l'on pouvait y voir les étoiles. Comme d'habitude les professeurs et Rusard faisaient leurs rondes pour voir si tous les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs. Lui aussi avait décidé de s'y rendre et en traversant un couloir il vit Harry, en train de regarde un tableau. Il s'en était approché doucement et allait se manifester mais…

-C'est le seul tableau moldu qu'il y a dans cette école, dit Harry.

Dumbledore regarda le tableau en question et le reconnut. C'était l'ancien directeur qui l'avait acheté, il représentait deux chemin : l'un est éclairé et l'autre est assombri.

-Qu'en pensez vous monsieur ? Quelle signification a ce tableau monsieur ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Pour moi, il montre le chemin de la lumière et celui des ténèbres. Nous sommes tous confronté à faire un choix entre ces deux voies, que ce soit pour nous ou l'intérêt général. Et toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

-Ce n'est pas les ténèbres ou la lumière.

Albus le regarda avec surprise.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

-Là c'est la réalité, dit Harry en montrant le chemin noire, et de l'autre côté c'est le rêve. Dans un rêve on peut tout voir, on s'imagine comment on sera dans l'avenir, ce qu'on sera ce qu'on fera. Mais dans la réalité on ne peut pas savoir ce qui va arriver, que ce soit bon ou mauvais on ne peut jamais savoir ce que la vie nous réserve. C'est la triste vérité.

Abus regarda le jeune homme avant de parler.

-Tu as une définition de la vie bien à toi Harry. C'est bien et c'est malheureusement rare de trouver des gens qui pensent comme cela.

-Les soit disant « sangs-purs » ont tendance à penser qu'ils sont les maîtres du monde.

-Oui malheureusement.

-Quels idiots, certains pensaient que Voldemort allait les faires sortir de l'ombre, pour conquérir le pays tout entier alors qu'il ne le fera jamais.

-Ah et pourquoi penses tu donc ça ?, demanda Albus avec curiosité.

-Pour les mêmes raisons de votre ami Grindelwald.

Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise et curiosité.

-Oui, je suis au courant, et pour mieux vous expliquer avant votre duel, Grindelwald était en Europe mais il n'était pas au courant de la guerre, comme beaucoup de sorcier d'ailleurs. Quand il a vu ce que les moldus pouvaient faire, il en a été horrifié, il avait laissé tombé ses projets et comptaient se cacher mais vous l'avez intercepté. Voldemort a grandi dans le monde moldu et malgré tout ce qu'il pourra dire, au plus profond de lui il sait que si les sorciers et les moldus venaient à se rencontrer et s'affronteraient, les sorciers ne gagneraient pas. Sans leur magie, sans leur baguette ils ne sont rien. Contrairement aux moldus ils ne savent pas s'adapter.

Il émit un petit rire sombre avant de continuer.

-Ils font la même erreur que les moldus, ils se mettent à croire qu'ils sont une race supérieur apte à gouverner car ils ont des pouvoirs, comme vous à l'époque. Or c'est faux ils ne se rendent même pas compte que se sont les moldus les premiers, les sorcier ne sont arrivés que grâce à une chose. De plus si les Sangs-purs regardent leur arbre généalogique, ils verront que les premiers sorciers de leur famille est justement un né-moldu.

Albus le regarda sans dire un mot, dans les yeux du directeur ont pouvait y voir de la nostalgie mais surtout de la surprise.

-Bon, je crois que je vous ai assez dérangé pour cette nuit. Bonne nuit monsieur.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Il avait longuement réfléchi cette nuit là. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit au courant de son passé qui l'avait choqué, il aurait très bien pu trouver un livre dessus, mais ce qui le troublait c'était ce qu'il avait dit sur les sorciers. Selon les historiens ils auraient mis des années avant de maîtriser la magie et de créer les baguettes, mais en écoutant le Survivant on y voyait de la certitude claire, comme si il avait été là quand c'est arrivé. N'ayant pas pu trouver de réponses, il se concentra sur un autre sujet : la guerre. Ou plutôt les guerres, il s'était renseigné sur le sujet. Et quand il découvrit les armes moldus, il en fut terrifié. Il comprit alors ce qu'Harry voulait dire, les sorciers ne pourront jamais survivre sans magie, à part les nés-moldus bien sur. Quelle catastrophe se serait si les moldus envoyaient une bombe nucléaire sur Poudlard.

Et, maintenant il comprenait ce que voulait dire Harry. La magie a été donnée aux hommes mais avec leur arrogance et leur cupidité ils sont devenus des monstres qui pensent qu'ils sont au dessus de tout.

Il chassa ses noires pensées de sa tête et porta son attention sur James qui lui parlait depuis 15 minutes.

-Je vous le dis c'est inacceptable, siffla-t-il avec des yeux flamboyants de colère, je ne tolérerai pas que ce crapaud rose ou qui que ce soit d'autre répandre des rumeurs ridicules sur mon fils et je n'hésiterai pas à empêcher tous les journalistes qui existe d'écrire quoique ce soit sur lui. Personne et je dis bien _personne_ n'insultera mon fils, parce qu'il dit la vérité et que ces poulets sans-têtes qui disent être notre ministère n'aime pas !

-Mais James vous devez comprendre que le monde a _peur_ et n'est pas prêt à accepter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit revenu. J'imagine que vous comprenez cette peur.

-Bien sûr que je les comprends qui ne serai terrifié pas quand on vous dit que le plus grand mage noir est revenu d'entre les morts ? Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il ne se prépare pas à la guerre qui va arriver pour avoir une putain chance de rester en vie. Mais non, au lieu de ça ils s'enterrent la tête dans le sable et disent que tout va bien car ça leur donnera une paix temporaire alors que Voldemort remet son armée sur pieds et le ministère ne fait que donner des explications idiotes de ces _soi-disant accidents_ et dit des _putains conneries_ sur mon fils !

-Le monde est ainsi fait. Mais comme vous le savez notre priorité n'est pas ça.

-Oui il faut retrouver Harry avant…, commença Sirius

-Non, justement Sirius, il ne faut pas le retrouver pour l'instant.

Tout le monde regarda Dumbledore interloqué avant qu'ils ne comprennent.

-Ah merde c'est vrai.

-Depuis que le ministère, et par la même occasion les Mangemorts, savent ce qu'est Harry ils le traqueront pour le tuer.

-Mais il peut se contrôler !, beugla James

-Oui mais ils ne vont pas le citer et ils utiliseront le même argument, rétorqua Dragonneau.

-Lequel ?

-Un Obscurial, n'est pas censé se contrôler, Harry est un enfant qui a refoulé ses pouvoirs, mais il les a aussi acceptés. Normalement, il doit être mentalement instable et d'après un tas de témoin, il n'a jamais montré des signes de folies. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il est un Obscurial.

-Pourquoi il se contrôle n'est pas important pour le moment. Pour l'instant, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, qui risque d'attirer des ennuis à Harry une fois de plus.

Tout le monde gémi.

-C'est quoi le problème, cette fois ?, demanda Lily ave amertume.

-Le problème est un autre monde.

La famille Long s'arrêta dans un couloir, où il n'y avait personne.

-Bon, euh…Rose, Haley. Il faut que nous vous disions quelque chose.

-Quoi, maman ?, demanda Haley avec ses yeux de chiots.

Susan et Jonathan se regardèrent inquiet, ils avaient toujours redouté ce moment. Jonathan prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-I ans un petit garçon s'était écrasé dans la boutique de ton grand-père. Fudog et lui l'ont soigné et nous l'avons rencontré en venant à la boutique. Avec le temps on a commencé à passé plus de temps avec lui, on a appris qu'il était orphelin, qu'il vivait dans la rue. Il a passé un an avec nous et…

Jonathan ne savait pas comment l'annoncer, alors Fudog reprit pour lui.

-Ils ont fini par l'adopté.

Rose commença à comprendre qui était le garçon.

-Mais alors pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

-Haley tu le voyais tous les jours, ce petit garçon, c'est Jake.

Après un moment de stupeur les 2 filles reprirent leurs esprits, avec l'une plus bouleversé que l'autre.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'avez jamais dis ?, demanda la petite fille avec des yeux larmoyants.

-On voulait te le dire mais quand tu seras plus grande, mais il y a eu des complications.

-C'est pas grave, ça change rien ! C'est mon grand-frère à moi !

Tout le monde souriait à la petite fille.

-Pourquoi vous nous dite ça maintenant ?, demanda Rose.

-Chaque été il va dans un camp par ses propres moyens et il a toujours refusé de nous dire ou il était. J'imagine que c'est le même camp mentionné tout à l'heure. Papa, c'est toi qui lui as appris à se transformer en aigle ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi. Mais en fait je crois que nous allons en savoir plus sur le passé de Jake, répondit le petit-homme.

Lorsque Jake est entré dans a famille, tout le monde l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Enfin _presque_ tout le monde l'avait accueillit. Et il s'était porté immédiatement volontaire pour être son maître dragon, à chaque fois qu'il venait à l'entrainement il réussissait toujours une technique du premier coup. La première fois qu'il a fait face au maître chasseur. Il avait craché des flammes si puissantes, que le costume de son ennemi était quasiment brûlé.

-Bon alors retournons dans la salle et attendons.

Soudainement une lumière blanche apparut devant eux et quand elle disparut, ils virent la sœur de Susan, son fils Gregory ainsi que le reste de la famille et les amis de Jake : Spud et Trixie.

-Susan ? Où somme-nous ? Et que faisons-nous ici ?

-Eh bien…

Après de brèves explications, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall, les nouveaux arrivants admirèrent un peu le château, mais pas tout le monde ne fut réjoui. Cathy, ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec ça, pour elle Jake ne faisait et ne fera jamais partis de la famille, à la base si sa sœur ne l'avait pas adopté ce serait son Gregory qui aurait dû être l'American dragon.

Spud et Trixie étaient enthousiastes, ils allaient pouvoir revoir leurs amis, c'est grâce à lui qu'ils sont devenus officiellement un couple.

Après avoir écouté le directeur, personne n'osa parler. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler, s'il y en avait une.

-Bon, d'accord, il n'y a donc aucune échappatoire ? On ne peut pas le sauver ?, demanda James.

-Si, nous le pouvons, mais il va falloir attendre. Après ce qui va être révélé, le ministère se mettra à rechercher Harry encore plus qu'avant et on risque de le voir comme un traître.

-COMME UN TRAÎTRE ?!, s'indigna Lily

-Oui, pendant des années, il était au courant de l'existence d'un autre monde et il l'a caché. Aux yeux du ministère, il sera une menace bien plus grande que Voldemort, lui-même. C'est pour ça que nous ne devons pas essayer de le retrouver pour le moment.

-Bon, très bien. Maintenant, retournons à la Grande salle, je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à mon fils.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, ils constatèrent que le ministre et Ombrage étaient déjà revenus. Ils reprirent leur place en regardant les Longs et les nouveaux invités, avant de détourner les yeux.

-Qui veut lire ?, demanda le crapaud rose avec sa voix maladive.

-Je suis volontaire, dit le professeur Flitwick.

 ** _Présent_**

 ** _Jake_**

 **Sur la route, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème, c'était Harry qui avait pris le volant.**

-QUOI ?!, crièrent les habitués du monde moldu.

-Mais, il est trop jeune, il n'a pas le permis !, s'écria Lily.

Ombrage sourit et nota quelque chose sur son blocs-notes, ça s'arrangeait de plus en plus, ces livres montrent à tout le monde le délinquant qu'est Potter et ses amis.

Cathy sourit et s'adressa à sa sœur.

-Apparemment, ton _fils_ , l'American dragon, a des mauvaises fréquentations Susan, le conseil le savait-il ?, demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

Susan la regarda d'un œil noir mais ne répondit pas.

 **Il sait ce que vous allez dire : « c'est irresponsable, blablabla ». Et bien devinez quoi ? Il s'en fichait pas mal, il venait de faire un long voyage alors ne le fatiguez pas.**

 **-Percy est avec Reyna j'imagine.**

 **-Oui mais aussi avec R.E.D**

 **Ils rigolèrent un moment.**

 **-Tant mieux faut qu'il profite.**

 **Arrivé à leur destination ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant.**

 **-Bon, on s'est fait devancé, dit Jake.**

 **-Non, pas encore. D'ailleurs faut que je te parle d'autre chose.**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Les barrières s'affaiblisses de plus en plus, c'est pour ça que ça risque d'arriver très souvent, dit il en désignant les arbres du doigt.**

 **Il n'y avait rien de plus que des arbres.**

-Ouah, Potter a trouvé une grande menace : des arbres !, dit Malefoy en ricanant et en faisant rire ses camarades.

 **Enfin pour les mortels.**

-Les mortels ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez les moldus en Amérique ?, demanda Hermione en regardant les Longs.

-Hum…non mais on ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça, répondit Rose.

 **Mais, tous les deux, ils peuvent voir ce qui passe. Les Licornes couraient à cause de ce qui les pourchasse.**

Les sorciers hoquetèrent, tuer une licorne, une créature aussi belle et aussi pure, est impardonnable.

Rose avait envie de vomir si ça trouve c'est justement le clan qui veulent leur cornes.

 **Jake éprouva une colère immense.**

-Vas-y !

\- Donne-leur une bonne leçon !

Les Longs se regardèrent inquiet, Jake allait se transformer ! Ils allaient devoir se révélé.

Un parchemin tomba sur la tête de Ombrage. Elle lut à haute voix :

 **Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur poser des questions. Ils s'expliqueront plus tard.**

Ombrage grogna, si c'est compromettant elle voulait tout savoir !

 **-Je m'occupe de la petite. Tu sais ce qu'il vaut faire.**

 **Harry se dirigea dans la maison qui se trouvait plus loin et lui se dirigea vers les chasseresses.**

Rose se retint de pleurer. C'est ce qu'elle craignait. Le clan des chasseurs.

 **Il commença par les repérer, avec ses yeux c'est facile.**

-Ses yeux ?

 **Il y en avait 10 en tout, 4 chasse les licornes et 6 gardes le camp. D'abord celles qui chassent.**

Lao-Shi et Maugrey approuvèrent. C'est une bonne stratégie.

 **Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il monta dans les arbres. Les bruits de sabots se rapprochaient de plus en plus, les licornes ont dépassé l'arbre les chasseresses apparurent. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir entre 12 et 15 ans, mais il vérifia bien quelque chose avant de passer à l'action, comme il le craignait, elles sont toutes pour l'autre camp, aucune forcée, que des volontaires.**

Lao-Shi sourit fièrement. Il a pensé à voir si elles étaient contraintes ou non, c'était excellent mais la question est : comment a-t-il fait pour le savoir ?

-Papa, tu lui as appris à lire dans les esprits ou quoi ?, lui demanda Cathy, jalouse que son fils ne puisse pas en faire autant.

-Non, ma chérie en fait c'est techniquement impossible de le faire sans le casque. Moi-même je ne sais pas comment il fait.

 **Il attendit qu'elles se rapprochent, il pouvait entendre ce qu'elles disaient.**

 **-On pensait qu'elles avaient toutes disparut mais il faut croire que non.**

 **-Quand on en aura une j'accrocherai, sa tête à mon mur.**

 **-Moi, je le sacrifierai à notre dame !**

Partout dans le hall, on pouvait entendre des vomissements.

Les sorciers étaient révoltés, ils ne connaissent pas ces filles mais ils savent ça elles sont complètements malades.

Rose se sentait malade, il y a quelques années, elle avait tenu ce genre de discours.

Cependant, personne ne comprit ce que voulait dire la chasseresse qui a parlé en dernière.

 **Il en fut dégouté mais pas surpris, le contraire l'aurait étonné.**

 **Il attendit patiemment qu'elles soient à peu près en dessous de lui et passa à l'action.**

 _-Parfait comme il va exposer le monde magique, mon Gregy aura enfin une chance de prendre sa place_ , pensa sournoisement Cathy.

 **D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble. Pour faire une description rapide, il porte un jean avec une chaine dans sa poche et des capsules qui y sont accrochés, un tee-shirt noir moulant avec son symbole en rouge dessus et un blouson à capuche rouge (qu'il n'a pas mis), bleu/gris au niveau des épaules et dans son dos on y voyait leur symbole commun en rouge. Ah oui, aussi il a laissé pousser ses cheveux et il s'est fait quelque chose que les parents n'aiment pas.**

 **(AN : c'est le blouson de Red Hood dans Batman Arkham Knight, sur le tee-shirt c'est le symbole de Red Hood et celui de son dos, je vous laisse le deviner)**

La réaction fut instantanée, en voyant le jeune homme de 16 ans.

Il avait des soupçons de beaux muscles et d'abdos, des longs cheveux noirs avec des teintes vertes émeraude tombants en arrières et sur son œil gauche il y avait un tatouage, une flèche rouge qui pointait vers le bas.

Les filles rougirent et d'autres bavèrent, les garçons âgés étaient jaloux et les plus jeunes le trouvait comme il le dise « Badass ».

Rose était rouge comme une pomme, elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais dans cette tenue non seulement il est cool mais il est _canon_.

-Eh ben, Rose t'as gagné le gros lot, si il est comme ça juste debout, j'ose à peine imaginer comment il est dans un lit, franchement je suis jalouse, dit Lavande en rigolant.

Rose la regarda avec un regard noir et des rougeurs sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à…

-Ne t'en fais pas il est tout à toi, mais dis moi tu as rougis quand… Oh mon dieu vous l'avez fait !?

-NON !, hurla Rose toute rouge, même si ils allaient le savoir elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne comme ça.

Cathy était de plus en plus énervée, ça devrait être son Gregory qu'ils trouvent génial

-Tu lui as autorisé à se faire un tatouage ?, demanda Cathy avec suspicion.

-Il doit l'avoir fais récemment, répondit Susan.

 **Il laissa tomber une petite capsule lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à en dessous de lui, elles se mirent à tousser à cause de la fumée et comme d'habitude il profita de e moment.**

 **Il sauta et mit 2 d'entres à terre avec ses paumes et une fois à terre sorti ses lames.**

-Ses lames ?

 **Il dégaina celle de sa paume droite et trancha la gorge de celle d'en face de lui.**

Tous ceux qui comprirent ce qu'il avait fait furent horrifiés.

Les longs et Rose étaient choqués, horrifiés, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais imaginé Jake tuer de son plein gré.

Ombrage sourit et sortit son bloc-notes, encore un mauvais point pour Potter, fréquenté des tueurs est impardonnable.

-Oh ma pauvre chéri comme tu dois être effondré, après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui voila comment il te remercie ?, dit Cathy d'un air faussement désolé.

-Tais-toi !

 **La dernière reprit ses esprits quand la fumée se dissipa, et il alla se mettre derrière elle.**

 **-Les filles ? LES FILLES !**

 **Enragé, elle dégaina ses couteux de chasse et regarda dans les alentours.**

 **\- Montre-toi ! Ou est tu sale lâche !**

 **-Ici**

 **A peine qu'elle n'ait commencé à se retourner, il dégaina sa lame, mis son bras devant son cou et lui trancha la gorge.**

Les enfants hurlèrent de peur en voyant le sang coulé de la gorge ouverte de la fille. Et tout le monde put voir lame de Jake, elle était surtout comme qui dirait une lame cachée dans son poigné et quand il faisait un mouvement, elle se dégainait, c'est ingénieux et terriblement mortelle à la fois.

Ceux qui le trouvaient cool, ne le pensaient plus maintenant.

Les élèves regardaient les Long d'un mauvais œil maintenant.

 **Il se dirigea lentement vers le campement et comprit très vite qu'elles avaient été alertées par les cris de leur sœur. Ils avaient déjà ramené les corps.**

 **Celle qui devait être la meneuse étouffa un cri de rage.**

 **-Amené les dans la tante et pendant que je préviens notre maîtresse, trouver le et rapporté la tête de cet intrus !**

 **Elles allaient partir à sa recherche mais bon comme elles savent qu'il est là il décida d'y aller direct.**

 **-Viens la chercher toi-même**

-IL EST TROP COOL !, s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

 **Elles tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui et elles prirent leurs couteaux et leurs arcs.**

Rose fut quelque peut soulager ce n'était pas des membres des chasseurs, elle pouvait le voir à cause de leur tenu et de leurs armes.

 **-SALE FILS DE PUTE !**

Les élèves hoquetèrent, ce type est un peut être un tueur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter sa mère.

Haley était très en colère, personne n'insulte sa maman !

Rose était surtout inquiète, Jake a toujours été protecteur avec ses proches alors selon elle cette fille vient tout juste de signer son arrêt de mort.

 **En instant, il disparut, et toutes les filles se retournèrent pour voir leur sœur se faire tuer.**

 **Il avait foncé comme un taureau, il a attrapé celle qui a manqué de respect à sa mère et a foncé dans l'arbre derrière elle, il claqua sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre ce qui lui fendit le crâne, une deuxième fois comme elle était encore en vie et pour finir il la jeta sur le sol.**

 **(C'est comme kratos quand il chope quelqu'un et le plaque sur un mur)**

 **Il porta son attention sur les 5 autres qui restaient.**

 **Il rengaina ses lames et laissa sortir ses griffes.**

 **L'une lui lança un couteau qu'il rattrapa et lui lança dans la tête, elle mourut immédiatement, une autre lui avait tiré une flèche quand il avait le dos tourné, il la rattrapa elle aussi et lui lança dans le bras droit.**

 **Une essaya au corps à corps mais avant qu'elle ne put faire quoique ce soit il l'envoya balader d'un revers, celle qu'il a touché au bras voulut l'attaquer de front avec un couteau mais il esquiva tout ses coups et remarqua les deux autres qui arrivaient derrières avec des épées d'argents, il griffa le ventre son adversaire la retourna et utilisa ses griffes pour trancher sa gorge.**

 **Le sang jaillit comme une fontaine et en aspergea celles de derrières, elles hurlèrent d'horreur et il en profita pour transpercer l'une et quand l'autre reprit ses esprits il lui asséna un coup de griffe du ventre jusqu'à la gorge.**

 **Il n'en restait plus qu'une mais comme elle vu ce qu'il avait fait elle se mit à courir et à demander de l'aide, il la rattrapa et elle tenta de l'attaquer, il para son coup de poing et lui asséna un coup violent au visage qui lui fit tourner la tête. Mais vraiment tourner, le coup a été si violent que sa tête tourna à 360°, évidement elle en mourut.**

Tout le monde était pétrifié de peur. Personne n'osa regarder les longs qui eut aussi étaient horrifiés.

Dans la salle personne, même pas les Mangemorts, n'avaient vu autant de violence.

Les plus jeunes se bouchaient les oreilles et fermaient les yeux, les plus âgés se retenaient de vomir mais certains ne réussirent pas à le faire.

Personne, absolument personne n'aurait cru voir un jour un meurtre encore plus violent et plus cruel qu'un de ceux de Voldemort.

Et en plus de ça, elles étaient à 6 contre lui et il les a massacrées en quelques secondes à main nues. Enfin, quasiment, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient compris que ces griffes sont des vrais.

Dans la foulé Lucius en profita pour lancer quelque chose.

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il faut vérifier en plus de cela les fréquentations de Mr Potter, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas le seul tueur qu'il connaît.

-Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas leurs en vouloir ce n'est pas de leur faute si leur fils est un…, commença Fudge

-Ne finissez pas cette phrase !, tonna Susan.

 **Il ne fit rien aux cadavres avec les marques des ses griffes la police croirait à un ours.**

-Ses griffes ? Quoi comme des vrais griffes ?, demanda un élève aléatoire avant de se rappeler qu'il est interdit de poser des questions aux étrangers.

 **Il prit en revanche leurs équipement et les mis dans un sac qui trainais. Il s'apprêtait à aller à la Delorean mais quelqu'un l'interrompit.**

 **-POUR LE SEIGNEUR CRONOS !, tonna le Centaure derrière lui.**

-Un Centaure ? Mais pourquoi il…, commença Rose.

-Les Centaures sont des créatures malveillantes Miss Thorn, expliqua Ombrage comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans, cela n'est pas étonnant qu'il attaque Mr Long.

Les habitués des créatures magiques la regardaient avec colère, les centaures ne sont pas tous pacifistes mais ça ne va pas dire qu'ils sont tous maléfique !

-Mais c'est qui ce seigneur Cronos ?, demanda une élève de Serdaigle.

-Nous n'en savons rien, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Il n'y jamais eu de sorciers noirs qui s'appelaient « Cronos » chez les sorciers et vu l'expression des Long, eux aussi ne savaient pas qui c'était.

 **Le centaure portait une armure de combat et fonçait sur lui avec une lance.**

-Eh bien, espérons que tu l'as assez entrainé pour ça Papa, lança Cathy d'un ton cinglant.

-Il y arrivera, j'en suis sur, dit Lao-Shi avec confiance.

 **Il lâcha immédiatement le sac et se baissa sur le côté, il était en dessous du centaure, il le soule va et le lança devant lui.**

- _Pourquoi il ne se transforme pas ? S'il veut le vaincre il faut sa entière forme de dragons_ , pensa Lao-shi.

 **Pendant qu'il était déstabilisé, lui, il sorti ses lames du Chaos en fer stygiens.**

Tout le monde fut hébété en voyant les deux grosses épées noires massives il y avait des motifs rouges comme si elles étaient abimées et au niveau de leur manche on aurait la bouche ouverte d'un dragon.

 **(An : Les Lames du chaos sont comme celles de kratos dans** ** _god of war : ascension_** **au niveau max mais complètement noire et avec les motifs)**

-On lui a appris à se servir de ça ?!, demanda Gregory furieux.

-Non, je ne lui jamais appris à se servir des armes ! Moi même je ne savais pas qu'il en avait !, répondit Lao-shi paniqué et confus, ou est ce que jake a appris à se servir de _ça_?

-Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant il ne doit surtout pas jouer avec ce genre de chose !, tempêta Molly

-Pour commencer ce n'est pas un enfant et avec ce qui l'attaque ça pourrait surtout l'aidé plus qu'autre chose !, répondit Susan en colère.

 **Le centaure rechargea mais cette fois-ci il était prêt, il sauta sur la droite et lança la lame droite, il n'a eu que le côté droit du centaure.**

Tout le monde regarda avec horreur l'énorme lame faire une plaie sur tout corps en cheval du centaure, au début ils pensaient qu'il s'en servirait comme les épées classiques, mais non. Il a lancé cette lame pour de vrai, mais elle est revenue à lui car il s'en sert avec des chaînes ! Et les chaînes et l'épée sont aussi enflammées ! Ce qui explique pourquoi le centaure est en train de crier à cause des flammes qui le consument.

-IL EST STYLE !, s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

 **Le centaure hurla mais il se domina l'attaqua à distance avec sa lance. Jake esquiva tous les coups et lança une chaîne enflammé au cou de son adversaire, il agrippa sa chaîne et l'utilisa pour mettre le buste de son adversaire au sol. Le centaure se dégagea en lui lançant sa lance, il lâcha prise et esquiva qui atterrit juste à côté de lui.**

 **Le centaure, fonça sur lui de nouveau.**

 **(Pour bien comprendre ce qui va se produire ce sera au ralenti car c'est une grande vitesse d'action.)**

 **Il prit la lance, et glissa sous le centaure et sauta. Comme le centaure comprit qu'il est derrière lui il monta sur ses jambes comme le font les chevaux pour se retourner et avant qu'il ne le fasse, Jake jeta lance ce qui empala le centaure debout et comme la pointe s'est mise dans le sol, le centaure fut immobilisé debout.**

 **Il se mit à marcher pour arriver devant le centaure, le sang de son adversaire formait une flaque dont ses pieds étaient dedans, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.**

 **-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite même elles sont arrivés avant nous pour la petite.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas me tuer si tu ne le fais pas je te jure qu'on te laissera la vie sauve quand nous auront gagné, dit le centaure en gémissant avec un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.**

 **-Si je ne te tue pas ça ne changera rien à ton destin, dit Jake en souriant, Cronos ne sera pas content de savoir qu'un de ses soldats est renoncé à se battre et ce serait plus humiliant si tu y retournais pour leur dire que je t'ai vaincu et que je t'ai épargné. Mais comme je suis gentil je t'offre une mort rapide contrairement à lui.**

 **Il prit ses 2 lames dans ses mains et lança en diagonales ce qui coupa la tête du centaure.**

 **Son corps se désintégra en poussière d'or et il disparut, ne laissant que la lance.**

Les dragons froncèrent les sourcils, un centaure est censé mourir comme les autres avec du sang rouge et un cadavre mais pourquoi lui se transforme en poussière d'or ?

 **Il récupéra la lance et retourna à la voiture. Et attendit.**

 **Vous croyez certainement qu'il est une sorte de monstre qui est extrêmement violent.**

La plupart des élèves et Ombrage hochèrent la tête, malgré les regards noirs que lançaient les Long, excepté Gregory et Cathy et ses petits.

 **(AN : Cathy a Gregory, un fils plus jeune Andrew et 2 filles qu'on va appeler Marie et Julie)**

 **Ben, si vous pensez que lui il est violent, vous n'avez qu'a vous accroché parce que, niveau violence, lui il n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Harry.**

Les occupants frémissèrent de peur. Ce garçon avait fait pire que les Mangemorts et Voldemort réunis, et lui il dit quelqu'un qui est un Obscurial et un élémentaire est pire ? Ce n'est pas bon signe ça.

 ** _Harry_**

 **Harry marchait vers la maison, Jake lui devait être en train de s'occuper des chasseresses.**

 **-** ** _On devrait le prévenir du centaure qui arrive non ?_** **, demanda son vieil ami.**

-Quoi ?! Il aurait du aller l'aidé s'il le savait depuis le début !, tonna Susan.

 **\- POUR LE SEIGNEUR CRONOS !, hurla une voix au loin.**

 **-** ** _Je pense qu'il est au courant maintenant et puis il peut s'en charger tout seul, répondit-il._**

 **Arrivé devant la maison, il s'arrêta et scruta les environs.**

 ** _-Celebrimbor ils sont combien à l'intérieur ?, demanda Harry_**

Les occupant étaient tous confus « célébrimbor » est nom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

 ****Un parchemin tomba sur la tête du Professeur McGonagall, elle l'ouvrit et lut :

 **Ça se prononce « kélébrimbor »**

 ** _-La petite est dans sa chambre. Et i hommes dans le salon,_** **répondit le fantôme du Mordor**

Là tout le monde en avait marre, plus ils avançaient et plus il y avait de mystère.

-Pourquoi il a un fantôme avec lui ? demanda une élève de Serdaigle.

-C'est quoi le Mordor ?

 **Il entra dans la maison sans frapper.**

 **Dans le salon il ya avait deux hommes, qui étaient en train de boire des bières et discutaient d'argent**

 **-Pour 2 000 dollars et ce sera mon dernier mot.**

 **-Bon entendu.**

 **-Alors va falloir… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi toi ?!**

 **-Qui est la fille à l'étage ?, demanda froidement Harry.**

Les occupants frémissèrent la phrase du survivant avait été dite par l'écran et elle avait envoyée des frissons dans leurs colonnes vertébrales. Les Mangemorts eux aussi frémissèrent mais c'était parce que cette voix froide et perçante leur rappela leur maître.

 **-C'est ma belle-fille mais qu'est ce que t'en as foutre toi ?, demanda-il choqué.**

 **-Pourquoi elle est enfermée ?, grogna Harry.**

Les occupants plus âgés comprenaient peu à peu quel genre de foyer c'était avec horreur.

 **-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, beugla l'homme en brisant sa bouteille de bière et tendit les restes dentelés de manière menaçante. L'autre homme fit de même.**

-Fais attention, fais attention, fais attention…, murmura Lily pressé contre la poitrine de James.

 **\- C'est là que tu as tort.**

 **Là-dessus le beau-père fonça sur lui, Harry l'arrêta net dans son élan en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber à genoux en serrant son ventre. Et avant que l'autre homme ne put faire quoique ce soit il lui envoya un pic de glace dans la jambe ce qui le cloua au sol. Il attrapa le beau-père par le visage et là sa main et toute la partie de son corps avec laquelle il tenait l'homme se mit à briller d'un bleu blanchâtre luisant et son visage laissa apparaître celui de Celebrimbor.**

Tout le monde était stupéfait en voyant ce fantôme, il avait le visage complètement ridé, des yeux blanc luisants, et son corps fantomatique était recouvert d'une armure élégante.

 **Une seconde plus tard Harry reprit entièrement son corps, mais il était enragé. Il tendit la main vers le visage du beau-père qui hurla de douleur et serra sa main en poing, sa magie lui obéit et fit exploser la tête de l'homme qui se trouvait à genoux.**

 **Il s'approcha sans rien dire de l'autre et lui arracha le pic de la jambe.**

 **-AAH ! Salopard ! Meurtrier !**

 **-De un, le salaud ici c'est toi et de deux, non je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je suis un Assassin !, il di la dernière phrase en dégainant sa lame caché.**

Ombrage sourit, tout allait de mieux en mieux. Il l'a proclamé lui-même c'est un assassin et faisait lui aussi preuve de violence.

-Monsieur le ministre il faudra le mettre aussi dans la liste des charges, dit-elle avec un son sourire laid.

-Oui, en effet Dolores.

Lily perdait peu à peu l'espoir de revoir son fils en vie, avec elle dans leur maison.

 **Après avoir fait le ménage en bas il monta en haut. Il arriva devant une porte avec un cadenas, il fit un geste de la main et le cadenas disparut.**

Tout le monde était de plus en plus surpris la magie sans baguette est très difficile à faire.

 **Dans la chambre, il y avait une petite fille sous les draps qui tremblaient.**

 **-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.**

 **-Laisse moi tranquille je ne vivrai pas avec toi peu importe ce que t'as dit mon beau-père, dit-elle en sanglotant**

 **-Je ne suis as venu ici de la part de ton beau-père je suis venu par moi-même, répondit Harry avec douceur.**

 **-Tu mens !, répondit-elle en pleurant.**

 **-Je ne te ferai aucun mal c'est promis.**

 **-Pourquoi je te devrai te croire ?, demanda elle toujours en pleur.**

 **-Peut-être parce que tu es comme moi. Tu es une sang-mêlé.**

 **Elle arrêta de pleurer et enleva le drap qui la cachait.**

 **Elle avait les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.**

Tout le monde regardait avec tristesse et pitié la pauvre petite fille.

-Mais comment on peut vouloir faire du mal comme ça ?

 _-Hmf, ce n'est qu'une infâme sang-mêlée_ , pensèrent la plupart des Serpentards.

 **-Toi aussi ton papa*snif* t'as abandonné ?, demanda-t-elle.**

 **-Non. Mais pour que tu comprennes il faut que je te dise ce que tu es et quel est notre monde.**

Les adultes grimacèrent, dans le monde des sorciers et des créatures magiques, il n'est pas rare qu'un père de famille moldue quitte sa femme quand il apprend les origines de cette dernière.

 **Il lui expliqua rapidement son monde et ce qu'elle est.**

 **-Moi, je m'appelle Harry et toi, tu t'appelle comment ?**

 **Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se jura de la protéger, elle avait deux points communs avec deux personnes qu'il aime.**

 **-Je m'appelle Lily, dit-elle en souriant.**

Tout le monde regarda la mère du survivant.

Lily était heureuse, son fils venait de dire qu'il l'aime, ça valait tout l'or du monde pour elle.

 **-Bon, viens il faut partir.**

 **Il la prit sur ses épaules et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit à l'arrière et dormit profondément.**

 **-Alors ?, lui demanda jake.**

 **-Son beau-père la frappait régulièrement, comme elle était là ça l'aidait au niveau des impôts mais comme elle grandit et que bientôt il n'aura plus rien, il allait la vendre à un pédophile.**

Les occupants étaient horrifiés. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ?

 **Jake ne posa aucune question et monta devant, il connait Harry alors il pouvait très bien dire que ces types, le pédophile en particulier, auraient préféré une mort rapide.**

Tout le monde se regardait inquiet, le beau-père méritait de mourir mais le pédophile on ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé.

Alors qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire ?

 **Quelques jours plus tard, les policiers arrivèrent pour enquêter sur la disparition du résident et quand ils entrèrent, ils vomirent tous les deux.**

 **Le corps du résident, était allongé par terre avec la gorge tranchée mais un autre était accroché au lustre.**

 **Non, en fait c'est pire. Il était pendu mais avec ses propres intestins comme corde et plus tard au labo, ils découvrirent qu'il avait tous les os réduit en miette mais aussi que la victime était un pédophile recherché. Ils ne savaient pas qui était ce tueur ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il avait une forcément vengeance contre lui.**

Là, même les Mangemorts vomirent.

Personne n'arrivait à supporter l'image affichée, les enfants fermaient les yeux et vomirent, comme les adultes en fait. C'était tout simplement horrible, c'est vrai que c'était un pédophile mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à imaginer une mort aussi sanglante.

Après environ, 30 minutes lorsque tout le monde se calma, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Il l'heure de déjeuner, après notre festin nous pourrons continuer. Monsieur le ministre j'ai à vous parler dans mon bureau.

Dumbledore essayait de rester positif mais si les choses continuaient à ce rythme là, il ne pourrait plus aider Harry même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait clairement qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Mais, il n'y pensa plus il fallait apprendre à Fudge l'existence d'un autre monde et vu sa réaction concernant le retour de Voldemort il valait mieux qu'il prenne du veritaserum.

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, ne vous inquiéter pas ils apprendront bientôt l'existence de l'Olympe. Mais avec ce que je vous ai fait vous allez devoir essayer de deviner ce qui se passe. Merci à ceux qui me follow, n'oubliez pas de poster des commentaires et à la prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les choses commençaient à se compliqué.

-C'EST LE MENSONGE LE PLUS SCANDALEUX QUE VOUS POUVIEZ ME RACONTEZ !, tonna Fudge violet.

Vraiment compliqué.

-Monsieur le ministre, vous pouvez ne pas croire ce que je vous répète depuis des mois, mais vous ne pouvez en aucun ignorez cela, répondit le directeur calmement.

-VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE PREUVE !

-Si vous voulez une preuve, je peux faire venir le dragon ici et il se transformera devant vous comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Fudge était à court de mots et d'arguments.

-Et comment en informer la population, qu'il y a des monstres qui vivent en communauté aussi longtemps que nous ? Comment ?!

-Mais, monsieur le ministre il n'y a aucun monstre. Ce sont des créatures magiques civilisées, qui vivent en paix et en harmonie, et qui plus est internationale. Et, c'est de cela que je voulais vous parler, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas publier cette partie là dans _La Gazette du sorcier_.

-Oui, en effet. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, dit Fudge en essuyant la sueur de son front.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à la grande salle.

Une fois que tout le monde ait fini de manger, ils attendirent le directeur et le ministre pour continuer la lecture.

-Tu crois que c'est un mage noir ?

-Ces deux là sont des tueurs ! Alors oui ce sont sûrement des mages noirs !

Lorsque que les attendus arrivèrent, ils reprirent la lecture.

-Qui veut lire ?, demanda Ombrage.

-Je vais le faire, dit Poppy

 ** _Présent_**

 ** _Harry_**

 **Lui et Jake venait de prendre Lily. Comme elle était fatiguée, ils se sont arrêtés pour la nuit sur la route.**

 **-J'ai vérifié tous les tombeaux. Aucun artefact n'a été volé, dit Harry.**

 **\- Y aura moins de boulot, répondit Jake.**

 **-Oui.**

 **En tendant l'oreille, Harry entendit un bruit, un ronflement. Ce n'était pas celui d'un Cyclope, d'un Drakon ou d'un autre monstre. Non, c'était un le ronflement d'un ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.**

-C'est quoi ces créatures Mr Dragonneau ?, demanda Cédric.

-J'en suis navré mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-C'est une créature très grande et forte comme les géants sauf qu'ils n'ont qu'un œil au lieu d'en avoir deux. Mais j'ai oublié dans quoi on en parle.

 **En s'enfonçant un peu dans la forêt, il vit son vieil ami Grover allongé sur le sol en train de dormir. Il était couvert de brindilles et de feuilles, comme s'il dormait là depuis longtemps. Les racines semblaient s'enrouler autour de lui pour le tirer lentement dans le sol.**

-Depuis combien de temps il peut être là ?

 **-Grover, réveille-toi.**

 **-Unnnh-zzzzz.**

 **-T'es couvert de terre, mec. Réveille-toi !**

 **-Sommeil, murmura-t-il.**

 **-C'est l'heure de manger des CRÊPES !**

 **Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.**

Tout le monde rigola.

-Faut croire qu'il est comme toi Ron, dit Ginny.

Cela apporta plus de rire. Excepté ceux de Ron, bien sûr.

 **-Harryyyy ! Jakkke ! Je suis si content de vous revoir.**

 **Ses sabots étaient visibles. Depuis l'été dernier, Grover avait renoncé à se déguiser en humain. Il ne portait plus jamais de faux pieds ni de couvre-chef. Il ne mettait même plus de jeans, d'ailleurs, car à partir de la taille, il avait des pattes de chèvre couvertes d'un épais pelage. Il arborait un tee-shirt Max et les Maximonstres et il était couvert de terre et de sève. Et son menton s'ornait d'un bouc assez fourni qui lui donnait un air presque adulte.**

-Comment ça des sabots ?

En effet en regardant l'écran, tous les occupants purent voir un jeune homme à moitié chèvre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Cho.

-C'était quoi son nom encore lui ?, se demanda Hermione, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Ombrage était répugné quand elle apprit que Grover se déguisait en humain. _« Comment ce sale hybride ose-t-il se faire passer pour un être humain ?! »_

 **-Content de te revoir aussi mon vieux, dit Harry en souriant, on vient de te trouver. Mais pourquoi tu dormais là ? Et pourquoi t'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis 5 mois ?**

 **Il se mit alors à se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs et leur raconta tout.**

 **-Bon. Ok.**

 **-Ils ont fait vite, commenta jake. Bon on fait quoi patron ?**

 **-On retourne au camp. Les vacances sont terminées, j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde.**

 **-Bon et ensuite ?**

 **-On règle quelques petites choses.**

 **A ce moment là, Káfsi réapparut devant lui.**

Tout le monde fut émerveillé de revoir l'oiseau majestueux, particulièrement les nouveaux arrivants.

 **-Ah, salut mon vieux. Tu leur as apporté la lettre, ils ne devraient plus tarder alors. Qu'est ce que tu as ramené ?**

 **Il prit le journal des serres son phénix. Le lut et soupira.**

 **-Voila un exemple des « petites choses », dit il en tendant le journal à Jake.**

 **Après une lecture rapide, il se mit à rire.**

 **-HAHAHA ! Ils croient vraiment que c'est juste en t'expulsant que tout leur problème seront réglé ?**

Tous les occupants eurent le souffle coupé. Maintenant qu'il était au courant de son expulsion, qu'allait-il faire ?

 **\- C'est quoi leur problème déjà ?, demanda Grover.**

 **-Ils sont racistes, répondit Jake.**

Les longs regardèrent autour d'eux les sorciers avec méfiance.

 **-Oui en gros c'est ça. Il y a des sorciers qui ont la magie car ils en ont hérité et d'autres l'ont eu grâce à Hécate.**

Les sorciers étaient confus. Qui est Hécate ?

- _Les nés-moldus nous volent notre magie, ils ne l'ont pas eu,_ pensèrent la plupart des Sang-Purs d Serpentard.

- _Encore un autre mensonge de ce sale morveux_ , pensa la Grande Inquisitrice avec colère.

 **-Et du coup on fait quoi pour eux ?, demanda Jake**

 **-On s'en fiche, répondit Harry.**

Les sorciers le prirent plutôt mal, ils se démenaient comme des malades pour trouver une trace de lui, il vient d'apprendre qu'il a été renvoyé de Poudlard et il _s'en fichait_!?

 _-Quelle enfant insolent !,_ pensa Ombrage.

 **-Pour l'instant on retourne au camp. Et on attend les autres.**

 **Ils repartirent vers la voiture ou Lily dormait toujours et reprirent la route.**

 ** _Percy_**

-QUOI !? s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

-Vous saviez où se trouve Potter et vous ne nous l'avez pas dis ! TRAITRE !, beugla Fudge.

-Je vous le jure ce n'est pas moi et même si c'était le cas je ne sais absolument rien sur lui ! hurla Percy Weasley terrifié.

Poppy lit rapidement avant que tout ne dégénère…encore.

 **Percy lui, était sur une plage avec sa petite amie à l'île de Saint-Thomas. Les vagues étaient calmes, l'eau brillait sous les rayons de la lune et ils étaient allongés sur le sable.**

-OOHHH ! C'est trop romantique !, s'extasia Lavande.

-On peut voir à quoi ils ressemblent ?, s'enquit Parvati.

Instantanément l'image du couple s'afficha.

Les jeunes filles rougirent en voyant Percy, il était quasiment comme Harry, et les garçons bavèrent en voyant Rachel.

Percy était torse nu et Rachel se servait d sa poitrine comme un oreiller. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés et elle ne portait qu'un bikini et une chemise.

-Ouf ! C'est un autre Percy dirent les jumeaux en soupirant.

-Eh ben, il est entouré de beaux gosses Harry, commenta Romilda en riant, on devrait lui dire d'amener ses amis, dit-elle à se amies à voix basses.

 **Pour une fois qu'il avait un moment de détente.**

 **-Tu sais il y quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su sur toi, dis Rachel.**

 **-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?**

 **-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toi et Harry ?**

 **Il se redressa et lui sourit.**

 **-C'est vrai. C'est une petite histoire mais c'est de la que tout a commencé.**

 ** _Passé_**

 ** _Harry_**

 **Harry venait d'arriver à New-York il y a une heure.**

-Bon, on est revenu au moment ou il arrivait à New-York, dit Hermione.

 **Il faisait nuit, il n'avait pas envie de dormir alors il parcourut les rues.**

 **Il les passa sans vraiment savoir où il allait.**

 **Au bout d'un moment il atteignit sans le savoir Central Park.**

 **Il regarda avec émerveillement la végétation qui était autour de lui avant qu'un grognement ne retentisse derrière lui.**

-Un grognement ?, dit Lily avec appréhension.

 **En se retournant, il vit le même chien qui l'a attaqué à Privet drive.**

-Non !

-Encore un autre ?!

 **Sauf que cette fois ils étaient quatre.**

Les occupants qui aimaient Harry pâlirent de manière drastique. Un seul de ces monstres était horrible alors en avoir quatre à gérer.

 **Alors, il fit quelque chose de très naturel. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible.**

-Bien joué Potter !, grogna Fol Œil.

 **Plus il avançait plus il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas que quatre mais au moins dix et ils n'étaient pas tous sur lui.**

Lily devenait de plu en plus paniquer, elle se colla au bras de son James en répétant sans cesse : « Pitié, pitié, pitié.. ».

 **En regardant plus loin il vit un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui qui lui frappait les chiens avec une rambarde de fer.**

Les occupants étaient tous surpris. Un autre sorcier avait vu ces créatures et n'en a pas parlé ? Et pourquoi était-il si jeune ?

 **Il alla vers lui et au moment où il le rejoignit un chien fit tomber le garçon.**

 **Harry donna un coup de poing dans la tête du monstre ce qui le repoussa.**

-Eh ben, il doit avoir un bon coup pour cogner un truc comme ça.

 **-Ça va ?, demanda-t-il.**

 **Une fois rapproché il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mangé depuis longtemps.**

Les adultes grimacèrent, il y avait de grande chance pour que cet enfant soit abandonné.

 **Le garçon resta bouche bée un moment avant de se ressaisir.**

 **-Oui je vais bien, merci mais tu-derrière toi !**

 **Harry se coucha de justesse avant qu'un chien ne lui arrache la tête d'un coup de mâchoire.**

Lily sentait que son cœur allait exploser sous la pression du stress.

 **Il se retourna et vit que d'autre arrivait et avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit, au moins 6 d'entre eux furent balayés par vague d'eau de l'étang qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.**

- _Ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants_ , pensa Dumbledore.

 **Mais lui n'y était pour rien.**

-Quoi ?

 **En tournant la tête il vit le garçon avec sa main levé. Il comprit alors que cet enfant devait être comme lui.**

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Un autre élémentaire de l'eau. Il a y avait deux élémentaires de l'eau et en plus de ça ils se connaissent.

 **-Il faut partir, dit Harry.**

 **-Oui.**

 **Ils se mirent à courir et ils réussirent à quitter Central Park. Il le suivit en faisant attention, il ne connaissait aucune rues mais l'autre enfant lui si, il valait mieux ne pas le perdre de vue et après une heure ou deux, ils ont réussis à échapper aux monstres. Ils se reposèrent dans une ruelle de l'Upper West Side.**

 **-Moi c'est Harry, dit il en souriant.**

 **-Moi c'est Percy. Percy Jackson, répondit Percy avec le même sourire.**

-Déjà nous avons un nom, dit quelqu'un aléatoirement.

 **-Tu sais ce que c'était que ça toi ?**

 **-Non, ils sont après moi depuis des heures.**

 **-Je viens de Londres, tu connais un endroit ou on peut se cacher ?**

 **Percy réfléchit quelques instants et hocha la tête. Et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui allait devenir un repaire pour eux.**

-C'est la fin du chapitre, dit Poppy.

Tout le monde pensa à ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Un enfant de 10 ans et qui est de plus un élémentaire a fui le pays et a rencontré un autre élémentaire en Amérique qui lui aussi est attaqué par des créatures qui n'ont jamais été enregistrés.

Eh bien, que pouvait-il-y avoir de pire ?

 **A/N : Je sais ce que vous vous dite c'est trop court après tout ce temps etc. Mais le truc c'est que maintenant je suis en 1ere S et on vient de finir une période d'évaluation, alors je fais ce que je peux. Comme je vais bientôt partir en vacance, je vous ai fait ce petit bout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui me follow et laissez un commentaire. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Apres avoir fini le dernier chapitre le ministre et Dolores durent se rendre au ministère et aller voir le ministre Américain pour lui expliquer la situation.

Les élèves furent libérés et vaquèrent à leurs occupations tout en parlant de leur découverte sur le Survivant. L'Ordre du phénix chercha un moyen pour retrouver Harry et les Long les avaient rejoints. Sauf Severus qui était rentré chez lui apparemment, il y aurait eu un incident près de sa maison et elle aurait été impliquée.

Ce ne fut que le soir, à l'heure du diner, que Fudge et Dolores revinrent. Le seul qui manquait était l'actuel maître des potions de Poudlard.

Comme Poppy redoutait qu'Harry se trouve dans des situations extrêmement périlleuses étant donné le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans son infirmerie, elle avait amené plusieurs flacons de Philtre calmant pour ses parents.

Et Hermione avait reçu un livre de la part de celui qui a envoyé ces livres et lui avait interdit de l'ouvrir sauf pendant la lecture.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, ils ouvrèrent le livre pour lire le dernier chapitre de cette journée

Et ce fut Lavande qui se porta volontaire.

 _ **Passé**_

 _ **Harry**_

 **Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit parc. Il y avait une petite cabane dans laquelle il y avait une sorte lit fait avec des branches d'arbres et des morceaux de canapés.**

Les occupants étaient incrédules. Ce petit n'habitait pas là quand même !

 **-C'est ici que tu habite ?, demanda Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.**

 **-Non, cette cabane existe depuis longtemps. Je reste ici pour me cacher des monstres.**

 **-Tu es tout seul ?**

 **-Oui. Comme toi non ?, demanda-t-il curieux.**

 **-Oui. Je suis parti parce que mon oncle et ma tante ne veulent pas de moi. Et pour échappé à la police j'ai du quitter Londres et je suis venu ici.**

 **Il valait mieux lui cacher qu'il les avait tués sans même savoir comment.**

-Oui, approuva Maugrey. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il va réagir.

 **-Moi aussi je me cache de la police, répondit Percy.**

Tout le monde fut surpris. Lui aussi il ?

 **-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Percy le regarda nerveusement avant de continuer.**

 **-Je veux bien te le dire mais jure d'abord que tu diras rien.**

 **-Juré, répliqua Harry.**

 **-Mon papa est parti quand j'étais bébé, alors ma maman s'est occupée de moi mais plus tard elle a épousé Gaby** **Ugliano, un type sympa les trente premières secondes mais qui a ensuite montré sa vraie nature de crétin planétaire** **. Je l'ai surnommé Gaby Pue-Grave.**

Les plus jeunes se mirent à rire et certains adultes arrivèrent à se maîtriser. Sauf les trois maraudeurs présents évidement.

-Hahaha, il est marrant ce Percy, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

 **\- Gaby Pue-Grave? , dit Harry entre deux rires.**

 **\- Oui, ce type** **dégageait une puanteur de pizza à l'ail moisie roulée dans un short de gym.**

Tout autour on pouvait entendre des bruits de dégouts.

-Eww !, firent les filles.

-Une minute, comment ça « dégageait » ?

 **-Dégageait ?**

 **-J'y viens, dis Percy en soupirant. Mais d'abord je voudrais savoir un truc pourquoi les autres ne les voient pas ?**

 **-Les autres ?**

-Il doit parler des moldus, dit le professeur Flitwick.

 **-Ben, oui. Le gens quoi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.**

 **Percy le regarda intrigué.**

 **-Je te parle des gens normaux. Quand une fille a vus les chiens qui nous ont attaqué elle a dit que c'était un chiot.**

Tous les occupants se regardèrent, incrédules. Ce chien ne risquait certainement pas d'être un chiot.

 **Harry pouvait très bien dire que ces chiens ne risquaient pas d'être des chiots.**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Bon. Gaby Pue-Grave n'était pas gentil avec moi et ma maman. Et un jour il a tapé maman beaucoup plus fort et elle est tombée, comme j'étais en colère j'allais le frapper mais le sol s'est mis à trembler et un morceau du toit lui est tombé sur la tête.**

Les sorciers grimacèrent. Il avait eu une enfance violente et de grands pouvoirs. En général quand ces deux choses sont réunies le résultat est très mauvais.

 **Percy attendit la réaction d'Harry et elle le surprit.**

 **-Moi mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé. C'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont pris mais ils n'étaient pas gentil. Alors, quand ils sont allés trop loin, j'ai littéralement explosé et je me suis retrouvé dans un champ pas loin et je me suis cachée dans un avion pour venir ici.**

Ceux qui étaient du côté d'Harry paniquèrent. Ce garçon avait eu une enfance similaire mais si il réagissait de la mauvaise manière ?

 **Percy voyait qu'il ne mentait pas mais au moment où il allait parler, une sirène de police se fit entendre.**

-Quoi ? Ils vont devoir encore courir !, s'exclama James.

-Et bien ils sont tout les deux recherché par la police.

 **-Apparemment ils ont vu le gamin par là chercher partout.**

 **-Je pense qu'on pourra en parler ailleurs.**

 **-Oui, répondit Percy avant de prendre ses affaires et de suivre Harry.**

 _ **Présent**_

 _ **Percy**_

 **-Voila comment on s'est rencontré.**

 **-C'est incroyable on a du mal à croire que vous ne vous connaissiez pas depuis tout petit.**

-Ils doivent êtres proche alors, dit un Serdaigle.

 **Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais un Message-Iris l'interrompit.**

-Un quoi ?, demanda un Serdaigle de septième année.

Personne ne sut lui répondre en voyant un arc-en-ciel avec à l'intérieur la tête de quelqu'un.

 **-Désolé d'interrompre le moment où t'essais de la prendre mon vieux.**

 **-Tu fais chier Jake, soupira Percy.**

Les adultes avaient un regard réprobateur à cause du langage de Percy et de ce que Jake insinuait et les étudiants et les immatures (pas besoin de dire qui c'est j'espère) rirent à la blague.

 **-Content de te revoir aussi.**

 **-Alors du nouveau ?**

 **-Les vacances sont terminées. J'ai deux grandes nouvelles pour toi. La première c'est qu'on a une petite nouvelle et que c'est une sœur de Thalia.**

-Ce n'est pas la fille dont il a parlé dans un chapitre précédant ?, demanda un Cédric.

-Oui c'est bien elle, lui répondit Fleur.

Elle voulait réellement savoir qui était cette fille et surtout ce qu'elle est pour Harry.

 **-Sérieux ?, demanda Percy avec surprise.**

 **-Oui. La seconde c'est qu'on doit tous revenir au camp.**

 **-Connaissant Harry, lui il va faire autre chose j'imagine ?**

 **-Oui, il est parti en Angleterre.**

Les occupants eurent des réactions diverses. Ceux qui voulaient la « vérité » et les Sang-Purs qui étaient pour Voldemort espéraient qu'ils pourraient l'avoir et l'Ordre essayait d'imaginer tout ce qui était possible pour le sauver.

 **-Pour faire quoi ?, s'étonna Percy.**

 **\- Et bien il est parti rendre visite à son amie archéologue, dit Jake en souriant.**

 **-Oh. Bon ben espérons qu'elle ne le tabasse pas trop, répondit Percy en grimaçant.**

 _ **Présent**_

 _ **Lara**_

 **Sur une route assez éloigné des grandes villes, devant un panneau affichant une carte au milieu d'une journée ensoleillé se trouvais une voiture noire. Une voiture de grande marque pour être exact. Une Bentley** **EXP 10 Speed 6** **.**

Les nés-moldus furent impressionnés et émerveillés lorsqu'ils virent la voiture s'afficher. Peu importe qui était son propriétaire elle devait être très riche.

-Pff, vous vous émerveillez pour un tas de ferraille ? Vous êtes vraiment stupide, dit Drago.

-Ce tas de ferraille, comme tu les dis Malefoy, sont plus rapides que plusieurs balais, rétorqua Hermione.

Malefoy junior vit rouge mais cependant n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Lavande continua.

 **Son propriétaire savais que ce genre de bolide attirait l'œil mais dans la nuit elle passerait inaperçu et puis c'est aussi le moins luxueux qu'elle possède.**

Oui. Définitivement très, très riche.

 **Cette personne était arrêté sur la route et cherchais un petit village du nom de Little Hangleton avec sa carte.**

Dumbledore reconnut immédiatement ce village. C'est celui où les parents de Voldemort étaient nés. Il comptait bientôt allé voir la vieille maison des Gaunt d'ailleurs.

 **Cette personne est une femme qui est connu en Angleterre mais aussi dans le monde entier.**

Les nés-moldus prêtèrent une attention particulière, si c'est une célébrité, il y a alors une chance pour qu'ils la connaissent.

 **Elle s'appelle Lara Croft, une archéologue, surnommée par les médias « Tomb Raider ».**

Lavande laissa tomber le livre en état de choc.

Tous les nés-moldus, particulièrement les filles, regardèrent l'écran pour voir une femme qui devait être dans la trentaine. Elle avait des traits fin, un visage gracieux, des yeux noisette des cheveux bruns très foncé et ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste noire avec un jean bleu foncé.

La gente masculine étaient très attiré par cette femme, il fallait le reconnaitre elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Sirius bavait comme un chien (il avait pris l'habitude depuis le temps) et les autres garçons firent comme lui. Même certains hommes mariés, sauf James.

En revanche les filles qui venaient du monde moldu bavardèrent sur cette femme.

-C'est elle ! Oh mon dieu, c'est elle !

-La « Tomb Raider » !

-J'y crois pas, s'extasia Parvati.

Évidement comme les sangs-purs ne comprirent pas, Hermione leur expliqua.

-Lara Croft est une aristocrate et aussi certainement la plus grande archéologue du monde. Elle est connut pour ses grandes aventures d'explorations, principalement en Amazonie. Elle a toujours réussi à ramener les artefacts perdus qu'elle cherchait et à en même temps prouvé l'existence de certaines cités anciennes considéré comme des mythes. Ce qui lui a valu le titre de « Tomb Raider ». Et parfois pour défendre sa vie elle doit combattre des mercenaires grâce à son entrainement et ses armes.

Les occupants, particulièrement les femmes, venant du monde des sorciers était impressionnés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entend parler d'une aristocrate qui part dans des milieux aussi dangereux que l'Amazonie et qui se défend toute seule.

 **Elle avait parcouru les quatre coins du monde à la recherche de trésors, de tombeaux secret et de cité légendaire durant lesquelles elle avait dû faire face à de nombreuses situations de danger de mort et parfois faire face à des mercenaires ou des assassins .**

Le respect éprouvé pour Lara ne fit qu'augmenter. Sauf pour un groupe particulier évidement.

 **Elle appartenait à l'aristocratie, son père était Lord fortuné et un archéologue aussi. Il y a trois ans elle avait laissé tomber les explorations et avait décidé de changer de voie professionnelle. Après quelques mois, elle est entrée à l'université du Cambridge en tant que professeur d'archéologie.**

Les professeurs furent très intéressés. Elle avait décidé de transmettre son savoir. En même temps elle en avait peut être aussi assez de risquer sa vie.

 **Elle a remporté un franc succès. Et quand une nouvelle grande découverte s'est faite, on le lui avait demandé et donné le nécessaire pour mener à bien cette expédition mais arrivé sur place elle fit quelques jours plus tard une rencontre qui bouleversa sa vie.**

Plusieurs se demandèrent ce qu'il c'était passé.

 **Mais pour revenir dans le vif du sujet elle ne trouvait pas ce maudit village sur la carte. Elle ne devait pas y aller immédiatement, il fallait d'abord qu'elle attende quelqu'un mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se renseigné un peu.**

 **-Mais merde, il où se village?!**

Les Lord et les Lady ainsi que plusieurs femmes et les professeurs étaient plutôt mécontent de son langage.

 **-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher. Il n'y est pas.**

 **Elle sursauta et se retournât son arme à la main**

-De bons réflexes ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !, inutile de dire qui dit ça aussi.

 **mais elle se calma quand elle le reconnut.**

 **-Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire peur aux gens comme ça Harry.**

Les occupants furent surpris, particulièrement les nés-moldus. Il semble que le Survivant a des connaissances influentes dans le monde moldu.

-Oh, pourquoi il ne nous as pas dit qu'il la connaissait ? J'aurai aimé la rencontré, geignit Lavande.

-Il a sûrement ses raisons, répondit Hermione même si elle était jalouse qu'Harry ai Lara Croft dans ses connaissances.

 **Il portait une veste blanche qui avait l'air d'avoir une capuche, un tee-shirt blanc et un jean bleu.**

 **Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, s'approcha et lui fit un câlin.**

Ah. Apparemment ils son proches.

 **Mais dès qu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui mit une gifle.**

Quelques exclamations de surprises ont été poussées. Personne ne s'attendait à ça

 **-ÇA FAIT UN MOIS QUE JE N'AI PLUS DE TES NOUVELLES. PAS DE LETTRE, PAS D'APPEL, RIEN ! ET TU M'ENVOIE UN MESSAGE JUSTE POUR ME DIRE DE VENIR TE RETROUVER ICI SANS AUCUNE EXPLICATION !, tonna Lara.**

 **Harry grimaça. Une femme en colère est toujours aussi dangereuse.**

Les filles souriaient avec un air suffisant et les garçons gémissaient tout en compatissant pour le Survivant.

 **-Je sais. J'aurai fait autrement si j'avais pu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre je t'expliquerai tout une fois arrivé à notre destination.**

 **Lara soupira elle s'y attendait un peu.**

 **-Très bien. On prend ma voiture ?**

 **-Oui mais c'est moi qui conduit.**

 **D'après son regard Lara avait comprit que c'était indiscutable alors elle n'insista pas.**

 **Elle s'installa sur le siège passager tandis qu'Harry prit le volant et démarra la voiture.**

 **Après deux ou trois minute il commença la conversation.**

 **-Dis moi tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit sur les sorciers ?, dit-il.**

Les yeux d'Ombrage et de Fudge s'illuminèrent. Il avait révélé l'existence des sorciers à une moldue. Encore un méfait à ajouter à son casier judiciaire.

Ceux qui était du parti du Survivant ne pouvaient que grimacer, cela va encore plus se compliqué maintenant.

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Sur le fait qu'ils sont stupides.**

Les sorciers se sentirent insulté particulièrement les Sangs-Purs.

 **\- Tu m'as dit qu'ils sont surtout racistes.**

Les nés-moldus ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer et les Sangs-Purs se renfrognèrent. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si les moldus sont contre nature.

 **-C'est ça. Mais je ne pense pas t'avoir expliqué pourquoi il existe et à quel point il s'étend.**

 **-Non.**

 **Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.**

 **-Quand les sorciers ont commencé à apparaître c'était au moyen-âge, au début ils ont été acclamés.**

Les sorciers particulièrement les nés-moldus étaient surpris. Les moldus ont acclamé les sorciers ?

 **Tout le monde pensait que leur pouvoir venait de Dieu, que c'était une bénédiction.**

Ah. Oui c'est vrai que c'est plutôt logique.

 **Mais quand ils ont expliqué l'origine de leur pouvoir, ils ont donné la preuve que tout ce que en quoi ils croyaient était faux.**

 **Alors évidement pour continuer le christianisme et aussi parce qu'ils étaient complètement buté, les mortels ont chassés les sorciers mais ils ont réussi à se cacher. Et quelques années plus tard lorsque les premières générations sont mortes une question est survenue.**

 **D'où venaient-ils ?**

 **Ils n'ont jamais réellement eu le temps de s'interroger sur cette question car la chasse au sorcier faisait rage. Ils se sont mis en tête que les mortels normaux avaient peur d'eux et que cela était justifié car ils étaient leur supérieur.**

 **Et ça a commencé à s'aggraver à cause des vieilles familles qui voyaient des nés-moldus avoir leur pouvoir sans aucune explication, ils se sont crus alors supérieur aux nés-moldus parce qu'ils avaient des ancêtres magiques et à croire que les moldus sont sans cervelle.**

Les nés-moldus se renfrognèrent. C'était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer les merveilles qu'ils avaient accomplis sans la magie.

 **-Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que tous ce que l'humanité a créer est compliqué au moins ?**

 **\- Tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé le 21 juillet 1966 ?, demanda-t-il.**

 **Lara fut surprise par sa question.**

Comme les Sangs-Purs qu'est ce que ça à avoir avec les moldus ?

Ceux qui venaient du monde moldus, avaient comprit de quoi Harry parlait et souriaient. Voila quelque chose qui allait clouer le bec des sangs-purs !

 **-Heu… oui, c'est jour là que les américains ont envoyé le premier homme sur la lune.**

Les sorciers étaient choqués. Les moldus avaient envoyé quelqu'un sur la lune ?!

-Mais c'est atroce de faire mourir quelqu'un comme ça !, s'exclama Blaise

-Non, non, non il n'est pas mort ! Les américains l'ont envoyé sur la lune vivant et on l'a ramené vivant, c'est le tout premier voyage spatiale. Et il a été réalisé grâce à la technologie moldue, dit-elle en regardant la table des Serpentards.

Les Sangs-Purs étaient choqués. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait accepter l'idée que les moldus aient fait plus extraordinaire qu'eux.

 **-Eh bien eux ils ne sont même pas au courant.**

 **-Ils devraient se renseigner plus souvent sur nous.**

 **-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Au fil du temps cette discrimination, bien que présente, n'était pas très répandue. Ce qui l'a propagée c'était la Seconde Guerre mondiale.**

-Les moldus ont fait _deux_ guerres !?, s'exclamèrent les Sangs-Purs.

-Heu…oui, répondit Hermione.

Les Nés-moldus ne voyaient pas vraiment en quoi la Seconde Guerre mondiale a pu propager ce racisme.

 **-Et pourquoi elle a propagé cette discrimination ?**

 **-La même raison que son origine : la peur. Lorsque que les sorciers se sont faits oubliés ils ne sont pas intéressés aux moldus du coup ils n'étaient pas au courant de la guerre, ni de la position de l'Angleterre ni de ce que les allemands larguaient sur Londres.**

Les Nés-moldus hoquetèrent et grimacèrent.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?, demanda Daphné.

Hermione lui expliqua rapidement les bombardements dont Londres avaient été victimes et elle comprit avec horreur.

 **-Oh non, dit Lara en s'affaissant dans son siège**

 **-Ouais. Le chemin de Traverse était remplis de monde et après quelques instants il était rempli de cadavre. C'était principalement des types d'anciennes lignées, c'est pour ça que les survivants « Sangs-Purs » ont commencé à croire coute que coute à ces balivernes. Parce qu'ils ont compris que les moldus faisait mieux sans la magie, parce qu'ils ont eu peur.**

Sirius comprit alors pourquoi sa famille c'était mise à haïr les moldus encore plus que ses ancêtres. Et les Nés-moldus comprirent pourquoi il y avait tant de discrimination.

Dumbledore était impressionné. L'explication d'Harry était logique et censé, mais il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- _Il faut que nous trouvions ce garçon pour qu'il arrête de dire des mensonges plus scandaleux les uns que les autres !,_ pensa Ombrage

 **Et le reste je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **-Bon d'accord mais même ça, c'est quoi le problème ?, demanda-t-elle.**

 **Dès qu'elle ait fini sa question il sortit un journal et un petit livre de sa poche.**

 **-Le livre est pour le bonus qu'on va prendre mais c'est le journal qui explique le problème. Mais s'il te plait évite de crier trop forte quand tu vas lire ça.**

 **Elle le regarde suspicieusement avant qu'il ne lui donne le livre et ensuite le journal, elle se mit à le lire et après un instant se mit à hurler.**

Ceux qui soutenaient Harry approuvèrent sa réaction avec ferveur.

 **-Au moins j'aurais essayé, dit Harry en grimaçant.**

 **-CETTE ESPECE D'ENF**** ! NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI POUR TE TRAITER DE FOU !? IL S'EST VU AVEC CE CRAPAUD ROSE ?! FAUDRAIT QU'IL SE REGARDE DANS LA GLACE AVANT AVANT DE DIRE DES CONNERIES SUR LES AUTRES !**

Pendant un instant on n'entendit rien avant que les étudiants ne se mettent à rire incontrôlablement avec même certains adultes dont certains des professeurs. Cette femme avait un caractère bien trempée !

Ombrage et Fudge se renfrognèrent.

- _Comment ce sale sang-de-bourbe ose-t-elle parler du ministre et de moi-même ainsi !?_ , pensa Ombrage.

 **Elle continua comme ça pendant environ 5 minutes et se calma.**

 **-Tu as fini ?**

 **-On a intérêt à aller voir ce ministre magique que je lui…**

 **-Non, crois moi ça ne m'aurais pas déplu mais ce n'est pas ça qu'on va faire.**

 **-Et on va faire quoi !?Pourquoi ce con raconte ces idioties sur ton dos !? Et pourquoi tu m'as donné ce livre… pour enfant ?, finit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.**

 **En effet le livre qu'il lui avait passé avait l'air d'être pour les enfants mais elle n'a jamais entendu parler des** _ **Contes de Beedle le Barde**_ **.**

Les sorciers haussèrent les sourcils. Qu'est ce que ce livre a d'important ?

 **-C'est un ensemble de contes des sorciers. Celui qui nous intéresse c'est celui là, dit-il en prenant la page. Pendant que je finis le trajet, on y est bientôt, tu veux bien le lire s'il te plaît ? Et après promit quand on sera arrivé je t'explique tout.**

 **Elle acquiesça et se mit à lire à haute voix :** _ **Le conte des trois frères**_

-J'aime ce conte, dirent plusieurs Sang-purs et quelques Sang-mêlés.

-Qu'est ce que ça raconte ?, demanda Rose.

-Tu vas voir, lui dit Hermione.

 _ **Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire…**_

 _ **Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage.**_

 _ **C'était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper.**_

 _ **Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné.**_

 _ **Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.**_

 _ **Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. À contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité.**_

 _ **Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts.**_

 _ **Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination.**_

 _ **L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. À présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il.**_

 _ **Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné.**_

 _ **Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères.**_

 _ **Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux.**_

 _ **Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement.**_

 _ **Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères.**_

 _ **Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.**_

Les occupants ne pouvaient que se questionner. Pourquoi est-elle aussi intéressante cette histoire ?

Dumbledore, lui était interloqué. Avait-il compris pour les Reliques ?

 **Pendant que Lara lisait, Harry s'était arrêté devant une pente raide et attendit qu'elle finisse.**

 **-Harry, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Lorsqu'il parle de la mort, il parle de… ?**

 **-Oui, de Thanatos. On y est bientôt. A partir d'ici c'est à pied.**

Les occupants étaient confus. Qui est Thanatos ?

 **Ils sortirent de la voiture et se mirent à descendre la pente qui leur offrait une vue sur une vallée et Little Hangleton, niché entre deux collines escarpés.**

 **Ils poursuivirent sur un sentier qui déboucha sur un bosquet d'arbres sombres. Et ils finirent par apercevoir une maison abandonnée. Parce que c'était tout simplement impossible que quelqu'un y vive encore.** **Les murs étaient couverts de mousse et des tuiles étaient tombées du toit en si grand nombre qu'on voyait la charpente par endroits. Des orties avaient poussé tout autour, leurs extrémités atteignant les fenêtres, minuscules et couvertes de crasse**.

 **-Voilà on y est. Plus personne n'habite dans cette maison mais pourtant elle est importante.**

Dumbledore était impressionné. Harry a réussi a trouvé les origines de Voldemort.

 **-A cause de ceux qui ont vécus là avant j'imagine.**

 **-Exact.**

 **Il s'arrêta devant la maison et recommença à parler.**

 **-Cette maison appartenait à une ancienne famille de sorcier. Les Gaunt, qui avaient perdus leur fortunes et ne cessaient de se marier entre cousin pour la « pureté du sang ».**

Les Sangs-Purs étaient horrifiés. Comment une maison aussi noble a pu être réduite à _ça_.

 **Le dernier occupant était Elvis Marvolo Gaunt et ses deux enfants Mofin et Merope, mais il se fichait d'eux, ceux qui lui importait était surtout son héritage familiale.**

 **Merope était tombé amoureuse du fils du châtelain local, qui était un moldu, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à cause de son frère dément et de son père tyrannique.**

Les filles étaient tristes pour cette pauvre fille.

 **Un jour Mofin l'a attaqué et son père et lui se sont retrouvé à Azkaban. Elle a eu le champ libre pour le séduire mais elle n'a pas réussi. Du coup elle lui a donné un philtre d'amour.**

Les occupants grimacèrent. En général les histoires avec les potions d'amour finissent mal

 **Je te laisse imaginer les ragots qui ont pu se répandre lorsque le fils du riche, s'est enfui avec Merope, la fille du** **miséreux.**

 **Harry entra alors dans la maison et Lara le suivit.**

 **-Quelques mois plus tard** **Merope est tombée enceinte et après 4 mois elle a décidé d'arrêter de lui administré le philtre. Elle s'est dit qu'il a fini par réellement l'aimer ou qu'il resterait** **pour le bien du bébé. Si c'est le cas, elle se trompait sur les deux tableaux. Il l'a quittée et ne l'a jamais revue, sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'était devenu son fils.** **Il est revenu au manoir familial de Little Hangleton et il affirmait avoir été « dupé » et «escroqué ». Elle est allée à un orphelinat pour accoucher et elle a eu un garçon. Un peu après elle est morte, elle a vécu assez longtemps pour donner un nom à l'enfant, Tom, comme son père, Elvis, comme son père à elle, et le nom de famille Jedusor. Ils l'ont appelés comme ça et l'ont gardé à l'orphelinat.**

Tout le monde était triste du sort de Merope et de son enfant. Mais ceux qui savaient qui est réellement Tom Jedusor était consterné. Alors voilà comment est né le Seigneur de ténèbres.

 **-Durant les premières années de sa vie, Tom se faisait persécuté par ses camarades à causes des choses étranges qu'ils pouvaient faire et comme il était un enfant à problèmes, il était la victime d'une femme alcoolique qui lâchait ses colères contre lui. Alors il en a eu assez et a décidé de devenir un tyran lui-même, il a grandi avec la devise « Blesse les avant qu'ils ne te blessent. » Il a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard.**

 **Il a été envoyé à Serpentard et je ne sais pas comment mais il a découvert qu'il était un descendant de ce dernier. Il s'est mis à fréquenter des Sangs-purs qui croyaient à leur supériorité sur les moldus et les « sang-mêlés » et a adopté une personnalité charmante pour duper les profs.**

Les étudiants et les professeurs qui ne savaient pas qui il était grimacèrent. Encore un qui a mal tourné.

 **Il a fait de** **recherches, assidues** **— et inutiles — sur les origines de son père, croyant que celui-ci a été jadis élève de Poudlard car il pensait de sa mère que "si c'était une sorcière, elle ne serait pas morte".**

Les occupants haletèrent, si il découvrait la vérité que fera-t-il ?

 **Harry enleva un vieux tapit qui révéla une trappe qu'il ouvrit. Et la regarda avant de continuer.**

 **-Quand il a compris que son père était un moldu, une rage amplifiée par la haine lui est venue et il a décidé de réaliser de grand projet. Comme il avait comprit son héritage, il s'en servit en cinquième année, il a trouvé la chambre des Secrets et l'a ouvert grâce au Fourchelange, il a ordonné au monstre de tuer les « nés-moldus » et il a tué une fille.**

Les élèves haletèrent. La chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte et il y a eu un mort !

 **À la suite de cet incident, Tom, apprenant que l'école menaçait de fermer, a fait accuser et renvoyer Hagrid pour éviter ça et a laissé le monstre dans la chambre pour que le ministère évite de chercher un autre coupable.**

Hagrid grogna et les élèves le regardèrent avec sympathie.

 **-Mais dans sa sixième année il a posé une question à son professeur préféré, Horace Slughorn.**

-Vous l'avez connu ?, demanda Hermione.

-Oui, répondit-il timidement.

Dumbledore écoutait attentivement. Avait-il découvert ce que Voldemort avait fait ?

 **et il a malheureusement répondu.**

 **Il plongea ses mains dans la trappe pour attraper quelque chose et il en sortit une bague noire.**

 **-Plus tard quand il a eu son diplôme, il a voyagé un peu en Europe et est revenu avec des partisans et un nouveau nom : Lord Voldemort suivi de ses fidèles Mangemorts.**

-Voldemort est un sang-mêlé?! cria Drago comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il devrait aller vivre avec les Weasley.

Tout le monde à l'exception de ceux qui le savaient avait l'air choqué.

-Mais ..., murmurèrent plusieurs Serpentards.

-Il veut tuer tous les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés alors qu'il est lui-même un sang-mêlé?, dit Daphné. Quel hypocrite !

Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils s'étaient toujours dit que le Seigneur des ténèbres était un Sang-pur. Mais maintenant…

-Ce n'est qu'un sang-mêlé mais au moins il a la tête sur les épaules !, murmura Walburga et les autres approuvèrent.

 **Harry exerça une pression sur la bague avec ses doigts de chaque côté ce qui la pressa et la détruisit. Un liquide noir et visqueux s'en échappa et Lara jura avoir entendu un cri étouffé.**

Dumbledore fut choqué. Il a détruit un horcruxe aussi simplement que ça ?

 **Il la laissa tombé dans la trappe et la referma. Et se dirigea vers une tapisserie accrochée sur un mur.**

 **-Ensuite il a commencé la première guerre,-**

-Alors, tous ces morts, toutes ces familles déchirées sont arrivé parce que Tu-sais-qui a un traumatisme? Parce que son père a laissé sa mère ?, demanda Justin avec incrédulité.

Dumbledore regarda tristement le hall.

-J'en ai peur, monsieur Finch-Fletchley.

 **il a fait des ravages mais un jour il a eu vent d'une prophétie qui prédisait sa chute. Qu'un enfant de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois et né à la fin de juillet allait le détruire.**

Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant haletèrent.

Une prophétie. Une prophétie qui dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait existe.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Dumbledore et en une journée il a eu un bon nombre de surprise toujours causé par le Survivant. Il a échappé aux autorités moldues, a caché un monde tout en dupant le monde des sorciers, il a trouvé les origines de Voldemort et a compris qu'il avait fait des horcruxes. Et il est au courant de la prophétie. Une prophétie dont lui seul et l'ordre connaissait l'existence. Sans compter qu'il était le seul à la connaître dans son intégralité.

 **Avec la description qu'il a obtenue, il a trouvé sa cible, celui qui devait le tuer était déjà né alors il est parti le tuer.**

 **Lara ne dit rien mais elle comprit qui c'était.**

 **-C'était toi, dit-elle.**

 **-Oui, il a tué mes parents mais quand il a essayé de me tuer, son sort s'est retourné contre lui-même ce qui a détruit son corps. Voilà l'histoire complète à quelques détails près.**

-Je croyais qu'il les avait tués juste comme ça au hasard, dit Zacharias Smith.

De nombreux regards noirs furent envoyés au Pousoufle.

 **-Quelques détails ?**

 **Il lui montra la tapisserie et elle comprit en regardant la branche principale.**

 **-Oh.**

 **Il arracha la partie concernant Voldemort et la brûla.**

Les Sang-purs hurlèrent d'indignation car il avait détruit un bien important d'une « grande famille ».

 **\- Au fait, l'autre partie intéressante est là, dommage qu'ils ont oublié de dire le second a quand même eu un enfant, dit-il en désignant une rangée de trois hommes en hauteur.**

 **Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle remarqua aussi autre chose mais ne dit rien.**

 **Ils sortirent alors de la maison.**

 **-Au fait bravo pour le prix que tu vas recevoir.**

 **-Merci.**

 **Lara avait été invitée à un musée ce soir, comme elle avait fait des explorations et de l'enseignement, on a décidé de la récompensé avec un prix pour aide à l'archéologie.**

 **Lara se rendit compte alors de quelque chose et une colère immense s'empara d'elle.**

 **-Ne me dis pas que ce type t'insulte parce que tu l'as prévenu du retour de ce gars et qu'il refuse d'y croire !**

 **-Oh, si et il n'est pas le seul.**

 **-Hmf ! Et dire que tu les aides !**

 **-Pas complètement.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **Il s'arrêta et la regarda avant de continuer.**

 **-Ce n'est pas réellement pour ça que j'étais occupé.**

 **Et là il lui expliqua absolument tout alors qu'il retournait à la voiture. Quand il fini son récit elle le regarda sans rien dire.**

Beaucoup se renfrognèrent dans la salle. Les explications qu'il donne sont certainement la clé de tout !

 **-Je sais que ce n'est pas-**

 **-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger les tiens. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

 **Il soupira.**

Protéger les siens ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ?

 **-J'ai toujours voulu évité ça. C'est quoi la différence entre eux et moi ? Hein ? On cherche la même chose au final : le pouvoir.**

 **-Toi pour les protéger d'eux ! Harry je te connais, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour éviter cette guerre mais si tu la fait c'est parce que c'est malheureusement la seule solution et qu'ils ne t'ont pas laissé le choix. Tu es meilleur que ces types Harry, surtout ne l'oublie jamais !**

Les occupants clignaient des yeux. Harry Potter veut faire une _quoi_ !?

-La Guerre ! Vous voyez monsieur le ministre il prépare une guerre contre le ministère !, hurla Ombrage.

-En effet je le vois.

Allez plus de boulot pour l'Ordre pour protéger Harry.

 **Elle lui fit un câlin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

-Ils sont proches on dirait, dit Fred.

-Qui sait ? Peut être qu'ils ont déjà été proches dans un lit, dit George.

Cela apporta quelque rire chez les jeunes garçons immature mais tous les adultes le réprimandât sauf Sirius qui approuvait.

 **-Lara. Va-t'en.**

 **Elle se raidit et le regarda incrédule.**

 **-Quo…, ses mots moururent dans sa bouche en voyant le regard sérieux et inquiet qu'avait Harry en scrutant le ciel**

-Oh non pas une attaque, gémit Lily.

 **\- Va-t'en, répéta-t-il en la regardant**

 **Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit.**

 _ **Harry**_

 **Lara venait de partir et lui était retourné à la maison des Gaunt. Comment-ils ont fait pour le retrouver aussi vite ? Pour l'instant ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important c'était de les éloignés de Lara.**

-Bien, Potter. L'important c'est de rester concentré sur son objectif !, approuva Maugrey.

 **Il les chercha de l'œil. Et il les trouva devant la maison.**

 **-** _ **Ils ont sortit le grand jeu à ce que je vois**_ **, pensa Harry.**

 **Devant lui se tenait un guerrier et une guerrière tous les deux en armures. Ils portaient tous les deux un bouclier mais la différence c'est que la guerrière avait une lance et le guerrier une épée.**

Les sorciers et les nés-moldus furent surpris .

-Les moldus utilisent encore les armures ?, demanda Blaise.

-Heu…non, ça des siècles qu'on ne s'en sert plus, dit Hermione confuse.

 **-Où il est ce sale punk ?!, cria le guerrier à la guerrière.**

 **-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?!, lui cria-t-elle en retour.**

 **-T'es censée être intelligente !**

 **-Je le suis certainement plus que toi ! Il dans les parages il faut juste cherch-**

 **-Eh, ben vous former un beau couple.**

 **Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui pris par surprise avant de se mettre en colère.**

 **-Toi ! Je vais te réduire en miette !, rugit le guerrier en frappant son pied contre le sol ce qui fractura la terre.**

Les occupants ce type avait une force surhumaine ! Le trou qu'il a fait était au moins dans les 1 m !

-Quelle est cette magie ?!, demanda McGonagall.

-Je n'en sais rien Minerva, répondit le directeur.

 **-Non sérieux, ça le fait. Le même domaine, quasiment la même tenue et en plus vous faite déjà de belle scènes de ménage. Mais bon, si vous partez tout de suite je ne vous tabasserai pas. C'est promis.**

 **La guerrière se jeta sur lui avec un hurlement de rage, mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne il se plaça à gauche et lui donna un coup de coude ce qui la sonna et elle se prit un arbre.**

 **Le guerrier en profitât pour lui donner un coup de poing et comme il était déséquilibré il tomba au sol sur ses fesses.**

-Non, non, non, murmura Lily avec philtre calmant à la main.

 **-Je vous ai laissé une chance, dit-il alors que le guerrier le relevait par le bras. Alors à mon tour.**

 **Il donna un uppercut qui envoya le guerrier dans les airs, il se heurta au toit de la maison avant de finir derrière.**

Plusieurs mâchoires tombèrent sous le choc. Il a aussi cette magie ?!

 **Alors qu'il se relevait Harry sauta sur le toit de la maison et dès que le guerrier se retourna Harry sauta sur lui, mais son ennemi roula sur côté et le genou d'Harry heurta le sol.**

 **Ils se relevèrent et se préparèrent pour la suite.**

 **-Allez amène-toi !, lança Harry.**

 **Le guerrier lui lança des coups qu'il réussit à parer ou à esquiver et la guerrière, qui avait fait le tour, se mit à l'attaquer avec sa lance avant de s'adresser à son allié.**

 **-Je m'occupe de lui, toi va la chercher, elle n'est pas loin.**

 **-** _ **C'est hors de question**_ **, pensa Harry**

 **Alors que le guerrier rebroussa chemin vers la maison et l'escalada dessus au lieu de la contourner, la guerrière lui lança des coups avec la pointe de sa lance, qu'il attrapa et elle n'eut pas le temps de régir car Harry lui donna un uppercut dans l'abdomen suivi d'un autre et alors qu'elle allait voler, il passa derrière, lui saisi les jambes et la fit tomber sur le sol.**

 **Il sauta sur le guerrier, ils se battirent ce qui les fit rouler vers l'extrémité du toit avec Harry qui se retrouva au dessus et bourra de coup de poing son adversaire ce qui commença à le faire saigner.**

Il y a quelques heures ils avaient vus les facultés de Jake dans un combat mais Harry en montrait clairement des meilleurs !

Hermione remarqua soudainement quelque chose.

-Son sang ?, questionna-t-elle.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Alors sang de cet homme est…doré ?

Tout le monde regarda l'écran avec surprise. C'est vrai ce type a le sang doré. Comment ça se fait ?

 **-TU…**

 **Une droite.**

 **-…LA LAISSE…**

 **Une gauche.**

 **-…TRANQUILLE !, tonna-t-il.**

 **Et il se servit de ses deux poings en même temps en les abatants sur le guerrier ce qui cassa le toit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin de l'extérieur qui servait pour les buches de bois, avec l'un mieux que l'autre.**

 **La guerrière s'était ramené derrière lui et avait essayé de l'empaler avec sa lance, mais il l'évita de justesse, passa derrière elle, l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena sur le sol en arrière puis lui donna un coup de pieds ce qui l'envoya dans les arbres.**

 **Le guerrier s'était ressaisi, lui fonça dedans et le plaqua contre des rochers. Il abattit ses bras sur son dos et ce dernier s'écroula au sol.**

 **-On remet ça ?, railla Harry.**

 **Le guerrier se releva et se mit à le frapper au visage tout en le tenant par l'épaule. Harry se dégagea et lui enchaina des coups rapides sur le visage et le torse.**

- _Il est rapide_ , pensa Lao-Shi.

 **Il finit par lui donner un coup qui l'envoya contre un arbre. Il plaqua son visage sur un le tronc avant de le frapper ce qui détruisit aussi le tronc de l'arbre. Il lança son ennemi sur le côté et arracha l'arbre pour l'utiliser comme batte de baseball sur la guerrière qui revenait ce qui l'envoya plus loin sur un mur de pierre situé sur une falaise où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs montagnes.  
**

 **Elle tenta de se relever mais Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage, il la releva, lui cogna la tête contre le rocher avant de lui faire un enchaînement. Droite, gauche, une série de coups dans le torse, uppercut et une droite dans le visage qui fracassa même un morceau du rocher de derrière.**

 **Il lança un autre coup mais il manqua et frappa le mur, ce qui détruisit un morceau. Le guerrier avait tiré son allié vers lui, détruit un bout du rocher de son côté et le fit tomber sur Harry.**

-AAARRRGGGHHH !

Le cri perçant venait de Lily et des regards absolument choqués apparurent sur les visages.

- _Enfin ce sale môme obtient ce qu'il mérite_ , pensa cruellement Ombrage.

-Attendez ce n'est pas fini !

 **Ils reprirent leurs souffles avant de recommencer à s'engueuler.**

 **-Je t'avais dit d'aller la chercher ! Je m'occupais de lui imbécile !**

 **-C'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis si je ne t'avais pas aidé-**

 **-Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide !**

 **-Ah ouais ?! Pourtant le punk t'a cassé la figure !**

 **-Regarde un peu qui parle.**

 **En effet ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état. Leurs armures étaient cabossées et leurs visages étaient en sang.**

 **-On peut encore essayer de la rattraper.**

 **Après quelques pas, une voix retentit derrière eux.**

 **-Ben quoi ? Vous partez déjà ?!, cria Harry.**

Des bruits comme : « Hein ? », « Quoi ? », « Sérieux ? » retentirent.

 **Ils retournèrent juste à temps pour qu'il soulève le rocher et le lança sur eux.**

Comment il a fait pour…

 **Le guerrier leva son bouclier à temps pour se protéger ce qui brisa le rocher mais pas la guerrière. Elle s'écroula en recevant les débris sur elle. Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Harry avait sauté sur lui. Il lui attrapa les poings et ils se mirent à pousser avec leurs pieds solidement ancré dans le sol ce qui eu pour résultat de les enfoncés en détruisant la roche sous leur pied, de fracturé en deux la falaise et bouger les éléments autour.**

 **-Franchement après ce que j'ai fait chez toi j'ai cru que vous auriez compris que je pouvais très bien vous vaincre ta sœur et toi Arès ! Mais après c'est vrai que toi t'est pas vraiment intelligent et elle, elle est trop arrogante pour l'admettre !**

 **Harry poussa plus fort, Arès tenta un coup de poing mais il l'esquiva passa derrière lui et lui brisa le coup. Il s'écroula alors part terre, vaincu. La guerrière avait perdu connaissance depuis longtemps.**

 **Ses ennemis vaincus il partit en direction de la route. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de se diriger vers un étang qu'il avait vu un peu plus loin. Il prit un petit objet dans sa poche et il la lança dans l'eau.**

 **-Puisse-tu ne jamais être retrouvé.**

 **Il se retourna et disparut en un instant.**

-C'est la fin du chapitre, dit Lavande avec choc et incrédulité

Avant même qu'une avalanche de question arriva un éclat de lumière aveuglant apparut.

 **(AN : Je sais ça va faire 1 an que je n'ai pas mis a jour mon histoire et vous avez été plusieurs à réclamer la suite. Mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes études et je suis maintenant en terminale. Donc je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps pour cette histoire mais je compte la finir d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et laissez un commentaire.)**


End file.
